Winx Club: Mission Impossible
by WinxClubBloom93
Summary: The Specialists have a mission. A mission to protect the Winx and to make them believe that they are the fairies of the Magix Dimension. But will it be possible or impossible for them before the Trix attack again? Will it be possible or impossible to win? Will it be possible or imposible to...Love? Read and find out.
1. Chapter 1 - The Meeting

**Mission Impossible:** Winx Club

 _"_ _I've had enough of rainy days,_

 _Don't say your sorry its too late,_

 _My life has just begun ,_

 _I'll be ok,_

 _That's why I'm walking out the door_ _,_

 _Who could love a heart of stone?_

 _It's me, myself and I_ _,_

 _I'll be just fine_ _,_

 _This is my chance to shine_ _,_

 _So say goodbye_ _."_

We just finished singing 'Heart of Stone' and heard many compliments from the crowd. We waved at them and got off the stage.

"Hey, guys did you notice those six hot boys looking at us?" Stella gushed.

"Stella, apparently, everybody was looking at us." Musa piped in.

"Oh, but 'everybody' wasn't as hot and handsome like them." She emphasized the word 'everybody'.

"Stella, we did not notice any handsome boys." I said to her.

"Ughh! Then you guys missed out."

Before anyone us could reply to her, we heard a familiar voice.

"Girls, that was a great show." Roxy said as she came towards us holding six glasses that were filled with delicious smoothies.

"Thanks Roxy." We all said simultaneously. I gave her a quick hug before taking my smoothie off the tray and into my hand.

We all sat down and drank our smooties. Everything was going fine, until..

"Mind if we join you?"

I heard a voice say from behind me and turned to see six good-looking guys standing there with their hands folded on their chest and smiles on their faces. I took a notice of the blonde guy who was staring at me, actually.

"And…who are you?" I managed to ask.

"We are The Spe-" A boy with orange-brown hair and glasses hanging from his nose tried to speak but was cut off by a maroon haired guy.

"Oh, our fault, we didn't introduce ourselves. I'm Sky, by the way." The blonde guy said extending his hand towards me to shake it.

When I didn't shake it, he took his hand away and introduced others.

"This is Brandon, Timmy, Riven, Helia and Nabu." He introduced pointing at each one of them.

"So..what do you wa-" I started but was rudely cut off by Stella nudging me. "What?" I hissed rubbing my arm, where she hit me with her elbow.

"They are the 'hot and handsome' boys I was talking about.

"Oh."

"Well…what do you guys want?" This time Aisha asked.

"You all sing here." Sky said ignoring her question.

"No, only Musa and Bloom sing we just play guiter, drum and piano." Flora answered, smartly.

"Great." Helia, the blue haired guy said.

It was completely silent after that. It was one of those awkward silence when nobody knows what to say.

" So..um.." Sky cleared his throat before he continued. "can we sit here?"

"And why do you want to sit here?" Tecna asked, who I didn't notice was quiet the whole

time.

"Can't a guy just sit with a beautiful girl?" Sky asked, his eyes never leaving mine. I blushed under his gaze and looked down.

"You can sit." My voice came out hoarse.

Each one of them took a seat beside a girl, I mean the winx.

Sky sat with me, Helia with Flora, Riven with Musa, Timmy with Tecna, Nabu with Aisha and Brandon with Stella.

"So, what's your name?" was the first thing Sky asked as he sat down next to me.

I looked up and into his bright light blue eyes before answering, "Bloom."

THE END OF CHAPTER NO. 1

 **So, I have a plot in mind for this story. I just uploaded it randomly. This chapter was in Bloom's POV. Bloom & Sky are my favourite couple so I mostly write about them. If you want any other Winx' POV feel free to tell me and I'll try my best. **

**I hope you like this.**

 **Have fun. ;)**

 **Don't forget to review!**

 **WinxClubBloom93**

 **(I have an account on wattpad as well, go and check out my other stories as well.)**


	2. Chapter 2 - Annoyance

**_Chapter 2: Annoyance_**

 _"_ _Hey, boy, whatcha gonna do_

 _If you want me like I want you,_

 _Then man up and make your move_

 _I'm Gold, Gold_

 _You, me, good as can be,_

 _Want to be more than your company_

 _So bet your money on me_

 _I'm Gold, Gold."_

Musa was singing 'Gold' by Victoria Justice, Stella was doing her hair, Tecna was using her new palmtop, Flora was watering the plants, Aisha was taking a shower and I was playing with Kiko, my pet bunny.

The girls and I live in an apartment in Gardenia. It consists of 3 rooms so each of us share it. We met when we were very small maybe 5 or 6 years old. Since, then we've been best friends.

"Last night was hectic, guys." Tecna commented.

"Yeah. It probably was." Flora said.

"But have you seen them, I think I already like Brandon." Stella said dreamily.

"Stella, you can't like someone, you've just met." Aisha said as she came out of her and Flora's room, water dripping from her hair.

She took a seat on sofa next to me.

"Aisha's right Stell, you can't just like someone like that." I said.

"But maybe it is love at first sight?"

Before anyone could say anything, the doorbell rang. We all looked at each other.

"Were you guys expecting someone." I quered.

"Nope." Tecna said popping the 'p'.

I stood up and said, "I'll go and see who it is."

I walked towards the door and pushed it open, only to become shocked as I saw who it was.

The Guys from the Fruity Music Bar stood there.

"What are you guys doing here? And how did you get our address?" I enquired.

"We wanted to meet you. And we have our ways." Sky said, smirking.

"And why exactly do yo-"

"Who is at the door, Bloom?" I heard Stella ask me. "Oh, you guys. What are you doing here and how did you get here?" She said as she came to stand behind me.

All the other girls came and asked the same questions as well.

"You guys ask too many questions. Won't you invite us in?" Brandon asked looking at Stella.

"No."

"Yes."

Those were the replies of the girls and 'yes' from Stella, apparently.

"See, your friend is really beautiful and smart." Brandon said as they all entered in.

"Hey, you can't walk in like you own the place." Musa said.

"We can." Riven said.

"Why?" Musa asked

"Because." He answered.

"That's no reason." She argued.

"It is to us, baby."

"Urg! Stop it you too." I stopped them. "Why are you guys here?"

"Can't we just say hi to our new friends." Sky said, still smirking.

Oh how I want to remove it from his beautiful face. Wait..did I say beautiful? Oh, I'm crazy.

"Why are you here?" I asked once more putting my hands on my hips and glaring at him.

Seriously, can't they just answer us simply? He ignored my question so I let out a huff annoyance and walked to sit on the sofa. I looked to see that our places were now occupied by the guys.

 _Oh my..This is going to be a long, long day…_

* * *

 **THE END OF CHAPTER NO. 2**

 **I hope you like it.** **J**

 **Have a nice day!**

 **Don't forget to review!**

 **WinxClubBloom93**


	3. Chapter 3 - Arguments

_**Chapter 3: Arguments**_

 _"_ _So it's gonna be forever,_

 _Or it's gonna go down in flames,_

 _You can tell me when it's over,_

 _If the high was worth the pain,_

 _Got a long list of ex-lovers,_

 _They'll tell you I'm insane,_

 _'_ _Cause you know I love the players,_

 _And you love the game,_

 _Cause we're young and we're reckless,_

 _We'll take this way too far and leave you breathless,_

 _Or with a nasty scar,_

 _Got a long list of ex-lovers,_

 _They'll tell you I'm insane,_

 _But I got a blank space baby,_

 _And I'll write your name."_

"Thank you! Thank you!" We thanked the people as we got off the stage after singing at the fruity music bar. Roxy was working so we decided not to disturb her and sat on a booth.

"That was some crowd to deal with." Musa said wiping the imaginary sweat on her forehead.

"Yeah, it was."

 _Right!_

But as soon as we heard a manly voice, we turned around to see 'The Boys' standing there with smirks on their faces. We all groaned seeing them. Two days ago, when they came, they annoyed the hell out of us. Well, I'd say the annoy would be and understatement.

"So, can I have _my name_ on the _Blank Space, baby?_ " Sky asked in my ear as he nudged me.

I looked behind to see him and gave him my best glare that sent most of the guys scurrying but with this guy, it is IMPOSSIBLE!

Come on! He was still smirking even after that glare I gave him.

I groaned and started to walk away but someone caught my wrist. I looked behind to see Sky. This time his features were soft as he looked into my eyes.

His eyes. His blue eyes boring into mine.

He did not look away. I did not look away.

Until, I heard _their_ arguments.

I looked to my side to see the girls and the guys into a full blown heated argument.

"Oh, Yes! And who are you to tell me that?! You..you..jerkface!"

"Yeah and what are you, a freakin' Cinderella?!"

 _Oh. my. God! When did this started and why did I not here it before?_

 _'_ _Because you and Sky were busy looking at each other.'_ My subconscious said. Oh, how I hate it when it's right.

We separated them from the fight. Apparently, the fight was between Musa and Riven but when they started saying bad things to each other, the others involved too. So that is how, _ladies and gentlemen,_ you start a fight.

"Calm down, guys." I tried to calm them down.

"How are we going to calm down?! Didn't you notice Riven started the fight." Musa told me, angrily.

Sky and Timmy was trying to calm the rest of boys to calm down. Timmy was not involved as well. Flora was not, too. She is too sweet to fight. She won't fight with anyone but will just try to calm the situation.

"Hey Girls!" Roxy greeted.

I turned around to see her standing there holding the tray of smoothies.

"Thank God, you came with them. Right now, we really need cold things to cool down the situation."

The boys all left without saying a word.

Fun Fact my friend is that: They somehow manage to ruin our nice, beautiful day.

 **THE END OF CHAPTER NO. 3**

 **A/N: My exams are going to start from Monday onwards so I will be quite busy. I don't know when will I be able to post, after a week or two, perhaps. But I will Complete it.** **J**

 **I hope you like it.**

 **Have Fun! ;)**

 **Don't forget to review!**

 **WinxClubBloom93**


	4. Chapter 4 - Seriously

**Seriously**

 **Sky's POV:**

"Guys, are you crazy! We are here to take the girls –who are supposed to save the Magix Dimension, by the way- to Alfea. We need to make them believe that they are the Fairies of the Magix Dimension. But how are we going to that, when you fight with them. They will never like us, like that." I say stressed about the situation we all are in. They are the six faires who need to believe in them before the Trix attack.

"Sky is right guys, and Riven stop with the fights, okay. We need them to trust us." Timmy spoke.

"Yeah, blame me, but did you see her. She started the fight!" Riven exclaimed.

"Riven, we are not talking about who started the fight. Be reasonable." I said to him, totally frustrated by the fact that he is not willing to accept his mistake.

After that he finally shut up, granting us a moment of silence. It was already night time, so I went towards my bedroom of the house that we all rented. I am sharing it with Brandon but since he is not here, it gives me some to think about a certain redhead. There is something in her that I could not stop thinking about her. Her beautiful blue eyes that glare at me when she sees me and her beautiful red hair that flies on her face when a gust of wind blows by her. I admit, I have been observing her from afar. I won't call it stalking but watching.

It is like she is on my mind 24/7 and I cannot get her out of my head. Her image is glued on my mind. Her beautiful face always comes into my thoughts, day and night. I get restless when I don't see her.

I don't know what is happening to me but I think it's a good thing, perhaps.

 **~123~**

 **Bloom's POV:**

 _"_ _Midnight eyes_

 _Oh you came as a surprise_

 _You were right on time_

 _Think you're all about me, but I'm all about you_

 _Think you're all about me, but I'm all about you_

 _(Think you're all about me, but I'm all about you)_

 _Think you're all about me but I'm all about you_

 _Turn the lights down let me show you it's true_

 _Get a little taste of what I'm into_

 _Think you're all about me but I'm all about you, you_

 _Think you're all about me but I'm all about you_

 _Think you're all about me but I'm all about you."_

" _Stella! You're my shining star!"_

 _"_ _Bloom, you are the best!"_

 _"_ _Musa, you rock!"_

 _"_ _Aisha, I love you!"_

 _"_ _Flora, you are amazing!"_

 _"_ _Tecna, you're beautiful!"_

The crowd yelled. I am actually grateful and happy that we started singing. We have many fans and I'm really happy for this.

We exit the stage and I heard an –Oh so- familiar voice behind me.

"So, you're all about me, huh?"

I scoffed, "You wish."

"Oh, that I do."

"Urgh! I don't understand you, why are you guys following us like hawks?!"

"Like hawks?" He asked, incredulously.

"Ok, well that was weird, anyways, back to the topic at hand. Why are you following _us_ because it's been many days that I am tolerating you and just tell me before I lose my temper that why is that you guys always come here and annoy the hell out of us. Seriously, what is your pro-" He pulled me towards him by grabbing my forearm and silenced me with a kiss…

…on the cheek.

I calmly looked into his eyes with no smile (whereas he was smirking) before saying, "You know what? You are such an a** and I am so not forgiving you."

I pushed him on the chest and walked out of the Fruity Music Bar as I heard his chuckle behind. Seriously though, that man has no shame at all.

We were too busy in each other that I did not even notice the girls talking to the boys casually. Seriously?! They are getting along with those boys who they just fought with _yesterday?_

 _Seriously,_ what is with me and this 'seriously' word today?

Getting along, are we? Since, we are both _serious._

 **~123~**

 **THE END OF CHAPTER NO. 4**

 **I hope you like it.**

 **So, tomorrow is my English exam, plz pray for me. Even though I have exams going on I still updated so plz give your reviews and pray for me. Thank you!**

 **If you want me to write POV's of other characters just tell me and I'll try.** **J**

 **Don't forget to review!**

 **WinxClubBloom93**


	5. Chapter 5 - Freak the Freak out - Part 1

**Freak The Freak Out – Part 1**

 _"_ _And someone else above me gotta know, gotta know_

 _What am I gonna do? 'Cause I can't get through to you_

 _So what's it gonna be_

 _Tell me, can you hear me?_

 _I'm so sick of it, your attention deficit_

 _Never listen, you never listen_

 _I'm so sick of it so I'll throw another fit_

 _Never listen, you never listen_

 _I scream your name, it always stays the same_

 _I scream and shout_

 _So what I'm gonna do now is freak the freak out, hey_

 _Whoa oh oh, whoa oh oh, whoa oh oh, whoa oh oh oh_

 _Easy come, easy go_

 _Easy come, easy go_

 _I scream your name, it always stays the same_

 _I scream and shout_

 _So what I'm gonna do now is freak the freak out, hey_

 _Whoa oh oh, whoa oh oh, whoa oh oh, whoa oh oh oh_

 _I scream your name but you never listen_

 _No, you never listen but you never listen."_

"I think we should sing another song, this went well and since Andy and his band is not coming today so I think we have to take their place and sing."

"Yeah, I guess you're right Musa."

"Ok, then Bloom, lets drink our juices and then we'll go."

I nodded and we went to the table and saw the girls already sitting there talking and drinking smoothie's except Aisha who was eating a fruit salad.

"Hey, girls, so we've decided to sing a song again seeing as Andy and his band are not coming today." I told the girls.

"Oh, really that's great, what are we singing?" Flora asked.

"Well, I think, 'I Knew You Were The One' by Tiffany?" I asked as I looked at them questionably.

"Hmm..I think it's good." Aisha told us.

"Yeah, fine by me." Tecna said.

"So, let's do it then!"

 **~123~**

" _I never thought that_

 _A guy like you would give a girl like me a shot_

 _I think maybe I like you just a little_

 _Or maybe it's a lot_

 _'Cause when I close my eyes_

 _Da da da da_

 _Da da da da_

 _Da da da da_

 _Da da da da_

 _Da da da da_

 _Da da da da_

 _Da da da da_

 _I knew I knew_

 _You were the one_

 _Da da da da_

 _Da da da da_

 _Da da da da_

 _Da da da da_

 _Da da da da_

 _Da da da da_

 _I knew I knew_

 _You were the one_

 _When your eyes-"_

.

.

"Aaahhhh!"

We stopped our singing when we heard that scream. What is that? I saw that everyone was running out of the bar. What caused so much commotion?

We got down the stage and were about to go to check on Roxy and Klaus when the boys came in. They were not wearing their usual clothes, it looked like a uniform. It was blue in colour with different colour stones in the middle of their chest ( ** _Season 4, mission_** **_outfit, sorry if I did not described it well, I am not good at it)._** All of them looked worried as they ran towards us. But why are they running towards us?

"Bloom," Sky paused as he calmed his breathing and took my hand, "come on."

"What—what is going on?" I asked.

"Where are you guys taking us?" Stella asked.

"You'll get your answers soon." Helia said.

"But, who are you? And we can't leave. Roxy and Klaus are still in there!" Tecna exclaimed.

"No, worries, we got it under control. They are safe." Nabu told us.

 **Sky's POV:**

The Trix attacked again. This time, neither Alfea, nor Red Fountain. Not even any other planets but the Earth. They attacked the Earth. They somehow found out that we were looking for the six fairies that can save the Magix Dimension and now they are attacking innocent people. We managed to save some and left after our Red Fountain team arrived here to help.

Nobody knows about magic here so we did not call any fairy from Alfea. We are now taking the girls to a safe place. Since, they do not know a thing about magic right now, so it is totally useless to ask them about using it.

I could see our house from where we were now.

"Wait, Sky, I will fall down." Bloom asked breathing heavily.

She looked a beauty standing there. Her red streaks coming on her face due to wind. She looked very cute in her white shorts and a blue collar tank top. God! What am I thinking?! We are in trouble and I am checking her out?

"Come on now, we have to go." I told her as I grabbed her hand in mine once again, sparks igniting at our little touch.

When we reached the house, I quickly opened it to see that girls looked at us with worry and concern lacing their features. I saw that the boys were not there. They must've gone.

"I have to go as well." I said quickly and left before any of them could ask anything.

 **~123~**

 **Bloom's POV:**

"Well, what was that?" I asked looking at all of them.

"Don't know, the others left the same way in a hurry." Aisha informed.

"What is going on, guys?" I groaned, closing my eyes.

 **~123~**

* * *

 **THE END OF CHAPTER 5.**

 **Hope you like it!**

 **Don't forget to review!**

 **WinxClubBloom93**


	6. Chapter 6 - Freak the Freak out - Part 2

**Freak The Freak Out – Part 2**

"What is going on, guys?" I groaned, closing my eyes.

They all sighed as well, not knowing what to say.

Suddenly, we heard loud crashing noise from the kitchen of the house. We ran and saw that a girl with long crystal hair in a ponytail was standing there. She looked like a witch. Perhaps, there is a Halloween party going on.

"Who are you? And what are you doing here?" Stella demanded.

"Oh, I thought there were some boys living here. But anyways, I don't need those useless boys, now. They've finally led us to our goal." Icy said, nonchalantly. "I am Icy, by the way."

"What are you talking about?" Musa asked.

"You. We need you. Oh, how cool is that…the boys need you, we need you. But I'm guessing this time _we_ will be getting what we _want._ "

"Who are _we_?" Aisha asked.

"Oh, that's me and my _sisters._ "

"How many sisters do you have?" I tried to continue interrogating her as a way to distract her.

"2, but let's not talk about my life, let's talk about yours."

Well, that certainly did not end well. She started saying some magical words? Two puffs of smoke came as we saw two more witches—I guess—standing there.

"Looks like you've found what we were looking for, sister."

"Yes, I have, Darcy."

"Well, then what are we waiting for let's take them."

They pointed their hands towards us and started saying some things.

"What are they doing guys?" Stella whisper-yelled.

I think Darcy shot Stella as she fell down. "Aahh!"

They all were laughing as we all ran to help Stella out.

"What was that?" Tecna asked.

We suddenly heard a loud noise of banging of door. We ran in the living room to see all the boys standing there. I quickly ran behind Sky and held from behind from his shoulder.

"Who are they? And what are they doing? It was like they have magic. They attacked Stella as well." I told him but my voice was loud enough so all boys heard what I said.

 **Stella's POV:**

When the witches attacked me, it hurted like h**l. But I did not want to worry the girls more than they already were, so I just sucked it up and stood up.

When Bloom told the boys about it Brandon turned towards me. Other boys were fighting with those witches.

"Really, Stella, are you, okay?"

"Yeah, I am fine, Brandon." I said looking into his eyes.

His eyes were boring into mine. I think I already like him. Even when I first saw I think he was the hottest boy of 'em all. I wish I could stand like this with Brandon by my side forever, but guess what, my happiness was short lived as the witches were aiming to attack me again but Brandon took out some kind of translucent green colour sword and the magic was reflected back.

I don't know what's going on and that is the most irritating thing.

Suddenly, I felt Brandon holding my hand and in no time we were running.

 **Bloom's POV:**

We were all running outside, where the hell are they taking us now?

"Where are we going?" Flora asked. You go girl!

"You'll know."

After a few moments, we came into a park? Now what are doing in a park.

"The reason we are here is that there are many trees and you can hide easily. That can give us some time to think." Nabu explained.

"O..kay." Aisha said, nodding her head slowly.

"Each of us will hide with a girl, so if the Trix find us, we will be there to protect them." Brandon explained to all of us.

The Trix. So they are called the Trix.

"Come on, Bloom." Sky took my hand and lead me behind a tree.

My back touched the tree as he stood in front of me. He was really close to me. I didn't realize that until I look up, only an inch space was between us.

I blushed at our proximity and looked down again.

 **~123~**

 **Sky's POV:**

I was standing in front of Bloom. I saw that she was blushing from our closeness and looking down. I put my finger beneath her chin and made her look up. I moved closer and closer to her until my nose touched her. Her breathing was as ragged as mine. She was looking into my eyes, intently before closing them. I closed my eyes as well...

CRASH!

I quickly opened my as I looked to the side. The Trix had followed us here. I looked at Bloom to see her eyes wide as she looked there.

 **Bloom's POV:**

"What are we going to do, Sky?" I asked.

" _You_ , you are going to do it Bloom."

"What? What am I going to do?" I whisper-yelled at him.

"You are going to need to transform."

 _"_ _What?! What the bloody hell is a transform?!"_

Today…seriously _freaked the freak out_ of me…!

 **~123~**

 **THE END OF CHAPTER NO.6**

 **Hope you like it!**

 **Don't forget to review!**

 **WinxClubBloom93**


	7. Chapter 7 - I Knew You Were Trouble

I Knew You Were Trouble

 **Sky's POV:**

"What are we going to do Sky?" She asked.

" _You_ , you are going to do it Bloom."

"What? What am I going to do?" She whisper-yelled at me.

"You are going to need to transform." I explained.

" _What?! What the bloody hell is a transform?!"_ She asked, hissing at it.

Of course she doesn't know what a transform is, so I need to explain it to her. "Listen, Bloom, you are a fairy. You ha-" I was explaining but she cut me off.

"Wait-stop it, what are you trying to imply? I am a fairy?! Is this some kind of a joke? Sky I'm no-"

"Bloom, listen to me. You are a fairy and you have magic. Okay." I explained. She was about to say something but I heard some noise and stopped her. "Wait, shh." I pressed my index finger on her lips, signaling her not to speak. I looked around once the voice was gone and sighed in relief. But guess our relief was short-lived.

"So, here you are." Icy said in her cold voice as she appeared in front of us.

I took Bloom's hand and pushed her behind me.

"Haven't told her about the little secret, yet, blondie?"

"Actually, Icy yes I have. She knows that she is a fairy." I said as I smirked in triumph.

"Oh, but we all know that she cannot transform and save you, pretty boy." She said rolling her eyes as she attacked me.

Before she could attack, I turned around, took Bloom's hand and moved out of the place and dodged the attack. She attacked again but this time not at me but Bloom, who was looking stunned at what was happening. I quickly got in front of her as the attack hit me. I fell on the ground groaning. Miss Faragonda and Professor Saladin told us that this time the Trix have gotten stronger and that is why we need to find the 6 fairies. These fairies. Only they can save us all.

"Sky, are you, okay?" I heard Bloom ask me.

"Bloom, I cannot beat her alone, you need to transform." I said to her in a weak voice, that was barely above whisper.

"Okay, I'm ready to transform but what do I do?" She asked, her voice cracking at the end. Was she crying? Why?

"Believe in yourself. Think about it. You can do it."

That was the last thing I remember before I fell into darkness.

 **Aisha's POV:**

The witches haven't found us yet but they found Bloom and Sky and Tecna and Timmy as well as Musa and Riven. I wanted to help them but Nabu said I can't go. He told me a weird thing, though, that I am a fairy. Duh! Fairies don't exist. How could I believe that?

"Aisha please, try and understand, you are a fairy and have magic. You need to transform or we can't beat the Trix."

"Nabu, I don't understand what you are trying to say. Fairies don't exist. Okay?!" I said, shaking my head.

"Aisha…" So that just continued.

 **Stella's POV:**

Brandon and I were still hiding behind the tree as we are not found by the witches. He was standing really close to me and I will really like us to stay like this. Omg! Look at him, standing in all his glory in front of me. I could see his muscles from over the shirt. He looked so handsome.

I don't know why his lips kept moving as I could not hear a word.

"Stella? Stella, are you listening?" He said waving his hand in front of me.

"Huh! Yeah."

He groaned, "Did you not listen to anything I said.

"Ah…I did?" It came out more as question than an answer or a statement.

"Stella…"

 **~123~**

 **Bloom's POV:**

I listened to Sky's advice but nothing happened. Icy was standing in front of me laughing like a maniac.

"You—you pathetic loser cannot beat me." She tried to attack me again but I dodged it, somehow.

Then she tried to attack Sky again but I stood in front of him, "No, he is already unconscious, leave him alone."

"Ooh, so you like him? Ahahaha." She laughed again.

 _Like him?_ I thought as I looked at his face. I don't know. I do? Or I don't? I do? Yeah, maybe I do. I smiled a little thinking of a possibility of us.

"Let's finish him, don't you think?"

"No, don't touch him!"

"So, you are going to save him. A pathetic Earth girl, who is also known as a fairy? Hahaha."

"Yes, I will save him, Icy." I said. I believe in myself. Yes I do. I can save him. I will not let Icy hurt him. Never!

I began to glow in an orange color like fire. I felt warmth in my whole body as my body began to float. _What is happening?_ I thought. In a distance I could hear Icy's once cold voice rising in disbelief.

"No, no, no, no. This could not be happening. No!" I heard her yell.

I could not believe it, was I transforming? Suddenly, my outfit was changed into a blue knee length dress with frills **(Enchantix transformation dress).** Ifelt something behind me and looked behind to see…wings? Omg! What is happening?

But I was not focusing on that, my eyes were fuelled with anger. Icy attacked Sky and I and I am not leaving her for attacking him. How dare she? If this is what Sky called a transformation, then I must have magic and I am so not leaving her.

"Icy, you made a big mistake." I warned her.

She looked afraid for a few seconds before finally composing herself. "You are a merely transformed fairy, you cannot do anything."

I was raging by every passing second. Within a few seconds, I begin to glow again, I used my magic and a huge light spread everywhere.

"Ahhh!" I heard distant yells but I was focusing on one thing only.

When I saw the Trix fall down on the ground and then gone, I ran towards Sky. I don't know how but Sky woke up. As he looked at me, he looked shocked.

"Bloom, you-you transformed?" He asked, stunned.

"Yeah, I followed your advice. Everything's alright, now." I answered, smiling and looking at his eyes.

"That's great. So you believe me, now?"

"Yeah, I do."

He was leaning closer and cupped my cheek. My breathing ragged as I saw him getting closer. I saw him close his eyes and I did too.

"Where are Bloom and Sky?" I heard Stella ask which caused us to jerk apart.

"Perhaps, behind a tree?" I heard one of the boys say.

"Of course they are behind some tree, Brandon. But why did they not come out?"

"Let's go, they are waiting." I tried to say normally but it came out barely as a whisper.

"Yeah."

We stood up from the ground and walked towards the others.

"There you are!" Stella exclaimed, "I'm glad nobody's hurt."

"Yeah." I said.

We started walking back to our house.

I was walking beside Sky and after clearing my throat I muttered, "You know what? _I knew you were trouble when you walked in."_

 **~123~**

 **THE END OF CHAPTER NO. 7**

 **The longest chapter til now!**

 **Do you want me to write any other Winx' POV?**

 **Hope you like it!**

 **Don't forget to review!**

 **WinxClubBloom93**


	8. Chapter 8 - The Trouble I Never Had

**The Trouble I Never Had**

 _"_ _You know it don't matter, all of that clatter_

 _Words that don't flatter, only make us sadder_

 _Make your world shatter, stab you like a dagger_

 _Leaving you in tatters only makes me madder_

 _Don't wanna hear it today, today_

 _Don't wanna hear it today, today_

 _Hello, hello_

 _This is my voice_

 _Hello, hello_

 _Through the white noise_

 _Words only hurt when you let them matter_

 _Don't let them matter_

 _It's only chatter…"_

"I still don't understand what happened." I asked as we exit the stage.

Yesterday, after all that hassle we came back to our apartment. We haven't seen the boys till then as well and I am really glad for that. But, I don't know why but for some reason I miss Sky. His beautiful blonde hair. Those bright blue eyes, I—

Wait, what am I thinking?! He's totally gotten into my head. I really need to stop this.

"Me either." Tecna replied.

We sat down on a table and chatted for a while until Roxy came.

"Hey, Rox!" Stella greeted.

"Hey!" We all greeted.

"Hey, girls." Roxy replied. She sat down on an empty chair next to Flora.

"So, how's it been going?" She asked looking at all of us excited.

"Not good." Stella sighed.

"Why, what happened? Is this about those boys?" She asked, concerned looking at all of us.

"Yep." Stella answered popping th 'p'.

"You know there's been a chatter that some fairies were seen here, in Gardenia." She told us.

We all looked at each other not able to say anything.

"Well.." She asked again, raising her eyebrow.

Before we could utter a word we heard a familiar voice.

"Hey girls."

"So much for a peaceful moment." Tecna muttered under her breath.

"So, what is going on?" I heard Nabu ask.

"Nothing...good?" Aisha replied, more like a question than a statement.

"Guys, we'd like you to meet Andrew." Sky said, pointing at a guy we've never seen before. "This is Andrew, and Andrew these are the girls."

"Hello, girls." He said, smiling.

 _More like smirking._

"I'm Bloom." I introduced myself. Andrew looked like a bad boy. I mean he had black hair that were messy like he ran a hand in his hair several times. He had dirty green eyes which contained mischief in them.

"Nice to meet you, _beautiful_." He smiled, flirtatiously.

"Yo! Dude, stop being flirty. We are just introducing you, not setting you up." Sky said. I could smell some jealousy in the air.

Hmm….

"I'm Stella, by the way!" Stella introduced, smiling widely.

Oh God! What to do with this girl?

"What a beautiful name for a beautiful lady." He praised kissing the back of her hand.

And Stella?

She actually blushed.

"And who might you be, pretty lady?" He asked walking towards Roxy.

"I am Mona Lisa!" Roxy retorted.

We all wanted to laugh but somehow controlled it.

And like that their bickering continued. I find them really cute.

Totally ship them.

Roxew?

Anxy?

Randrew?

Please suggest some.

 **~123~**

 **Roxy's POV:**

Who does he think he is?!

I already hate him. First he flirt with Bloom then Stella and now me?

I really hate those typical bad boys who thinks they can have anything they want.

But let me tell you. I am not a friggin' good girl who will fall into his trap.

"I am Mona Lisa!" I retorted, angrily.

"Well, hello to the 2016 Mona Lisa!" He exclaimed with a teasing grin on his handsome face.

Wait, what?! Where did that come from. No! He is not handsome, I mean I know he is good looking but—wait, wait, I need to stop it. Yes. I mean I know he had well built abs under that shirt but—hey! What's happening!

"Take a picture, it'll last longer, _sweetheart_."

From the corner of my eye I saw all the boys and girls leave us. Wait, they're leaving me with this moron? Oh God!

"Stop calling me names. And I—I wasn't..um..checking you out." I stuttered. Why am I stuttering?

"You were stuttering that means you were totally checking me out." He replied, smirking and shrugged.

I gaped at him, my mouth hanging low. I was about to retort with a smart comeback but he spoke before me.

"Close your mouth sweetheart, you'll catch flies."

"You—you d**khead!"

"That's all you've got?" He eyed me, smiling innocently.

From which angle is he innocent?!

Oh God! Save me.

"He saved you. You're with me _darling_ that means your safe."

" . .ego get you jerk!" I spat as I left him and went towards the bar area.

The nerve of that jerkhead.

Yes, it came from jerk and d**khead.

But let me tell you, _He is the trouble I never had._

 **~123~**

 **THE END OF CHAPTER NO. 8!**

 **I hope you like it. It's a chapter for Roxy-lovers. Since I never wrote about her much in the previous chapters I decided to dedicate the whole chapie to Roxy-lovers.**

 **So Roxy's love interest will be Andrew. Let's go with the flow and see what happens next, since I do not know that myself.**

 **Don't forget to leave reviews!**

 **Love you buddies!**

 **WinxClubBloom93**

 **(Bloom)**


	9. Chapter 9 - Who Says

**Who Says**

" _Who says  
_

_Who says you're not perfect  
_

_Who says you're not worth it  
_

_Who says you're the only one that's hurting  
_

_Trust me  
_

_That's the price of beauty  
_

_Who says you're not pretty  
_

_Who says you're not beautiful  
_

_Who says."_

The whole crowd cheered as we finished our song. We are quite famous here. Roxy and Klaus are really cooperative along with Morgana, Roxy's mother who comes here often. She is really nice and cares for us. She is like a mother to us. She supports and helps us.

Sometimes Roxy sings with us as well when she's not busy.

"So..it feels so different today." Tecna commented.

"Yeah." Flora agreed.

"I feel good today." I shared.

"Me too." Aisha piped in, "We had no fight with the boys yesterday and all went good. Nabu's actually good. He acts like a real gentleman, sometimes."

"Ah-uh! Someone's got a CRUSH!" Stella sang.

"Shut up, Stella." Aisha said and blushed.

"Look she's blushing guys." I pointed out.

"I'm not." She answered, smiling slightly.

"Yeah." Stella said, totally not believing her.

We all laughed along with Aisha as we chatted more.

 **~123~**

 **Roxy's POV:**

I was working behind the counter when I saw the boys enter. They brought that d**khead with them. The moment our eyes met he smirked.

He smirked, I groaned.

I turned my back towards him and continued doing my work.

"Can I get a strawberry milkshake?"

I looked behind to see that jerk was standing before the counter with his hand on top of it bending a little. "No."

"No?"

"No."

"No."

"What NO?"

"You said no first. And that reminded me of Meghan Trainor's song 'NO'."

"Oh God!"

"Do you usually do that?"

"What?"

"Ask God for help when things get out of hand?"

" . .Andrew?" I asked emphasizing every word.

"Ooh, Princess said my name for the first time." He answered, smirking. "For the first time in forever, Mona Lisa called my full name."

"Did you really think my name is Mona Lisa?"

"Well, you never really told me your real name, so I decided to call you Mona Lisa." He said with a shrug.

"Ugh! Leave, j*rkhead."

"Why would I leave?"

"Because I said so."

"Ok, I'll leave but what is the magic word?"

"Andrew, please leave."

"Ah-huh, that's not the magic word, say 'Andrew is hot'."

"Never." I retorted, anger visible in my eyes.

"Never?"

"No, NEVER!"

"Never."

"What never?"

"Again, you said it first," He pointed out, "And I'm _never_ leaving if you're not saying the magic word."

"Fine," I huffed, angrily, "Andrew is hot." I said gritting my teeth.

"Thanks, I know I'm hot. Bye." He showed a toothy grin before turning around, leaving.

I turned as well and sighed in relief.

"Wait, where's my strawberry milkshake?"

Ahhh….!

 **~123~**

 **Stella's POV:**

We were all laughing when I saw the boys coming in.

Only one word to describe Branny-pooh.

HOT.

And yes, Branny-pooh is my nick name for him.

"Hey beautiful."

"Hey, Branny-pooh." I answered smiling slightly.

"What was that?" He asked raising his eyebrow.

"Oh, it's my nick name for you. Did you like it?" I asked, excitedly.

"Uh, yeah...it's okay, I guess." He said a bit unsurely but I didn't mind.

"I knew it, Branny-pooh." I said and hugged him.

 **~123~**

 **Musa's POV:**

I huffed at Riven. He always fight. I don't like him. I won't ever and I know it.

"Hey." That were his only words.

He never talks much. He's moody and always likes to go his own way. And I hate it. I hate such people who thinks they're incharge of everything or they can boss anyone around.

"Earth to Musa." Someone said as they waved their hand in front of me.

I looked to see that the person was none other than Riven. Wait—Riven talked!? I looked at him in shock to see that he was looking at me with raised eyebrows.

"Why are you staring? I know I have a lovely face and body but no need to creep me out." He said and smirked.

"Oh, shut up. Who says I was staring at you?" I retorted, lamely.

I knew it was lame because if only his smirk only widened but he said nothing. We both just stared at each other. He smirking, I glaring.

We both in a stare down competition. And of course….

..

..

..

..

..

I won!

Wo Hoo! 

"Okay, I give up, you won."

 **~123~**

 **Flora's POV:**

I noticed when the boys came in, Helia was looking at me. He smiled the very moment our eyes met. His smile was not like any other boy, smirk or an evil grin but a genuine smile. I blushed under his gaze. I am shy and everybody knew it as well. I kept my head down the whole time till he came and stood in front of me.

"You look beautiful when you blush." He commented. And if that's possible I blushed even more.

"I—I was not blushing." I stuttered my head still low.

He put two fingers under my chin and made me look up. "You don't need to be shy Flora."

"I am just shy with new people, like I am not shy with my friends only with new people I meet."

"Is it just for boys?" He asked.

"No, I don't make friends myself, the girls and I just met and talked and they made me feel one of them, so I ain't shy with them." I answered, honestly looking into his eyes.

"That is your personality, Flora, so I can't tell you to not being shy but you don't need to be shy with me." He told me.

"I will try."

"You should." He said as he gave me light kiss on the cheek that made me scarlet.

Why did he do that?

He then took my hand and lead me outside but I could not stop thinking about what had happened.

 **~123~**

 **Tecna's POV:**

"Me too!" Timmy exclaimed as I told him about a new video game I had just downloaded. He had played it too, apparently.

"I downloaded it as soon as it was released." I told him, while he looked at me with interest. "I was really excited."

"Me too. I've played it only one time though. I never got time for the second time." He said looking at me while he adjusted his glasses back on his nose.

"Hey, I have an idea!" I exclaimed with joy and excitement as I looked at him.

"What?"

"Let's play the video game, now."

"That's a cool idea, Tec."

 **~123~**

 **Aisha's POV:**

We just went to crash the waves, Nabu and I.

The day's pretty good and we were bored sitting in the bar. We decided it would be better to have some fun than sitting and moping around here and there, so we came outside to crash the waves. I don't know but I feel relaxed with water.

"I call dibs on the Blue one!"

"Orange then."

I ran towards the water and jumped in along with Nabu. How the time passed I don't know.

 **~123~**

 **Bloom's POV:**

As soon as I saw Sky walk in, my stomach did flip-flop. Butterflies in my tummy came alive.

What is going on? What is happening to me?

"Hey."

"Hi."

"What are you doing?" He asked as he sat down next to me.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, are you free?"

"Of course, what does it look like?"

"Then come on."

"What—what do you mean?"

"I'm not singing a song, come on, we are going somewhere." He said, excitedly.

"Where?"

"Just come on!"

"Okay."

 **~123~**

 **THE END OF CHAPTER NO: 9**

 **BLOOM'S POV, TO BE CONTINUED.**

 **You will see where he takes her in the next chapter.**

 **So Eid is coming guys, and so this 'Eid Special' chapter for my lovely friends!**

 **LOVE YOU ALL! THANKS FOR READING!**

 **Hope you like it!**

 **WinxClubBloom93**


	10. Chapter10-We'll Be Counting Stars Then

" **We'll be Counting Stars Then"**

"Where are you taking me?" I asked Sky for the nth time.

"Somewhere."

"Somewhere, where?"

"To a place."

I fiddled with the button and turned on the radio.

" _Lately I've been, I've been losing sleep_

 _Dreaming about the things that we could be_

 _But baby, I've been, I've been prayin' hard_

 _Said no more counting dollars_

 _We'll be counting stars_

 _Yeah, we'll be counting stars,"_

"I know that."

" _I see this life_

 _Like a swinging vine,"_

"Then stop asking me questions."

"Sky!"

"That's my name, don't wear it out."

" _Old, but I'm not that old_

 _Young, but I'm not that bold,"_

"Ugh! Sky, for once can't you answer me simply?" I asked, huffing in annoyance as I folded my arms to my chest.

"I am."

"What?"

"I told you we are going somewhere."

I gaped at him, "And I asked you where?"

"You ask too many questions." He replied with a shrug, not once taking his eyes of the road. I think that's a good thing, perhaps. "

"And you don't answer." I retorted, angrily.

"If you ask too many then I'll be looking at you and then _BAM!_ and _we'll_ be counting stars then." He said, smartly.

I huffed as I moved my face from him towards the side to the window in time to see that we have stopped in front of,

"The Fair?"

"Yep." He replied, popping the 'p' while looking at me with a grin.

I quickly smiled before hopping off, I noticed a big sign outide with 'The Fair' written on it. I have wanted to come here since ever. I mean, me and my girls made plans but we never got chance. But this is surreal. Oh my God!

"Come on." He said as he took my hand making the tingling feeling come back.

I nearly ran into the fair and saw that Sky was chuckling at my antics. "Let's go to the Ferris wheel!"

"Aren't you afraid of it?" He asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Why would I be? And by the way don't do that."

"Do what?"

"Raise your eyebrow at me."

"Ah…what?"

"I can't raise an eyebrow so I hate it when people do it in front of me. I feel so useless." I groaned. "I can only do it if I hold my eye and let the other go up."

He laughed.

"Why did you just laugh?"

"I find you hilarious."

"And why—"

"We're going to miss the fair, come on." He said as he dragged me along.

That—That…

 **~123~**

After a ride in the ferris wheel, he won me a cute teddy bear, in the middle of which was a small heart with 'I love you' written on it. We talked a bit about me and him, he is 19 years old (same as me), his favourite colour is blue, he likes to ride bikes, apparently, he drove a car here for me. (I personally found that sweet, but I'm not afraid of riding on the bikes, I like it, it's fun.), he has two parents (obviously) Erandor and Samara. And he didn't share much details.

"I want a candy floss."

"Ok, come on."

We brought two candy floss', mine pink and his blue.

"Is it a date?" I asked out of nowhere, this question was clouding my mind for quite a few moments.

"Do you want it to be?" He asked as he stopped walking and turned towards me. I noticed he didn't had the candy floss in his hand, He finished it pretty quickly.

Anyway, so, do I want it to be a date, I mean yes, in a way, but won't it be too early?

"I..." I was about to speak but was interrupted by a cell going off.

"Is that yours?" He asked me.

"I don't think so. I think it's yours."

"Oh." He said as he searched in his pocket for his cell, apparently.

"Hello…We are in the fair…Ok, where are you guys?…okay…yeah, we're coming…yeah…ok, bye." He hunged up and put his mobile in his pocket. "We have to go, Bloom, come on."

"What? Where are we going?"

"You'll know soon."

I frowned and followed him to his car. He opened the door for me, I quickly slid in letting him close the door. He came to his side and quickly hopped in before we were on the road.

 **~123~**

"We don't have them anymore. We were young when we all met in an orphanage. We don't know who our parents are." Tecna heaved a sigh, her voice cracking at the end, "When we turned 18, we left the orphanage, we worked in fruity music bar to earn the money and bought this apartment a year ago. And now we live here. That's all."

The boys were silent as were we. The girls had tears in their eyes as well as me. The silence that was developed between us was not awkward but comfortable.

 _Ring..._

We all looked at each other before looking at Helia whose mobile was ringing.

"Ms. Faragonda." He informed as he picked up the call from whoever this was.

Who is Ms. Faragonda?

"Yeah…you mean now?...tomorrow we'll be there….yeah…ok….yeah." He disconnected the call and looked at us. "Pack your things girls, 'cuz we are leaving tomorrow.

"What? Where?" I asked.

He looked at the boys once before saying, " We have to go to Alfea, there's an emergency. As the witches know now that you guys are the fairies, believe me your life ain't going to be easy."

 **~123~**

 **THE END OF CHAPTER 10.**

 **Hope you like it.**

 **So you know they went on a date and now they are going to Alfea. What is going to happen guys?**

 **Share your thoughts in comments. :)**

 **WinxClubBloom93 (Bloom)**


	11. Chapter 11 - The Last Concert

**Guys, this chapter is NOT EDITED, so if you find any mistake plz try to ignore it and if you can't understand anything, you can always tell me in comments. :)**

 **~1234567890~**

 **The Last Concert**

" _We can reach the constellations_

 _Trust me, all our dreams are breaking out_

 _No, we're never gonna turn to dust,_

 _All we really need is us_

 _We'll be the stars_

 _Oh, no, we're never gonna step too far_

 _Yeah, we're holding on to who we are_

 _When it's time to close your eyes_

 _They will see us in the sky,_

 _We'll be the stars!_

 _Oh ooh ooh oh oh_

 _We'll be the stars!_

 _Oh ooh ooh oh oh_

 _We'll be the stars"_

As we finished the song, I looked towards the crowd and in that moment, I knew that I had to leave. To leave this place, the singing and these amazing people who cheer for us. Who make us feel like stars. But we have to leave this all behind. My days here were the best, I can't ask for more.

 **~123~**

 **Flashback:**

" _We have to go to Alfea, there's an emergency. As the witches know now that you guys are the fairies, believe me your life ain't going to be easy."_

" _But we can't leave, our house is here, our lives are attached to this place, our job, everything's here we can't leave it to go to a place we haven't even heard the name of." I said looking at them._

" _Well, I did say it before, if you haven't notice, 'ALFEA'."_

" _Oh."_

" _So, we're leaving tomorrow."_

" _Yeah you told us that already." Musa sighed._

" _What is this place, Alfea, like?"_

" _Oh, it's…uh…kind of a castle for fairies where they teach you magic. Fairies are trained there by Miss Faragonda and Miss Griselda and many other teachers, each having a specific type of magic." Sky explained._

 _So this is Miss Faragonda. Quite complicated name there. I'll just call her Miss F._

" _Oh God, I always thought that fairies are in stories and movies but never have I ever thought that we could be fairies." Stella spoke, amazed._

" _Why do we need to train?" Tecna asked, looking curious._

" _Well as you guys know about the witches, you must know this as well that there is a school where the witches train, it is called 'Cloud Tower' and I must suggest this that you should never and I mean never go there." Timmy told us, fixing his spectacles back on his nose._

" _Which school do you go then?" Aisha asked, raising her_ _eyebrow._

" _Red Fountain, the School for Heroics and Bravery." Brandon said, with a proud smile._

" _Oh, that is why you're so brave." Stella commented ironically, rolling her lips into her mouth to keep her from smiling._

" _Was that an insult or a compliment?"_

" _Whatever you want it to be."_

" _So, if we're leaving tomorrow, can we do a last concert at the Fruity Music Bar? I'm going to miss this place and its people and we singing every day." I said before getting up._

 **~123~**

 **Flashback Ended:**

I smiled at the crowd before taking the mic and speaking, "Guys, I don't know how to say this but to put it simply, I would say that you are the best!" I paused as I heard the crowd cheer and hoot, "I, along with my girls, had the best time with you but I'm afraid it ends here," The crowd this time saddened, "This might be our last concert here. But we never know, we might meet again." I heard many yells.

"Whenever we'll have time, we will come here guys," Stella spoke in the mic.

"We'll miss you guys a lot!" Musa exclaimed.

"You guys are the best and I'll miss you." Tecna said.

"But never fear, this may not be the end, we'll miss you but we'll meet again." Aisha said, smiling as she waved at the crowd.

"We'll never be apart." Flora said.

The crowd cheered sadly as we got off the stage. All of them crowded us asking for pictures and autograph. I, along with the girls, signed the autographs and took the pictures.

Finally, after signing a whole bunch of pictures and autographs, we went towards the exit of the bar where the boys were patiently waiting for us.

I sighed, "So, what now?"

"Now, we go to Alfea." Sky told us, as we started to move.

"How far is this _Alfea_?" Aisha asked, as we walked towards God no what. The boys were leading us.

"Not much." Nabu answered.

"You mean, it's close by?" Flora asked, in a soft way.

"No, what I meant is its close but far." 

"Urg! That's why I hate riddles and puzzles. They confuse you to hell." Stella commented, groaning.

Nabu was about to answer when something hit my mind making me stop in my tracks, "Oh Sh*t! Aren't we supposed to take Roxy with us?"

"No, she's not a fairy, apparently." Sky answered, in his usual deep voice, that I think I was starting to like.

No! I can't think like this. This is serious. Not a drama where hero and heroine meet and fall in love. _Calm down!_

"But she is our friend, we can't leave her here." Musa retorted, speaking for the first time from when we started walking.

"Yes, but you will put her into more danger by bringing her into that fairy world, it is not a fairytale, it is reality, where she can get hurt seeing as she can't fight." Riven said, rather rudely might I add.

"Oh." Musa spoke quickly this time. "But you did not needed to be rude, spiked hair boy!" She exclaimed after a moment or two, probably thinking of a response.

"What did you just call me?" He stopped, stepping in front of Musa, his face looking quite red and displeasure clearly visible on his face.

"Oh, I just called you ' _Spiked Haired B—"_

"I heard what you said!" He hissed in anger.

"Good, then your hearing skills are perfectly fine." She said as she started to walk away.

"You—"

"Riven, stop it." Helia and Sky stopped him.

After a few moments, all was calmed and we were once again walking. Sky was by my side and our hands slightly touched each other a few times. I shivered feeling his touch on me. I don't know but he had some kind of effect on me.

As we walked I noticed that he held my hand. I don't know it was from the cold (because the winter was just starting to come) or because he was holding my hand, but I shivered. He noticed.

"You feeling cold, here take this." He removed his jacket –which was like a light sweater— and put it on me.

I closed my eyes feeling his warmth on me. He smell was indescribable.

One word: Amazing.

"We have reached, guys." Timmy said and I saw a thing that looked like a portal, I have seen fairy movies so don't judge me fellows. I know what a portal is.

And I know, you do too.

Whatever, I want to say one thing though,

I am very much confused.

 **~123~**

 **Hello, fellows.**

 **I updated, hope you like it.**

 **Always Comment.**

 **My exams are going on so plz don't hate me for taking long.**

 **Pray for me!**

 **:)**

 **WinxClubBloom93**


	12. Chapter 12 - Alfea

Alfea

"According to my analysis, this portal can transport us anywhere in 20 seconds." Tecna informed as she looked up from her palmtop.

"Wow! That must be cool. I mean we can go anywhere in just 20 seconds? That's amazing!" Flora exclaimed in wonder.

"Mhm, can it transport me to Paris? I've always wanted to see the Eiffel Tower." Stella said as she jumped up and down, obviously unable to hide her excitement. Her eyes were bright with happiness.

I laughed.

"Guys, let's not get off track, we need to be at Alfea as soon as possible, and yes Stella, it can transport you to Paris." Brandon spoke and went inside the portal, all of us following close behind.

"Oh my god! Remind me to visit Paris…" Stella shrieked, her voice fading as we transported.

 **~123~**

"Oh my god…" I trailed off in awe. Alfea…is a real beauty. I've never seen something like it. Never have I ever seen any castle intriguing me. But this is…Beautiful.

"Yeah, waoh." Aisha looked at the castle in awe, like me.

The others' mouths were opened as well.

"Like it?" Sky asked me as he stood beside me, now.

"I love it, it's so beautiful." I told him.

"Knew it, now let's go and meet Ms. Faragonda." He said loud enough for everybody and started to move with my hand in his'. He obviously doesn't know how much affect he has on me.

All of us walked towards Ms. Faragonda's office and stopped towards a door. 'Principal Faragonda' was carved on a silver plate attached to the door. Sky knocked on it and opened it after hearing a 'come in'. We walked in and I saw a lady with white hair, obviously old but she still held slight beauty and had a calm and motherly aura around her.

I smiled lightly as her gaze wondered around and she gave us a heart-warming smile. "Well, I see you are all beautiful girls but what matters the most is your heart, your inner beauty not the outer. Keep that in mind. Now let's welcome you here at Alfea." She paused as she magically placed six cups in front of us, "This is a special drink of Alfea. You might have not seen or drink it anywhere else. They are called 'The Welcoming Drink'."

We all took the drinks and I took a sip of my drink and oh my god, it was heaven, it's not like the drinks I have had before but it tastes delicious.

"It's amazing." I commented.

She smiled in return. At the moment, we heard the door open and saw a lady coming in. She had short brown hair and looked intimidating.

"Ah Griselda, girls this is Ms. Griselda, Griselda, these are the fairies." She introduced us.

"Ah, so you are are the girls, mind introducing?"

"Not at all, I'm Bloom. This is Flora, Musa, Aisha, Stella and Tecna." I introduced, pointing towards each girl.

"Anyways, girls I'm happy that you are here today to fight for this world. But I must tell you this that this will not be easy for you. The specialists must have told you that there is a school for witches as well. And they are not the ones to deal with easily." She told us leaning forward on her table and looked at us.

"Of course, we are ready to fight." Aisha said.

We agreed.

"You must all be tired, the specialists will show you to your dorms. You may leave."

We nodded and went outside. We followed the boys and I noticed that there were no students at all.

"Why is nobody here?" I questioned.

"The classes are starting from tomorrow." Sky answered.

"Oh."

Soon we reached our dorms and put our things in our rooms. I was sharing with Flora. Our room had a balcony as well.

"This is beautiful." I complimented.

"Mhm."

"We should go now. It's getting really boring." Said Riven, looking at the surroundings as they were the most boring things he'd ever seen.

"Yeah. You should go, seeing as you're not helping one bit." Musa said as she narrowed her eyes.

"Yeah, yeah. I am not interested anyway."

"You—"

"You guys, stop bickering!" I said and they both stopped fighting but still glaring at each other.

"We should really go." Sky said.

We nodded and led them outside. Ah…six flying bikes were parked there.

"They are the hover bikes, not flying bikes." Sky informed me, smiling slightly. Did he hear my mind or did I say that out loud?

"You said that out loud." He chuckled, the beautiful sound making me close my eyes but then I understood what he said. 

"Oh my god! That's embarrassing."

"No, it's not." Came his voice in a whisper. I looked at him and found him close to me. Our faces were inches apart. He leaned in and at first I didn't know what to do but when his kiss landed on my cheek, I relaxed. I mean it's not that I did not want him to kiss me but I think it is early. His lips lingered there –making the butterflies alive in my stomach—before pulling away but still not maintaining much distance. We looked into our eyes before he finally blinked and put some distance between us. We both were blushing, now.

"Goodbye, till next time." He greeted before getting on his bike and gave me a small smile and flew away.

I waved and whispered, "Goodbye."

 **~123~**

 **THE END OF CHAPTER 12.**

 **Tell me how I did it.**

 **(My exams are still going, so pray for me.)**

 **Till next time! Bye fella's.**

 **WinxClubBloom93**


	13. Chapter 13 - A New Start

**A New Start**

" _I'm an angel with a shotgun,_

 _Fighting 'til the war's won,_

 _I don't care if heaven won't take me back._

 _I'll throw away my faith, babe, just to keep you safe._

 _Don't you know you're everything I have?_

 _And I wanna live, not just survive tonight._

 _Sometimes to win, you've got to sin._

 _Don't mean I'm not a believer._

 _And major Tom will sing along._

 _Yeah, they still say I'm a dreamer….."_

Agh! I want to kill the person playing the song right now. I mean I know I like that song but I certainly do not like it at this time of the day. I mean, come on.

Wait…

If that's the song, then…that's my phone!

I quickly got up at that thought and looked around in search of my mobile. I looked at the side table to see my phone lying there, blaring. I quickly picked it up from its place and blinked four to five times before clearly looking at the caller. It was Roxy. I pressed the receive button.

"Hey, Rox." My voice came out a bit hoarse.

"Hey, Bloom," she sighed, perhaps in relief, "Where are you? I mean the guys informed me and dad but I wanted to know myself that you guys are safe."

"Rox, we are perfectly fine, you need not to worry about us. Now tell me how are you and Klaus and Morgana?", I replied, a bit guilty for not telling her properly, "I'm really sorry we did not get the chance to talk before leaving but as soon as everything's fine I'll come back, I promise."

"It's okay, Bloom, I understand, and dad, mom and I are just fine." She spoke with the hint of longing, "And I miss you guys."

"I miss you guys, too, but I don't have the slightest idea on what to do." I replied, looking at my night suit, feeling a bit sad.

"I'm sure you'll figure it out."

"I hope so, too, Roxy." I said, "I hope so, too." I heard some shuffling sound behind me and turned around to see that Flora was awake and now getting out of bed.

"Bloom, dad's calling me, I gotta go, see ya." She said as I heard some shuffling behind with her name being called.

"Bye, Roxy." I ended the call before I stood up, still in an oversized t-shirt –which I bought for myself for night. It is really comfortable, if I tell you—and shorts that reached till mid-thigh, so they were not _too_ short. I yawned and then greeted Flora, "Good Morning, Flora."

"Oh, good morning, Bloom. I didn't see when you ended the call. Was that Roxy?" She asked.

"Yeah, she was just worried, I told her that there's nothing to worry and we'll come back soon."

"We, actually, don't know when we're going back." She pointed out as a matter-of-fact.

"Ah-huh. But I said it so she would avoid taking tension." I spoke, quietly as I sat beside her. "I don't want them to be worried."

"You did the right thing, Bloom, we don't want to see her worried." Flora said, as she hugged me, sideway.

 **~123~**

We walked through the crowded hallways and towards Ms. F's office to get our schedule. We saw many girls pointing at us and whispering. It was getting really annoying, I mean haven't they seen new-comers before? We got to Ms. F's door just in time. I knocked three times on the door, softly.

"Come in." We heard.

I slowly pushed open the door and we entered in. "Good Morning, Ms. Faragonda."

"Ah-Good Morning, girls." She greeted as she looked at us through her glasses and leaned at the table and asked, "What can I do for you?" in a polite manner.

"Uh…we are here to get our schedule." Flora answered.

"You will all be having the same magic classes girls. Here are your schedules." She said as she handed to us our schedules.

"Thank you." Aisha thanked.

"Don't worry girls, you'll be fine. I know it is a little early but you will feel at ease, soon." We nodded and exit the office.

I looked through my schedule that there were only 5 classes. Only the teachers name was mentioned as well as class number but no subject. Are there subject? I mean it's a magic world.

 **~123~**

"Ah…Professor, can you explain that one more time." Flora asked, in a low voice.

"Of course, girl, as I have already explained it three times, I'll tell you again that you just have to follow the voice of nature, and you face everything that comes in your way bravely and you cannot use magic. You got it?" Professor Palladium explained for the fourth time.

 **~123~**

"Ah…What did the professor say?" Stella asked confused and terrified as we all looked at the creature in front of it. It was not too small and not too big, nothing we couldn't handle.

"Stella, calm down." I comforted. "We can probably handle it." I looked around and found two thick sticks. "Ah…guys I found two sticks here."

"Give me one!" All of them shouted in unison.

I looked at them with wide eyes and raised one of the stick in their direction and suggested, "I think Aisha should have since she's pretty good with fighting and martial arts."

All of them nodded. Aisha took the stick from me as we leaped on that monster and started to hit him. The girls found some rocks lying here and there and attacked the monster with it.

 **~123~**

"I'm tiirrreeeddd. What is the point of listening to the voice of nature? Nature can't speak and we can't get that into the brain of professor Paladia. If only he'd knew it can't speak." It was most probably the sixth time I heard Stella complain. Others were also resting.

"Ah, Stella nature doesn't speak but we can feel its energy in our heart and its Professor _Palladium_ not Paladia." Flora reasoned.

"Ugh! Whatever."

It had, indeed, been a long day.

 **~123~**

After a long and tiresome journey we were back at Alfea grounds.

"Great work all of you. So, you get 39 points." He pointed towards the first group. "You get 37 points, girls." He pointed towards the second group and then finally to us. "You girls get 42 points."

"Professor, why did they get more points? We got here before them." One of the girls called.

"Yes, but while you came, they were facing a monster, so I'd say it wasn't easy for them. You didn't have to face a monster, did you?"

"No." They murmured.

At the same time, we saw a ship coming towards Alfea and landed on the ground. As soon as it landed, the boys came out. Not any boys, but the boys from Red Fountain. I recognize the ship as well as it came to Earth once.

"Hey, Girls." They greeted.

"Hi."

"Boys, what brings you here?" Professor asked.

"Professor, we came here to tell that the witches are trying to attack Red Fountain and we need to talk to Ms. Faragonda." Brandon explained.

"Oh, you can go, boys, and as it's a mission for you girls too, you can go as well." Professor told us.

We nodded and left with the boys.

I don't know if I'll like this new start or not.

 _Don't know what is going to happen next, but I do know that I'm determined to face it_.


	14. Chapter 14 - Feelings

Feelings

"You all need to practice hard, seeing as the witches are trying to attack Red Fountain now; I think their next attack would be at Alfea. And boys please call Saladin and ask him to come at Alfea with all his students. You'll be staying here since the witched had tried to attack before, they'll do it again. So, I suggest you all practice hard. They can attack Alfea any time." She finished explaining.

"Yes, Ms. Faragonda." We agreed as Sky stood up to call Prof. Saladin.

"Good, you can go to you dorms and the boys would be staying in the opposite wing."

"Thank you, Ms. Faragonda." We said. Sky came back just as he finished the call. We all walked out and started to head towards our respective rooms.

"So…" Sky spoke.

"Uh…you're supposed to go to the opposite wing, Sky. If you don't know where that is then—" I spoke but was interrupted.

"You could show me." He finished, smirking.

"No, actually, I don't know where that is, as well. I was going to say 'if you don't know where that is then _you'll have to find out, by yourself."_ I was smiling, victoriously by the time the sentence finished. The smirk that was on his lips faded.

"You're really something."

"Uh-huh, I have to go, by the way. See you soon." I said as I turned around only to be pulled back again. He caught my wrist and spun me around so I collided with his muscular chest. I gasped at the impact. I looked up to see his blue staring at me, intently. His face was just centimeters apart.

"You're so beautiful." He whispered.

He cupped my cheek right and I blushed at our close proximity. Suddenly, my cell phone started to ring. I quickly jerked away from him and took out my phone to see that it was Musa. "Hello."

"Hey, Bloom, where are you?"

"Um…I'm in the hallway. Just coming. Is there a problem?" I asked, slightly panting.

"Hey, you ok?" She asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine. So…?"

"No, actually we were just about to discuss about the attack." She just needed to say that.

"Yeah, I'm coming." I said and hung up.

I looked behind to see that Sky was gone. Well, what was that? I shook my head and went towards the dorms.

 **~123~**

 **Sky's POV:**

What was that? Why did I hold her? Why is she the only person in my mind since I've seen her? Most importantly, what is happening to me?

"Dude, you Ok?" Brandon asked.

"Yeah, I'm good. I'm just going to take a nap." I said as I went towards the bed.

"Sure, I'll wake you up at dinner time."

"Yeah, that'd be good." I lay down in the bed and faced the other side before letting the thoughts consume me.

I don't know what I like about her the most. Perhaps, her eyes, those eyes of her which memorize me each and every time I look at them. Those crystal blue orbs that lit brightly when she is happy. But then there are her soft red lips that always curl up beautifully when she smiles. Her hair. The red streaks, ever so beautiful. I don't know if I have ever seen someone as beautiful as her. Bloom. Bloom, what are you doing to me?

My thoughts were soon broken as soon as my phone started to ring. Damn! Where is that piece of technology when I need it? I quickly checked in my pocket and found it.

I groaned loudly as saw who was calling.

"What happened, dude?" Brandon asked.

"A big problem."

"What is it?"

"Brandon, it is Diaspro calling." I said.

He looked shocked as well, and stated sarcastically, "Well I think you should pick it up before the little princess gets mad."

"Oh, God. She makes my ears bleed with her non-stop talking and constant complains as to why everything didn't reach her standard." I lied down on my bed once again before picking up the phone.

"Hey, darling!" She greeted, "Why weren't you picking up your phone?"

No How are you's? Anyway, "You know Diaspro I'm on a mission and I'm not allowed to talk for long and I'm really busy, now-a-days."

"I know honey, you work too much. When are you going to stop? You know you always find comfort with me, so come back soon."

Yeah, like hell, "Yeah, ok."

"Good! And then we can prepare for our wedding, and honey I want this wedding to be grand and I will decorate everything myself…" Yeah, yeah, speak all you want, it's your credit that's finishing.

Brandon was snickering all along seeing my position, that bast*rd! He didn't have to go through a crazy fiancée.

"Are you listening to me, love?" She asked.

"Yeah, I am. You were talking about roses?"

"No, silly, I like daisies. So, yeah, I was saying…"

I sighed, uncomfortably, "Diaspro, I need to go, the professor's calling."

"Ok, call me soon." I hung up.

"Oh, god, I wish she would never call me, again." I groaned putting my head in my hands. Brandon, who snickering, laughed out loud, now.

"You.." I threw a pillow at him.

He was still laughing.

I lay back down before I thought about something.

"Sh*t! Oh, no."

"What? What is it?"

"Hey, Brandon. I'm about to marry Diaspro."

"Yeah." He nodded, confused.

"But, I think I like Bloom." I said my thoughts loud.

"What, waoh, dude that's double sh*t!"

"Yeah, what am I going to do? I'm going to marry Diaspro but I'm falling for Bloom." I said, my eyes widening as soon as the realization hit me like a ton of bricks.

Brandon didn't say anything.

"I think I'm going to stop the wedding." I said and looked at him.

Brandon looked at me like I was a crazy maniac. "Uh, you know you can't do that. The whole wedding had been the headline for the past few days since your engagement was announced. Your parents will get angry and you know Diaspro, she's very clingy."

"But I don't know, I need to stop this. It will not be good for Diaspro, as well, if I marry her and think about someone else. I like Bloom and I'm sure I can think of ways to please my parents." I said, even though I have nothing in mind.

"That's totally your choice, but I will be there to support you. You're my best friend and I trust you. I don't like Diaspro, in fact I hate her. And I think Bloom is good for you."

"Thanks, man!"

 **~123~**

 **Bloom's POV:**

 _No, I can't wait much longer_

 _It needs to happen now_

 _'Cause I can't spend the rest of my life chasing you around_

 _I want to get much closer_

 _You need to tell me how_

 _Baby, how, how_

 _Babe, 'cause I_

 _I got these feelings for you_

 _And I can't help myself no more_

 _Can't fight these feelings for you_

 _No, I can't help myself no more_

 _I got these feelings for you_

 _(Got these feelings for ya, got these feelings for ya)_

 _Can't fight these feelings for you_

 _No, I can't help myself no more_

 _I, I, I_

Ironic!

Really, Musa, really? You think about that song, when my own feelings are on surface?

Ever since, I came back I just can't stop thinking about Sky. His face just keeps popping in my mind, no matter how many times I've tried to block it. I can only think about his eyes, which were looking at me, intently.

And the way he held me, ever so gently. Urg! What is it with my thoughts? I need to stop thinking about him.

I've got to say, I've got feelings for Sky.

 **THE END OF CHAPTER 14!**

 **SONG: Feelings by Maroon 5.**

 **Hope you like it!**

 **WinxClubBloom93!**


	15. Chapter 15 - The Witches Attack

**The Witches Attack**

No, no, no, no! This is bad. This can't be happening. I can't do this. No, that's bad. I can't like Sky. This is bad for me and my health. I can't end up like last time. I don't think I can love again, not after what happened the last time.

I sighed and pushed myself off the bed and towards the hall.

 **~123~**

"So, I do it like this professor?" I asked as I attacked and looked at the professor.

"That was a perfect hit, Bloom." The professor said, happily. It has been a few hours since we've been practicing now. To say I'm exhaushted would be an understatement.

"So, uh, professor can I please take some rest?" I asked, nicely.

"Ok, Bloom, you can." Professor laughed.

"Oh, thank you, professor." I sighed in relief and happiness.

I changed back into my normal form and went towards the cafeteria. It's been a week since we started practicing and I was happy to finally have a distraction to forget Sky. I don't know but I don't think that Sky likes me or will ever like me. I never doubted my beauty because I know that I am beautiful, not being arrogant or like that but I have fair complexion, red hair. Is he even into red heads? Would he ever like me? Is there a possibility?

I didn't realize I was too deep into thought that I collided into someone. "Ouch!"

I felt hands on my elbows and looked up to see those memorizing blue eyes that I haven't seen in a week. "You okay?"

"Uh, yeah," I cleared my throat and looked in every direction except his eyes. "I'm Okay. Thanks." I stepped away.

Suddenly, all the things in the hallway seemed more interesting.

"So..., I haven't seen you in a while." He said.

"Yeah, actually I was busy, you know with the practice and all?"

"Yeah, I totally understand. It's been quite hard for us too, the practice."

"Hmm...I'm exhausted." I explained how I felt.

"Same."

"So, where were you heading to?" He asked as he looked at me with raised eyebrows.

"To the cafeteria. Do you want to come?" I asked. God! What am I doing? Why am I inviting him?

"Yeah, sure, I'm feeling quite hungry." He stated.

I laughed as we walked towards the cafeteria. It's like the air's suddenly lightened. I don't know why but I feel comfortable around him. Is it the attraction?

Oh, God! Why do so much questions arise in my mind when I am around him?

"Bloom, your spacing out."

"Oh, I am sorry, did you say something?"

He smiled, "I asked, what do you want? Since, you know, we're at the cafeteria?"

"Oh, right. I'm sorry." I laughed lightly.

He laughed as well as we ordered.

 **~123~**

The time with Sky had been very well. In fact, it was heaven. I felt really comfortable around him. We shared a few laughs at his silly attemps of jokes. All in all, it was perfect. Unfortunely, after a few moments, it was time for departure.

So far the Trix hadn't attacked. I won't say that I'm waiting. Actually, I'm dreading that fact.

I sighed, heavily before changing into my pyjamas and getting into my bed under the plush covers. My head rested on my soft pillows and hummed _daylight._

 _Here I am waiting_

_I'll have to leave soon_

_Why am I holding on?_

_We knew this day would come_

_We knew it all along_

_How did it come so fast?_

 _This is our last night but it's late_

_And I'm trying not to sleep_

_Cause I know, when I wake, I will have to slip away_

 _And when the daylight comes I'll have to go_

_But tonight I'm gonna hold you so close_

_Cause in the daylight we'll be on our own_

_But tonight I need to hold you so close_

 _Oh-whoa, oh-whoa, oh-whoa-oh-_

I felt my bed vibrate. I looked to the side to see my phone.

 _New Text Message_

Hmm...that's strange who would send me texts at this time of the night?

I opened the text. It was from an unknown number. As I looked at the mentioned name at the end I smiled.

 _Sweet Dreams of ME, princess. -Sky_

 _How did you get my number? -Bloom_

I typed.

 _I have my ways, sweetheart. -Sky_

 _My, you seem like a stalker, now. -Bloom_

 _Maybe, I am for you. -Sky_

I smiled like crazy as I replied,

 _And by the way, what's up with the nicknames? -Bloom_

 _Just feel like it. -S_

 _Ok, now I am sleepy, so stop, Good Night. -B_

 _Aww, I didn't even start yet. -S_

 _Stop it, Sky, let me sleep. -B_

 _Ok, sweet pea, Good Night. -S_

 _And again with the names, good night. -B_

 _Good night. -S_

 _Good night. -B_

 _Good, night. -S_

 _Will you stop? -B_

 _Nope, you have to. -S_

 _Ok. Bye. -B_

 _Bye. -S_

God! This boy is unbelievable. Knowing him, he probably won't stop messaging me, I stopped answering and went into a peaceful slumber.

 **~123~**

"They are planning something grand. We just don't know it. We need to find it out. If not then we need to be prepared. They can attack any time-" Miss. F told us but was interrupted when we heard a loud crash.

We all stood up as Stella commented, "And that time may be now."

I looked outside through the window and saw that the witches were attacking Alfea. "Oh, no!"

"Girls, you all need to transform, now." Ms. F informed us.

We nodded before tranforming, "Enchantix!"

 **~123~**

"Solar Blast!" Stella attacked.

"Whao, you actually learned the names?" I heard Musa say as she threw another attack at Stormy.

"Well, yeah."

"Fire Volt!" I attacked at Icy, who was currently trying to attack the boys. All the boys and Professor Saladin and Codatorta are here.

I looked at Flora. Darcy was about to attack and I yelled, "Flora watch out!"

"Frozen Vines!" Icy attacked but I reached down and stopped the attack, that was about to hit the boys.

I was breathing heavily. "Bloom, are you okay?"

"I'm fine, Sky. I need to go."

"Wait, you seem tired." He spoke, worried.

"I told you, I'm fine, Sky, nothing that I can't handle." I smiled.

He smiled as well, "Well, good luck."

"I wish you the same."

I flew back to the sky and started attacking the witches. I've been attacked on a few times as well. And my body's aching.

After a few more hits from the the other girls, as well, the Trix retreated. We all sighed in relief.

"Well, that went great." Stella commented and walked in tiredly.

 _It has been a hectic day._

 **~123~**

 **THE END OF CHAPTER 15!**

 **Hope you like it!**

 **Song: Daylight by Maroon 5**

 **Don't forget to review!**

 **WinxClubBloom93**


	16. Chapter 16 - Roxy's New Powers

**Chapter 16: Roxy's New Powers**

I was really exhausted after the fight. It was my second fight in my fairy form with the Trix. My first was in Gardenia. Speaking of Gardenia, I really miss that place. I really want to go back, it's been weeks. Oh, I really miss my old house.

"Hey, Bloom, what're you thinking about?" Flora asked, just as she sat on the bed of our dorm on the other side of the room.

"I just miss Gardenia and our old house." I answered.

"Hmm. Me too."

"You know, we can ask miss Faragonda and pay a visit to Roxy." I said, eagerly, now sitting on the bed.

"We could, but, you know, it might be impossible, since we're here to fight off the witches and…"

"I know but they attacked yesterday and they lost and I don't think they'd be doing the next attack soon, since, they'd take time to plan and etc. etc." I reasoned.

"You're right. Then let's go talk to the girls about this." She told me.

"Yeah."

 **~123~**

 **Sky's POV:**

 _Oh no!_

This cannot happen.

Like hell, it _must not_ happen.

This will be a disaster.

Diaspro cannot come at Alfea. Not when Bloom's here. I can't make a bad impression on Bloom but I don't think it's fair with Diaspro as well. We are arranged to marry. Key word: Arranged. Not in love. At least not me. But that's our parents' fault. I really like Bloom and I don't think I can afford to lose her.

If Diaspro comes here she will cling to mew 24/7 and I bet about that. Seeing that, Bloom might have a wrong idea. Like when I kissed her on the cheek that day, she might think I was just playing with her and her feelings. What should I do? I know I have to tell her soon about mine and Diaspro's engagement but how? Most importantly when?

"Yo! Buddy, what's up? Lost in the thoughts of a certain redhead?" Riven asked, rousing me from my thoughts.

"No, actually I was thinking more about Diaspro, since she's coming here to see me."

The color on Riven's face drained as he'd seen a ghost. Brandon snickered as the others' faces were similar to Riven's. Apparently, only Brandon knew about this before.

"SHE'S COMING HERE?!" He shouted.

 **~123~**

 **Bloom's POV:**

"Guys, I was just on the phone with Roxy. She said that yesterday something tried to hit her dog, Artu, but when she pushed it away she felt a light in her hand like magic and when that attacked it it fell away. Personally, I think that Roxy is a fairy too." Aisha explained to all of us.

"Wow." That was all I said.

"We should tell Ms. F about it, immediately."

"You're right, Flora, we should tell Ms. F about it." Musa agreed.

"Hey, why don't we go to Gardenia and bring Roxy here? We could get a chance to meet Klaus and Morgana." Stella said with an excited grin.

"But let's all ask Ms. F before making any plans." Tecna said as a matter-of-factly.

"Tecna's right, let's ask Ms. F." I told them.

All of us agreed and went to Ms. F's office.

 **~123~**

 **Roxy's POV:**

 _I used to believe_

 _We were burnin' on the edge of somethin' beautiful_

 _Somethin' beautiful_

 _Sellin' a dream_

 _Smoke and mirrors keep us waiting on a miracle_

 _On a miracle_

 _Say, go through the darkest of days_

 _Heaven's a heartbreak away_

 _Never let you go, never let me down_

 _Oh, it's been a hell of a ride_

 _Driving the edge of a knife_

 _Never let you go, never let me down_

 _Don't you give up, nah-nah-nah_

 _I won't give up, nah-nah-nah_

 _Let me love you_

 _Let me love you_

 _Don't you give up, nah-nah-nah_

 _I won't give up, nah-nah-nah_

 _Let me love you_

 _Let me love you_

 _Oh, baby, baby_

 _Don't fall asleep_

 _At the wheel, we've got a million miles ahead of us_

 _Miles ahead of us_

 _All that we need_

 _Is a rude awakening to know we're good enough_

 _Know we're good enough_

 _Say go through the darkest of days_

 _Heaven's a heartbreak away_

 _Never let you go, never let me down_

 _Oh, it's been a hell of a ride_

 _Driving the edge of a knife_

 _Never let you go, never let me down_

 _Don't you give up, nah-nah-nah_

 _I won't give up, nah-nah-nah_

 _Let me love you_

 _Let me love you_

 _Don't you give up, nah-nah-nah_

 _I won't give up, nah-nah-nah_

 _Let me love you_

 _Let me love you_

 _Oh, baby, baby_

The bar was full tonight and people were crowded. I had too much work tonight. I was really busy preparing the milkshakes and smoothies. I had recently prepared 7 bowls of fruit salads.

I really miss the girls. I wish I was with them. When I was with them they would help me and we would prepare everything together. They would always help. I sighed, feeling tired. It's been a long time.

I was on my way to make another milkshake when I heard Artu whimper. I looked towards him and saw that something was attacking him. I quickly went towards him and tried to push that thing away from him. In that moment, my hand was brightened with an unknown light. And with that the creature that was attacking Artu ran away.

I quickly took my phone off the counter and dialed Aisha's number.

 **~123~**

 **THE END OF CHAPTER SIXTEEN!**

 **I know this chapter is really small but the next chapter will be more fun with Roxy included as well. In the last few chapters, I really missed Roxy, so now here she is. She'll be showing more now. But my updates can be late as my exams are starting in a few months. So don't be mad.**

 **Hope you like it.**

 **WinxClubBloom93!**


	17. Chapter 17 - The Trix's Plan

**The Trix's Plan**

 **Trix POV's:**

"So that little fairy they are hiding in Gardenia has powers as well…"

"Clever move, the Winx moved to Alfea but they left that little fairy here in Gardenia. Ha! Let's get her." Icy suggested as Darcy discovered about Roxy's powers.

"Yeah, she might be of use. You see if we capture her then we might use her to blackmail the Alfea girls and we can defeat 'em all." Stormy proposed as they all looked intently at the crystal ball that was showing a picture of Roxy.

"We must plan a new attack and this time we won't be defeated." Icy said with her head held high and a look of hatred and revenge on her eyes.

 ***********~123~**

 **Bloom's POV:**

"Miss Faragonda, we think Roxy has powers. Like, Roxy is a fairy too." I told Ms. F

"Hmm, maybe you're right Bloom, if Roxy is really a fairy then we need to save her, she might be in danger if the Trix come to know about this."

"What do we do now? Do we bring her here?" Flora asked the question that we all wanted to know.

"Yes, you need to bring her here. But I think some of you should stay here besides two or three specialists will go with you too." She put her hands on the table and looked at us.

"So, I think Flora, Bloom and I should go and the rest stay here." Aisha suggested.

"Yeah, it's okay." They agreed.

"Ok so you guys, take the specialists Sky, Nabu, Helia and Andrew with you." Ms. F said.

"Alright, Ms. Faragonda." I said as we all came back to our dorms.

Apparently, the specialists have already been informed about it by Ms. F so all we need to do is go.

"I think tomorrow will be the best time to go. We don't have anything to do." I suggested.

"Okay, so we'll leave tomorrow morning." Sky said.

We were all gathered in our dorm's living room to discuss about the time we'll leave to get Roxy.

"Is Roxy okay?" Andrew asked, his face laced with concern.

"Yeah, she is now."

"We need to see is she really is okay? Can we call her?" He asked, again.

We all smiled.

"Uh-huh, we lived with her for almost 19 years but it seems that you're more worried." Tecna commented, smirking.

"Uh-uh, n-no. I-I'm not w-worried." He stuttered laughing nervously. He scratched the back of his before he said, "We should go, and we have to leave tomorrow." They stood up and left.

We laughed after they went.

"He probably has a crush for our Roxy." Flora said, smiling.

"Yeah, omg! It's so cute!" Stella gushed, grinning.

We laughed before we went to our rooms to get some sleep.

 **~123~**

 **Diaspro's POV:**

 **(Surprised?)**

 _My prize possession_

 _One and only_

 _Adore ya girl I want ya_

 _The one I can`t live without_

 _That's you that's you_

 _You're my special little lady_

 _The one that makes me crazy_

 _Of all the girls I've ever known_

 _It's you, it's you_

 _My prize possession_

 _One and only_

 _Adore ya girl I want ya_

 _The one I cant live without_

 _That's you that's you_

 _You're my special little lady_

 _The one that makes me crazy_

 _Of all the girls I've ever known_

 _It's you, it's you_

 _My favorite, my favorite_

 _My favorite, my favorite girl_

 _My favorite girl_

 _My favorite, my favorite_

 _My favorite, my favorite girl_

 _My favorite girl_

"Ahh! Why did Sky always have to go?! We are engaged and he doesn't even care?! When is he coming back?" I yelled in frustration.

Why does he always leave alone in the castle?

But I'm determined to make him mine. And I will have him. He is only mine.

 _But he doesn't even look at you._ My conscious spoke.

"Ugh! Shut up, you stupid conscious. He is mine and he will marry me after all, he has to look at me! He decided to marry me! It's not a joke!"

 _It is. His parents made that decision not him._

Did I ask for your opinion? SO SHUT UP!

I paced in my room furiously. A knock sounded on my door.

"Come in."

"Princess, Prince Liam is going at Alfea to see his cousin Prince Sky, after two days, Queen Samara was asking if you wanted to go as well—"

I interrupted him before he could go on, "I'll go! Great! I can see my Sky, now. Thank you for giving me such amazing news. Here take this." I took out my gold ring that I didn't wear and gave it to him.

"Thank you, Princess, but I can't take this—"

"Oh have it!"

Yes! I'm really happy that I can finally see my Sky!

 **~123~**

 **Unknown POV:**

I came into my room and looked at all the photos of _her._

She should know how much I love her. I can't live without her but she rejected me and my love. I won't take revenge but I will take her.

I looked at the photo of her _**(If you want to see the pic then you have to look for it in my Wattpad account—My username is 'WinxClubBloom93'. If you can't, then you can imagine as you like.)**_ She was wearing a blue dress with flowers on it. Her blue eyes hypnotizing. Her red hair making me crazy. I have hundred of pictures of her.

My day starts by looking at her. But her? She's probably wondering everywhere but isn't thinking about me.

I know you love me, sweetheart and I will come and get you. I love you, I never stopped. I will be with you soon. I'm coming. Coming to get you, beauty.

My Sweetheart.

My Beauty.

My love.

My _Bloom._

 **~123~**

 **THE END OF CHAPTER 17!**

 **Forgive me, my friends. A Cliffhanger.**

 **But seriously, who is this new lover of Bloom?**

 **Diaspro's coming at Alfea.**

 **Sky's cousin, Liam?**

 **Liam and Bloom's lover will soon be a part of this.**

 **Roxy will be coming in the next chapter.**

 **What are your thoughts about all of this?**

 **Don't be lazy! Come on, click on the review button and comment!**

 **Hope you like it!**

 **HAPPY EID-MILAD-UN-NABI! :)**

 **WinxClubBloom93**


	18. Chapter 18 - White Horse

**White Horse**

 _Say you're sorry_

 _That face of an angel_

 _Comes out just when you need it to_

 _As I paced back and forth all this time_

 _'Cause I honestly believed in you_

 _Holding on_

 _The days drag on_

 _Stupid girl,_

 _I should have known, I should have known_

 _That I'm not a princess; this ain't a fairy tale,_

 _I'm not the one you'll sweep off her feet,_

 _Lead her up the stairwell_

 _This ain't Hollywood; this is a small town,_

 _I was a dreamer before you went and let me down,_

 _Now it's too late for you and your white horse to come around_

 _Maybe I was naïve,_

 _Got lost in your eyes_

 _And never really had a chance_

 _My mistake, I didn't know to be in love_

 _You had to fight to have the upper hand_

 _I had so many dreams_

 _About you and me_

 _Happy endings_

 _Now I know_

 _That I'm not a princess; this ain't a fairy tale,_

 _I'm not the one you'll sweep off her feet,_

 _Lead her up the stairwell_

 _This ain't Hollywood, this is a small town,_

 _I was a dreamer before you went and let me down,_

 _Now it's too late for you and your white horse to come around_

 _And there you are on your knees,_

 _Begging for forgiveness, begging for me_

 _Just like I always wanted but I'm so sorry_

 _'Cause I'm not your princess, this ain't a fairytale,_

 _I'm gonna find someone someday who might actually treat me well_

 _This is a big world, that was a small town_

 _There in my rear view mirror disappearing now_

 _And it's too late for you and your white horse_

 _Now it's too late for you and your white horse to catch me now_

 _Oh, whoa, whoa, whoa_

 _Try and catch me now_

 _Oh, it's too late_

 _To catch me now_

 **Bloom's POV:**

I woke up to the loud sound of my alarm that I set yesterday to wake up early as we have to go to Roxy, today. I set it off before sitting up on my bed and yawned. I pushed the covers off my body and stood up. I looked to see Flora asleep so I decided to wake her up.

"Hey, Flora." I lightly gave her a push. "Flora, get up. It's seven thirty we have to leave at nine."

"Hmm…ah…what time is it, Bloom?" She asked, her voice hoarse.

"Its 7:30 a.m. Hey, I am going for a shower, I'll be back soon." I told her before going towards my cupboard and opening it. I took out my light blue notch collar shirt and paired it with a blue pair of jeans. I took a warm shower before drying myself with a towel and putting on my clothes. I came out of the bathroom with a small towel on my head. Flora went to the bathroom after me.

I pulled out my towel and left my hair undried. It was 8:30 now and I sat on my bed ready. Flora came out of shower and we left and went to the living room where all were waiting. Yeah, Flora and I didn't put any makeup because we didn't need it. I don't really like too much make up as well.

At 8:45 we were all ready to leave. We said our goodbyes and sat in the back of the bikes that I don't like very much since were literally flying over the sky and not to forget, we could fall off it. Anyway, back to the topic at hand, I sat at the back of Sky's bike. He greeted me and smirked, obviously sensing my fear as I looked at the bike.

"Hey." I replied before sitting, "So…uh…don't we wear any…type of helmets?"

"No, we're flying, so that means rare chances of getting hurt." He explained.

"Yeah and we could off the bike, easily and die. No rare chances of that." I retorted.

He chuckled, "Don't worry, you won't fall off the bike," He paused before tilting his head to the side, "if you hold me tight." And then we were off.

A few moments later, we were flying in the sky with me clutching Sky tightly, my hands around his waist and my head pressed on his back and my eyes closed tightly. Him laughing at me. Me screaming. Ah, you get the picture.

All the girls were in the same situation as me. It was apparently our first time doing this. So we were not exactly a fan of it.

"W-what if we f-fall off?" I asked in a low voice, afraid if I even raise my voice I'd fall off. Weird. I know. But I was feeling really great from the inside, holding onto him, practically hugging him. I felt sparks. But on the other hand my situation was something else.

He laughed once again, obviously enjoying himself. Argh!

After a few moments, I felt dizzy after the ride and was glad the torturous ride was over. We were now in Gardenia. Back home. I felt really happy to see my home town. I looked around, beaming.

"It feels so good to be back!" I exclaimed in joy.

"Yeah, I've wanted to come here since long." Flora said, smiling.

"Me too!" Aisha exclaimed.

"Let's go get Roxy." Andrew said.

"Patience, lover boy." I said, seeing as his face clearly showed impatience.

"Stop calling me that!" He exclaimed.

We laughed before going to find Roxy.

 **~123~**

 **Trix's POV:**

"Well, let's go sisters. And be more powerful." Icy told Darcy and Stormy as they flew away to get Roxy in Gardenia.

Soon, they reached Gardenia and went to where Roxy works.

 **~123~**

 **Bloom's POV:**

We soon reached the Fruity Music Bar and all went in.

"Hey, Roxy!" Aisha called.

 **Roxy's POV:**

"Hey, guys thank God you're here." I said as I hugged all of them, except Andrew. "Hey…" I trailed off.

"Hey, Mona Lisa." He smirked.

"Hey, jerk head!" I narrowed my eyes at him, "Well, what are _you_ doing here?"

"Came to sweep the princess off her feet. Sorry, couldn't bring a white horse." He shrugged.

The other's snickered. Are they finding it funny? Really?

"No need, because you're not my prince charming and you'll never be." I retorted, fake smiling.

"Guys stop it." Bloom intervened.

"He started it!"

"She started it!"

We both exclaimed at the same time, and then turned to glare at each other. I knew it. He stole my words. Copy cat!

"So, let's go somewhere and talk." Helia said.

"Hey, guys, why don't we go back to our house. There we can talk quietly." I suggested.

"Yeah, great idea, Rox." Bloom said, "Let's go."

 **Bloom's POV:**

"Yeah, great idea, Rox. Let's go." I said.

But before we could get out we heard a loud crash.

"Omg! Where did that come from?" Flora asked.

"Hahahahahaha! Did you miss us?" A cold voice said, suddenly.

We looked up to see the Trix.

"The Trix!" We (girls) exclaimed at the same time.

They smirked before Stormy added, "We are not here to disturb you or attack you. Just hand us Roxy and we'll leave!"

"No way, you witches keep your hands to yourself!" Andrew exclaimed before putting Roxy behind him, protecting her.

I smiled at his overprotective ways. "Girls, lets transform!" I exclaimed.

"Winx Enchantix!"

After transforming, I attacked, "Leave her alone you witches! Fire Vortex!"

"Vine Avery!" Flora attacked.

"Dark Portal!" Darcy attacked us but we dodged skillfully.

"Ice Crystals!" Icy attacked. Aisha and I dodged it but it hit Flora who fell but fortunately, Helia, caught her. Aisha and I sighed in relief before returning our attention back to them.

Sky, Helia, Nabu and Andrew were also fighting.

After a lot of fighting we finally got rid of the witches.

"Now,…let's go and discuss…about it."

 **~123~**

"Alright, so we are here to bring you back to Alfea." I continued, "Since you know, there's a ninety percent chance of you being a fairy."

"What?—"

"Yeah, so you have to go. All will be confirmed when Ms. F will see you." Flora said.

"Yeah so, will you come? Are you ready, Roxy?" Aisha asked.

"Yeah, I'm ready."

 **~~~~~~~~~~~~1~~~~~~~2~~~~~~~3~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

 **THE END OF CHAPTER NO. 18!**

 **Hope you like it.**

 **So, I updated early this time!**

 **Tell me what you think in your reviews!**

 **WinxClubBloom93!**


	19. Chapter 19 - The Masquerade Game

**The Masquerade Game**

 _ **Wha- wha- what did she say?**_

 _ **Mmmm, whatcha say,**_

 _ **Mmmm, that you only meant well?**_

 _ **Well, of course you did**_

 _ **Mmmm, whatcha say,**_

 _ **Jason Derulo**_

 _ **Mmmm, that it's all for the best?**_

 _ **Of course it is**_

 _ **I was so wrong for so long**_

 _ **Only tryin' to please myself (myself)**_

 _ **Girl, I was caught up in her lust**_

 _ **When I don't really want no one else**_

 _ **So, no, I know I should've treated you better**_

 _ **But me and you were meant to last forever**_

 _ **So let me in (let me in) give me another chance (another chance)**_

 _ **To really be your man**_

 _ **'Cause when the roof caved in and the truth came out**_

 _ **I just didn't know what to do**_

 _ **But when I become a star**_

 _ **We'll be living so large**_

 _ **I'll do anything for you**_

 _ **So tell me, girl**_

 _ **Mmmm, whatcha say,**_

 _ **Mmmm, that you only meant well?**_

 _ **Well, of course you did**_

 _ **Mmmm, whatcha say (whatcha say)**_

 _ **Mmmm, that it's all for the best?**_

 _ **Of course it is**_

 _ **Mmmm, whatcha say,**_

 _ **Mmmm, that you only meant well?**_

 _ **Well, of course you did**_

 _ **Mmmm, whatcha say (whatcha say)**_

 _ **Wha- wha- wha- wha- what did she say?**_

 _ **How could I live with myself**_

 _ **Knowing that I let our love go (love go)**_

 _ **And, ooh, when I do with one chance**_

 _ **I just gotta let you know**_

 _ **I know what I did wasn't clever**_

 _ **But me and you we're meant to be together**_

 _ **So let me in (let me in) give me another chance (another chance)**_

 _ **To really be your man**_

 _ **Girl, tell me whatcha said (said)?**_

 _ **I don't want you to leave me**_

 _ **Though you caught me cheatin'**_

 _ **Tell me, tell me whatcha said (said)?**_

 _ **I really need you in my life**_

 _ **'Cause things ain't right, girl**_

 _ **Tell me, tell me whatcha said (said)?**_

 _ **I don't want you to leave me**_

 _ **Though you caught me cheatin'**_

 _ **Tell me, tell me whatcha said (said)?**_

 _ **I really need you in my life**_

 _ **'Cause things ain't right**_

 _ **'Cause when the roof caved in and the truth came out**_

 _ **I just didn't know what to do**_

 _ **But when I become a star**_

 _ **We'll be living so large**_

 _ **I'll do anything for you**_

 _ **So, baby, whatcha say!**_

 **`1`**

 **Bloom's POV:**

The next morning we were all back at Alfea and discussed with Roxy about her powers in Ms. Faragonda's office.

"You are a fairy Roxy, do you understand. Just like the girls. So I'm giving you a room here at Alfea—" Ms. Faragonda started but was cut-off by Roxy.

"Wait, wait, wait! So you're saying, I have to stay here? Like literally?"

She nodded.

"But, what about my father? My job? Gardenia? Everything?"

"Roxy, when the girls came here, they left everything as well and as far as for your father. You can visit him anytime." She explained.

Roxy beside me sighed before muttering, "Alright."

"And girls I'd like you to inform that there is a masquerade ball tonight at Alfea. Here are more details about it." Ms. F said handing us a pamphlet.

I took and thanked her before we all read it.

There was no theme, we could wear anything but a rule, more like a game, _any guy who likes a girl, has to find that girl before midnight and give her a kiss. And anyone who wouldn't be able to find or kiss that girl will mean that they're not meant to be._

Weird. But, I really hope that Sky will find me.

"Oh my, God! I want Brandon to find me! I can't wait! Omg! We have to select our dresses! Come on girls, let's get ready! We have to go shopping!" Stella exclaimed, hopping with excitement.

We all groaned and said simultaneously, "Oh, Stella!"

 **~123~**

 **Sky's POV:**

 **A** masquerade ball? Well, that's cool. I just hope that according to that game, I will find Bloom. Tonight, I want a chance. A chance to tell her how I feel about her. I smiled before my phone rang. I looked at the caller to see it was Diaspro. Oh Gosh!

"Hey."

"Hey, honey! How are you doing? Well, guess what?! I have great news for you!" She told me, excitedly.

I felt dread built up in me. When it's a good thing for her, it means, its bad thing for me. Oh-oh!

"I am coming with Liam to Alfea to meet you, tonight!" She said and with that I felt the color of my face drained, "I will be at the masquerade ball! And, I want you to find me, love."

"Oh, you're…coming? But, how did you know?"

"Oh, your slave, Brandon told me about it!"

"Brandon's not my slave, Diaspro, don't call him that!" I said, firmly. Brandon's my best friend, when nobody was beside me, he was. He has helped me through a lot and I won't listen to Diaspro badmouthing him. I won't listen anything against him.

"Yeah, whatever, so I'm coming, I just don't know what to wear and..." I blocked her out knowing that listening to her will only cause my ears to bleed.

What about, Bloom? What will she be wearing? How will I find her in such crowd? I have to find her, no matter what. She will be wearing a mask but her long red hairs are enough for me to recognize her. I will find her. Diaspro is also coming here along with Liam, which will cause more trouble...wait! Liam's coming here?

"Diaspro, Liam's coming too?" I asked, hoping for a better response.

"Yeah! So as I was saying..."

Oh sh*t!

 **Unknown POV:**

Tonight, love. Tonight, I will be the one to find you. To describe my feelings for you. To tell you I love you and to _kiss_ you.

I will come to the masquerade, Bloom, and I will take you and make you mine. You were always mine. No one else's. I will be your knight in shining armor, your prince, your Romeo and everything, my love. My beautiful princess! I will be the one giving you love. I will show you that I am made for you and you are made for me.

I kissed her beautiful photo and went to my room to get dressed.

 _See you tonight, my love._

 **~123~**

 **Diaspro's POV:**

I am going tonight to meet Sky. I can't wait and I know that I will be the one he would find before midnight and kiss. Who else would he? I am his fiancée after all.

I laughed at that thought. Me and him. Dancing, laughing together. Soon Sky, soon.

I rang Sky's number and talked to him about it while I waited for my dress to come.

My dress and all the necessities came shortly and I waited for Prince Liam after I was dressed. After all, I am going with him.

Shortly after, there was a knock on my door.

"Come in."

"Princess, Prince Liam has arrived, he is downstairs with the King and Queen."

"Alright, I'm coming.''

The time has come...

I cascaded the stairs, slowly. My mask was in my hand as I decided I would wear it later.

"Hello, Princess Diaspro." I heard and looked towards Prince Liam.

"Hello, Prince Liam." I greeted then bowed to the King and Queen, "Your Highnesses."

They nodded as Prince Liam spoke, "Shall we?"

"We shall."

 **~123~**

 **Liam's POV:**

I walked outside with Diaspro hanging on my arm. All that courtesy I showed before was just an act of gentlemen. I really don't like Diaspro. She's just too clingy. Sometimes, I pity Sky, my cousin, stuck with this stuck up. I don't know what his parents even see in her. Perhaps, benefit.

She's engaged to Sky but has linked her arm with me. What kind of girl does this? I don't think I'll ever understand her. I sighed. Girls like her just go where they find benefit, fame, money. I know that because, I too, have come across girls like these. But I haven't committed to anyone.

"So...?"

"So..."

What is she trying to do? Start a conversation?

"Why don't you take a date with you?" She asked.

"Well, I don't need anyone. Maybe, I'll find someone at Alfea, heard there are beautiful girls there." I commented.

"Yeah, maybe there are. But you know what everybody will be looking at me when I walk in." She gushed.

 _Full of herself._

"Yeah. Yeah." I nodded uninterested.

"Well, you know what, I am going to make a grand entrance and everybody will be looking at me..."

 _...And...Sky was correct, she blabbers a lot._

 _~1~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~2~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~3~_

 **THE END OF CHAPTER NO. 19**

 **Hope you like it.**

 **So...Masquerade?**

 **Ok, so don't forget to REVIEW!**

 **Love you guys.**

 **And MERRY CHRISTMAS!**

 **I especially posted for you guys as a gift! So enjoy! :)**

 **(I am a MUSLIM, though)**

 **WinxClubBloom93**


	20. Chapter 20 - Masquerade - Part 1

**Masquerade – Part 1**

 **(I'm not that descriptive so if you want to see the dresses, go to my wattpad profile or you can imagine them as you like.)**

 **`1`**

 _ **Usher**_

 _ **(yeah man)**_

 _ **So we back in the club**_

 _ **Get that body rocking from side to side (side to side)**_

 _ **Thank God the week is done**_

 _ **I feel like a zombie gone back to life (back to life)**_

 _ **Hands up, and suddenly we all got our hands up**_

 _ **No control of my body**_

 _ **Ain't I seen you before?**_

 _ **I think I remember those eyes, eyes, eyes, eyes**_

 _ **'Cause baby tonight, the DJ got us falling in love again**_

 _ **Yeah, baby tonight, the DJ got us falling in love again**_

 _ **So dance, dance, like it's the last, last night of your life, life**_

 _ **Gonna get you right**_

 _ **'Cause baby tonight, the DJ got us falling in love again**_

 _ **Keep downing drinks like there's no tomorrow there's just right now, now, now, now, now, now**_

 _ **Gonna set the roof on fire**_

 _ **Gonna burn this motherfucker down, down, down, down, down, down**_

 _ **Hands up, when the music drops**_

 _ **We both put our hands up**_

 _ **Put your hands on my body**_

 _ **Swear I seen you before**_

 _ **I think I remember those eyes, eyes, eyes, eyes**_

 _ **'Cause baby tonight, the DJ got us falling in love again**_

 _ **Yeah, baby tonight, the DJ got us falling in love again**_

 _ **So dance, dance, like it's the last, last night of your life, life**_

 _ **Gonna get you right**_

 _ **'Cause baby tonight, the DJ got us falling in love again**_

 _ **Usher, don't lie**_

 _ **Hear no evil, or speak no evil, or see no evil**_

 _ **Getit, baby, hope you catch it like T.O.,**_

 _ **That's how we roll**_

 _ **My life is a movie, and you just tivo**_

 _ **Honey got me swishin' like a dreadlock**_

 _ **She won't wrestle, but I got her in a headlock**_

 _ **Yabba dabba doo, make her bed rock**_

 _ **Mami on fire, psh, red hot**_

 _ **Bada bing, bada boom**_

 _ **Mr. Worldwide as I step in the room**_

 _ **I'm a hustler, baby, but that you knew**_

 _ **And tonight it's just me and you**_

 _ **'Cause baby tonight, the DJ got us falling in love again**_

 _ **Yeah, baby tonight, the DJ got us falling in love again**_

 _ **So dance, dance, like it's the last, last night of your life, life**_

 _ **Gonna get you right**_

 _ **'Cause baby tonight, the DJ got us falling in love again**_

 _ **Yeah, baby tonight, the DJ got us falling in love again**_

 _ **So dance, dance, like it's the last, last night of your life, life**_

 _ **Gonna get you right**_

 _ **'Cause baby tonight, the DJ got us falling in love again**_

 **`1`**

 **Bloom's POV:**

It was now six and the ball was at 7 o' clock. I was in my dorm with Flora. We were getting ready for the ball. I had already taken a shower.

I was wearing a beautiful light blue halter neck dress. My nails were perfectly painted blue and I wore a light blue choker—it had a small bow on the side—around my neck. My hairs were in perfect curls (they were loose curls). I did a natural make up. I had a silver diamond ring given to me by Morgana. I wore silver shiny stilettos. After I was ready, I looked at my reflection and saw a beautiful girl staring back at me.

I have already said that I never doubted my beauty. Everybody told me I was beautiful but I don't know, I think I was missing something in life. I wish today my parents were here. I don't even know who they were. I have never seen them. I don't even know if they were alive. I wish they were, to tell me how beautiful I am. To tell me they love me. To support me and to tell me they are proud of me.

"Bloom, you ok?"

"Y-yeah. I'm good." 

"You're thinking about that again?"

"Yeah, I can't stop myself."

"Don't worry, everything will be ok." She hugged me sideways.

"Hey, Bloom, you know, Roxy's shifting here." Flora said.

"Really, that's great news!" I exclaimed. "But where're you going?"

"Yeah, I'm shifting to another room." She said, wearing her earrings. "But I'm still here."

"That's great, you'll be with us." 

"Yeah."

"Hey, how do I look?" I said and twirled so that Flora would tell me.

I usually don't care about looking good but for some reason I wanted to look good, tonight. Or perhaps, for someone. I smiled while I wore my bracelet. I think I'm really starting to like Sky. I was never this conscious of myself, but ever since Sky came into my life, I've always been trying to look good, especially in front of him. I don't know what's happening to me.

 _What are you doing to me, Sky?_

"Hey! Bloom!" Flora said as she waved a hand in front of my face so I broke out of my faze.

"Y-yeah?"

"You look great! But why are you looking in the mirror and smiling for the past five minutes?"

"Oh, I am?"

"Yeah." She nodded while she fixed her hair.

"I might be finding myself….beautiful?" I said, stupidly.

 **`1`**

 **Sky's POV:**

"Bro, you ready?"

"Yeah, just have to wear my shoes." I replied to Brandon's question.

"Ok."

"Where's your mask?"

"Here." He showed me. It was a black colored mask. It was simple but elegant.

"Nice." I praised before getting up, "I'm ready." 

I picked up my mask from the table and put it on. My mask was black with gold.

Brandon's phone rang and he picked it up.

"Hello…yes…he's here, yes, he will…yes, I will give it to him." He handed the phone to me while I raised my brows. ' _Your mom' he mouthed._ I took the phone from him and put it on my ear.

"Hello, mother." 

"Sky, my son. So, I think you've heard Diaspro's coming?" She questioned from the other side.

"Yes, mom, I've heard." I replied quietly, not feeling so enthusiastic.

"Oh, that's good. Well, I just wanted to say that you take care of her, she is your fiancée, be with her and don't disappoint me. Have a good night." Then she hang up.

I sighed.

"What's up?"

"Mom. She wants me to stay with Diaspro and to take care of her and…not to disappoint her."

"Well…"

"Well, what?"

"It's too bad, not good. But hey, you'll be wearing a mask. Nobody will recognize you...at least, not until midnight. Hey, listen, you spend the night with Bloom and I'll take care of her. But remember, I'll call you before midnight, ok, then you come to Diaspro, that way is the only way that you cannot be suspicious." He said, putting a hand on my shoulder.

"Alright."

"Now let's head out, it's almost seven." He said and we both walked out.

 **`1`**

 **Third Person's POV:**

It was almost seven and all of the girls were waiting for Stella to come out of her room. All of them were looking pretty.

Shortly, Stella came out. Stella was wearing an off-shoulder gold floor length dress. A gold beaded mask. Light make-up. A gold band on her right hand's middle finger. Her blonde hairs were in loose curls, just as Bloom. All in all, she looked beautiful.

Tecna was wearing a beautiful deep green halter neck floor-length dress, which flowed beautifully. Its top was decorated. The dress was backless and her hair was straightened. They were of middle length. She wore black heels that were visible from under her dress.

Musa was wearing a dark blue knee-length dress. Its top was covered in lace. It was really gorgeous. She wore black multi-strap heels. Her hairs were styled in an elegant up-do with bangs curled on side.

Flora was wearing a tea pink dress which was strapless with beads on its top, the dress was fluffy and flowed down beautifully. Her hairs were backcombed and bangs were set to a side. Her hairs were put on the left side. She wore beautiful tea pink stilettos.

Aisha was wearing a gorgeous dress. Its top was black lace with half-sleeves and the green bottom flowed beautifully. She wore beautiful black pump heels which suited really well. Her hairs were curled and pinned back and were out on her right side.

Roxy wore a burgundy dress. Its top was covered in lace and it flowed beautifully. Her hairs in a pretty updo. She wore a gold ring in her second finger of her left hand. She wore matching heels.

All in all, they all looked beautiful. They all chatted and wore their masks before walking into the party.

 _To Kill…_


	21. Chapter 21 - Masquerade - Part 2

Masquerade – Part 2

B _ackstreet_

 _Listen up_

 _This scene's so hypnotic_

 _Smoking mirrors, lights and magic_

 _Paper faces in gold_

 _There's solider boys, beauty queens_

 _Everyone's a mystery_

 _It's got me losing control_

 _Yearning, I'm yearning for the one to steal my eyes_

 _Wanna play in this game of disguise ,_

 _It's a masquerade, a love parade_

 _So won't you stay and dance with me._

 _All through the night and day_

 _My masquerade, I need you baby_

 _So stay with me tonight ._

 _Masquerade, Masquerade, Masquerade, Masquerade ,_

 _Masquerade, Masquerade, Masquerade, Masquerade ,_

 _Just like a perfect dream,_

 _I don't ever wanna leave_

 _A thousand freaks in the show_

 _One's a tiger, one's a lynx_

 _One's a king that suffering_

 _Moving high, moving low_

 _Burning, I'm burning, can't you see it in my eyes?_

 _Wanna play in this game of disguise?_

`1`

The party was in full swing. People were dancing everywhere and some were finding the girls that they liked. Some roamed about, others drank and enjoyed.

Diaspro and Liam soon arrived at the party.

"Waoh! There are even more hot girls than I imagined!" He exclaimed, amazed, once he took a look around.

"Urgh! Why is everyone not looking at me?!" Diaspro exclaimed.

Liam snorted, "Because you're not the queen of England?"

"Well, you're correct, I'm not the queen of England, but I'll soon be the queen of Eraklyon."

"Yeah, right, like I will let my dear cousin marry a cunning lady like you." He muttered, inaudibly.

"What?" She asked, as she looked around for any sign of Sky.

"Nothing! Nothing!"

 **`1`**

Bloom walked around for any sign of a boy with blonde hair and blue eyes. There were many but not very familiar as Sky's. Eventually she found him. She smiled as she saw a boy with familiar blonde hair and blue eyes.

Liam saw a beautiful girl with red hair, beautiful blue eyes staring at him. He smiled at her as he thought ' _hot_ ' to himself before walking towards her. He saw as she smiled at him.

 _She is beautiful!_

"May I have this dance with you, my lady?" He asked as he took her left hand and kissed the back of it. ' _Smooth skin'_ he observed.

Bloom found his voice a bit changed but shrugged it off as she thought he might have used a different tone with her, teasing her. She saw his expected grin and nodded her head in a way to say 'yes'.

He lead her way through the dance floor and placed her left hand on his shoulder while placing his own hand on her waist, then took her right hand in his as they started to sway, slowly.

 **`1`**

Meanwhile, Sky looked all around to find Bloom but he couldn't see her.

 _Where are you, Bloom?_

"Where is she?" He asked Brandon.

"Well, I don't know about, Bloom, but I've found Stella." He said and detached himself going towards Stella.

Sky groaned, "Do any of you have any idea?"

"Nope." Riven replied and smirked. "I've found my way to a beautiful girl."

"I can't seem to find Flora." Helia said, looking around as well.

Timmy and Nabu had already found their girls, apparently and Andrew was also with Roxy.

"Hey, I think that's Flora." Helia looked and saw a beautiful girl with brown hair and a tea pink dress roaming about. "Sorry, dude, gotta go."

"Ya, ya, leave me alone."

 _Lucky bastards, already found their girls._ He thought.

 **`1`**

Riven saw a girl who had beautiful mid-night blue hair and she was wearing a beautiful knee-length blue dress and went towards her. She was looking rather bored. 

"A dance?" He asked, surprising the girl.

She looked unsure of what to say but eventually gave in considering she had nothing else to do, "Sure."

"So, let's not ask each other's names before mid night, we could actually surprise each other when we take our masks off." He said as they slowly lost themselves to music.

Musa was unsure as to why a random guy would randomly come to her. She was bored because she had no passion for parties, except the music. Music was like a key to her. Everything would be open if she listened to music. So when he asked her to dance, she gave in for the sake of the music because she liked all types of music. They swayed together and Musa agreed to the deal the stranger made.

 **`1`**

It was already twenty minutes to the party and Sky couldn't find Bloom. He was determined he would only dance with Bloom. He also tried to call her but it seemed she didn't answer. Probably, because of the noise, he thought. He turned around and instantly saw a flash of red hair. He recognized those red hairs. 'Bloom' was his only thought. He smiled but it soon vanished, when he saw a boy dancing with her. They were cracking up at one of the jokes he made.

 _Who is he?_

He instantly felt jealous. The boy had hairs similar to his. Their height was also probably the same. He walked and went towards them, keeping a close eye on them.

Bloom laughed to her might. She almost didn't believe that it was Sky. Usually, he was never _this_ funny. Bloom really enjoyed the night so far. She had fun dancing while he told her some jokes.

"T-that's am-azing!" She laughed as she commented.

 _I don't know why but it feels like I'm missing something. That warmth. I don't know but why am I not feeling it? Usually, when I'm with Sky, I feel it. But today, now, not now, I don't feel anything. My hearts not beating as it beats for him. What is this? What is happening?_ Bloom thought.

While they were laughing, Bloom, from the corner of her eyes saw someone coming towards them. She looked and was almost shocked to see what she saw.

An identical boy was standing there who looked exactly like Sky through the mask. They both had same blonde hair and blue eyes.

"Excuse me, but may I borrow the lady?" The boy that came, asked.

Bloom looked at the boy in front of her and said, "I haven't got your name yet."

"You'll know very soon." He replied, letting her hand go.

"Wait, so you won't tell me now?"

"I told you, very soon."

 **`````````1```````````1```````````**

 **THE END OF CHAPTER NO. 21!**

 **Hope you like it!**

 **Song: Masquerade – Backstreet Boys**

 **I will be uploading part 3 soon.**

 **Don't mind me about the lyrics, please, because I write the chapter first and then the lyrics and if you find the chapters small then I'm sorry because I'm really busy now-a-days with school and in the start of March are my exams and with the test going on I barely find any time. So I do my best to update on Sunday.**

 **But I will be really glad if you guys tell me about my faults so I can correct them. It won't make me mad but happy that you will tell me about my mistakes. I will do my best to correct them. Thank you.**

 **Don't forget to REVIEW!**

 **(They mean a lot) :)**

 **WinxClubBloom93.**


	22. Chapter 22 - Masquerade - Part 3

**Masquerade – Part 3**

 _Just like a perfect dream_

 _I don't ever wanna leave_

 _A thousand freaks in the show_

 _One's a tiger, one's a lynx_

 _One's a king that suffering_

 _Moving high, moving low_

 _Burning, I'm burning; can't you see it in my eyes?_

 _Wanna play in this game of disguise?_

 _It's a masquerade, a love parade_

 _So won't you stay and dance with me_

 _All through the night and day_

 _My masquerade, I need you baby_

 _So stay with me tonight_

 _Masquerade, Masquerade, Masquerade, Masquerade_

 _Masquerade, Masquerade, Masquerade, Masquerade_

 _I gotta know the girl behind the mask_

 _Let me in, where you've been, don't pretend_

 _Dreamed that I had her alone_

 _Show your face to me, we could be everything_

 _It's a masquerade, a love parade_

 _So won't you stay and dance with me_

 _All through the night and day_

 _My masquerade, I need you baby_

 _So stay_

 _A masquerade, a love parade_

 _So won't you stay and dance with me_

 _All though the night and day_

 _My masquerade, I need you baby_

 _So stay with me tonight_

 _Masquerade, Masquerade, Masquerade, Masquerade_

 _Masquerade, Masquerade, Masquerade,_ _Masquerade_

* * *

It was disturbing for Sky to watch Bloom talk to another guys, but he knew that he couldn't stop her. He was not her boyfriend or anything but he wanted to be. His attraction for her only seemed to grow but never fade.

The guy looked exactly like Sky from what he could see from the mask. Almost same hairs and same eyes. _Who could he be?_ He thought.

"Can I have this dance?" He asked Bloom who nodded, politely.

"Sure."

They got into the dancing position and swayed as the music flowed through.

"So, who was he?" Sky asked, his jealousy not vanished.

"Uh...I don't know, he didn't tell me."

"You shouldn't dance with a stranger." He said, quietly and softly.

"Oh, yeah? Well, you're stranger too."

He didn't respond her but smiled and asked, "So, are you enjoying the night?" As he twirled her.

"So far, yes, I am." She replied smiling beautifully.

"You're looking beautiful." He praised, his eyes fixed on Bloom.

She blushed before saying, "T-thank you."

Sky leaned closer to Bloom and they danced all night. _(To the best song ever. Lol! XO)_

Bloom's heart was beating fast. That familiar warmth was present there; she could just not pinpoint whose. They swayed perfectly together and the boy leaned in more. Bloom shuddered at the closeness and Sky enjoyed it.

* * *

Diaspro was frantically looking here and there but she could not find him. She sighed, more like cried out in rage before someone came to her.

"Not enjoying?"

"Well, does it look like I am?" She replied, harshly.

"Oh, well, a beautiful lady like you shouldn't be not enjoying."

She blushed at their compliment.

"What is the matter, though?" He asked.

"Agh, I need to find my fiancée but he is nowhere to be seen." She retorted, angrily.

"Me too, but I am finding my girlfriend."

"Really?"

"Yes." The stranger replied and asked, "So would you like to dance?"

"Sure, why not?"

They both smirked and went dancing.

* * *

Bloom and Sky swayed slowly when a soft song came on and looked in each other's eyes. The passion could be seen in their eyes. Sky knew it was Bloom behind the mask but Bloom was afraid, as she did not know it was Sky. She was afraid she would kiss a total stranger when he started to lean in. 'Maybe Sky and I are not meant to be?' She thought before closing her eyes as well.

 **Sky's POV:**

Finally, the moment I've been waiting for. To kiss Bloom. I forgot everything as I saw her closing her eyes and leaning in. I closed my eyes as well and leaned in slowly putting my lips on her soft pink lips and kissed her deeply. Immediately, all I could feel were sparks. I knew there was a connection between us and I know that we are meant to be. She kissed me back and in that moment I knew it was the best kiss ever. I may have kissed other girls but none was like this; Soft and intoxicating. It was not a hurried, passionate kiss but slow and soft, just like a drug.

After a few moments, we both pulled back and looked into each other's eyes. She was about to speak something but before that my cell phone started to ring. I cursed, quietly and pulled out my phone and answered it.

"Sky it's almost midnight, come near the tall pillar on your left, I think I've seen Diaspro, now come on before the masks are off." He told me, hurriedly.

Dam* I forgot about her. "I'm coming!" I put my phone in my pocket before turning towards Bloom, "Listen, I need to go and I'll see you soon. That kiss we had was the best thing ever. So…" I leaned in and gave her a quick kiss and before she could open her eyes, I was away.

I went towards Brandon who pointed towards Diaspro. I nodded and walked towards her. She spotted me, immediately and ran towards me, leaving the stranger she was dancing with before.

The countdown started, people started yelling, "1o!"

9

8

7

"Sky, is that you?"

6

5

I nodded in response.

4

3

"I knew I would find you but honey it is about to be midnight, you found me too late! Now let's kiss and—"

2

1

Before she could complete her sentence or kiss me the countdown reached to 1, which means it's midnight.

"It's midnight, masks off!" Some people yelled.

I also pulled my mask off and said, "Diaspro, I really think that we're not meant to be."

* * *

 **Musa's POV:**

The stranger and I danced together and surprisingly I enjoyed our time together. It has been really fun for me. He had joked multiple times making me laugh.

Now, its midnight, time to pull our masks off. Finally, I get to see who my masked stranger is. The boy who's making my heart beat faster. The boy who's been my dream guy for the whole night.

"Pull it off!" I whispered to him.

"You too!" He told me.

"K, let's do this."

We took a deep breath and pulled our masks off. And...I was surprised to see that my dream guy was Riven.

"Riven!"

"Musa!"

* * *

 **Bloom's POV:**

I wonder what happened to him. Why did he run off? I couldn't even get his name. Both boys I danced with, I am confused. Who were they? And why did they run away? It's like they're Cinderella's and I'm their Prince Charming. While I was thinking someone came up to me.

"Hello, love."

Before I could say anything it was midnight and the masks came off. I looked to the stranger's face and gasped, "Andy?"

* * *

 **~123~**

 **END OF CHAPTER NO. 22!**

 **I hope you like it!**

 **And the most awaited moment has arrived. The kiss that you had all waited for. So, what do you think? Give me your thoughts in comments.**

 **How's the story going? Should I end it or continue longer?**

 **Hope you liked it! ;)**

 **WinxClubBloom93**


	23. Chapter 23 - The Encounter

**The Encounter**

 _I remember years ago_

 _Someone told me I should take_

 _Caution when it comes to love_

 _I did,_

 _And you were strong and I was not_

 _My illusion, my mistake_

 _I was careless, I forgot_

 _I did,_

 _And now when all is done_

 _There is nothing to say_

 _You have gone and so effortlessly,_

 _You have won_

 _You can go ahead tell them,_

 _Tell them all I know now_

 _Shout it from the roof tops_

 _Write it on the sky line,_

 _All we had is gone now_

 _Tell them I was happy_

 _And my heart is broken_

 _All my scars are open,_

 _Tell them what I hoped would be_

 _Impossible, impossible_

 _Impossible, impossible_

 _Falling out of love is hard_

 _Falling for betrayal is worse_

 _Broken trust and broken hearts_

 _I know, I know..._

 _Thinking all you need is there_

 _Building faith on love and words_

 _Empty promises will wear_

 _I know, I know..._

 _And now when all is done_

 _There is nothing to say_

 _And if you're done with embarrassing me_

 _On your own you can go ahead tell them_

 _Tell them all I know now_

 _Shout it from the roof tops_

 _Write it on the sky line_

 _All we had is gone now_

 _Tell them I was happy_

 _And my heart is broken,_

 _All my scars are open_

 _Tell them what I hoped would be_

 _Impossible, impossible_

 _Impossible, impossible,_

 **`1`**

 **Bloom's POV:**

I'm confused.

So many things are unrevealed. After the ball last night, I'm confused about most things. First, who was the guy I danced with? There were two identical boys; both had same hair and same eyes. And probably many boys here have the same hair. The guy that kissed me and ran away looked like he was Sky but then the guy who left me looked like him too. Ugh! How am I going to recognize him? It's all messed up.

And second, Andy was here. What was he doing here? Why _is_ he here? What should I do? Should I tell the girls? Or should I not? I don't know why he's here or what he'd do. I don't know if I should tell the girls or not. I don't want to include them in my problems. They are happy and I don't want to take their happiness away. But Andy is dangerous, he can do anything. I guess time will reveal everything.

I blew out a breath and stood up. I came into the living and saw all of the girls were present there except Stella. Flora was watering the plants, Musa was listening music, Aisha was exercising and Tecna was doing something on her laptop. I picked up the remote and turned on the T.V. to see Teen Wolf.

We have Netflix so it's cool. I love Daniel Sharman and he absolutely fits the role. He's just so hot! I am one of his fan girls. Sometimes I think I should start acting just to be with him. I was on episode 18 of season 3 where Scott, Isaac, Lydia, and Aiden meet in Stiles' bedroom. Lydia and Aiden stay behind to see if they can find any clues in Stiles' room, while Scott and Isaac go tell Stiles' dad that he's missing. All the while my eyes never missed Isaac.

I started watching it recently and by recently I mean I started a year ago and I've planned to finish it (The Series, I mean). When I started watching, I kind of got addicted. The mystery and everything and it's just amazing. While I was watching Stella came into the room running and quickly took the remote from my hand before I could do anything.

"Hey!"

"What? It's time for Gossip Girl!" She chirped as she settled herself on the couch beside me. She changed the show from Teen Wolf to Gossip Girl.

"Stella! Give the remote back!" I yelled while trying to get the remote back.

"Oh my! Bloom, have you seen Nate Archibald, he's so hot!" She grinned. "Oh, I wish I was with him instead of Serena, Blair and Sage etc.!" She pouted.

"Ugh! Stella, I was watching Teen Wolf!" I cried.

"So," She paused and looked at me and then her lips slowly curved into a smile, "I'm still watching Gossip Girl because Nate is hot!"

"No! Isaac is hotter!"

"No way!"

"Guys! Stop this! You're fighting like two kids over one candy." Aisha said.

We both stopped and looked at her pulling innocent faces and then slowly looked at each before yelling, "She started it!"

Aisha groaned before saying, "Stella, Bloom was watching Teen Wolf, you came later, so give her the remote back."

Aisha comes to this mother-like mode when we behave like this. And I'm really lucky to have friends like the girls. They really are the best. After hearing what Aisha said I grinned and took the remote from Stella's hand, who huffed and pouted, "But it's important!" She whined.

"No, excuses."

I like Gossip Girl but Teen Wolf more. I changed the channel and sat there watching it while grinning at my triumph.

 **`1`**

 **Sky's POV:**

I couldn't even reveal myself to Bloom. I had to run away to Diaspro. Now Liam and Diaspro will be staying here a few more days. I need to tell Bloom about Diaspro as soon as possible before Diaspro does something. Why are they staying here? They should go! I don't know what to do? Can my life get any more complicated? Everything seems impossible. I don't know what to do. Bloom's innocent and respectable and after I tell her about Diaspro, I'm afraid she would leave me not because she would hate me but because she would respect my relationship.

 _Why me?_ I lay there on my bed asking myself the same question. Why does my life have to be impossible? I can't stay with the girl I like. I sighed and sat up, taking my head in my hand.

A few minutes later I heard a knock on our door and said, "It's open."

"Sky…" Diaspro squealed dragging the 'y' at the end as she hugged me tightly.

I groaned mentally while thinking, _Could my life get any more worse?_

 **`1`**

 **Bloom's POV:**

It was 7 o'clock and I was walking through the corridor going towards Ms. F's office when I bumped into someone.

"Ouch!"

"Oh my, God! I'm so sorry! Are you ok?" I asked, panicking.

"Yes, thank you." She looked up and smiled.

She was beautiful, she had blonde hair and hazel eyes. I smiled back.

"I am Diaspro, by the way." She extended her hand.

"I'm Bloom," I shook her hand, "Um…I haven't seen you before. Are you new?"

"No, actually, I don't study here. I came for the masquerade party and to spend some time with my _fiancée._ " She told me, happily.

"Oh, you're engaged?"

"I did say fiancée, right?" She raised her eyebrow.

"Oh, yeah, sorry." I felt stupid for asking that. "So, who's your fiancée?" I asked smiling.

" _Prince Sky of Eraklyon."_ She said, proudly, showing off her white teeth.

"Prince Sky?" My smile vanished.

"Yeah."

Is she talking about _him_? But no, he doesn't have a fiancée and he is not a prince. But what if he hid that from me? What if he didn't want to tell me? I need answers. "The one with blonde hair and blue eyes, Sky?"

"The very same." She answered.

I felt my heart break as she said that and tears were formed in my eyes but I pushed them away. I fake-smiled but it was believable for her. "Oh, uh, you should go."

"Yeah! Bye!"

I didn't answer; just took my broken heart with me to my room, now letting the tears fall. I lay on my bed with only one thing on my mind.

 _He betrayed me, too._

— _Why is it_ _ **impossible**_ _for me to love?_

 **~123~**

 **THE END OF CHAPTER NO. 23!**

 **So, whose team are you on?**

 **Isaac_?**

 **Nate_?**

 **Both_?**

 **:)**


	24. Chapter 24: Winx Club

**Winx Club**

The next day I woke up by the sound of my alarm blaring. I moved and turned it off and yawned. I looked to the side to see that Flora was also in her bed. Last night she wasn't there when I fell asleep.

I remember everything and now I plan to never talk to him. How could I talk to him when he was already about to marry someone? He is committed. And I don't go for guys in a relationship.

 _Oh, but you did before as well._

I hate my subconscious when it's correct. I did. But it was never intentional. In fact, who hurts themselves intentionally? I felt tears threatening to drop but I controlled them. I am not crying over a stupid boy who doesn't even care about me.

I remember the first time it took me five months to get over _him_. I took a deep breath and stood up. I noticed Flora was awake as well. She had a happy smile on her face and I didn't wanted to ruin it so I put a fake smile on my face and greeted her, "Good Morning, Flo."

"Good Morning!"

"We didn't exactly had the time to talk to each other yesterday, so I say why not go outside and have a girls day?" I suggested as I did not want to see Sky at all today.

"Why, yes, that's a great idea! We haven't had the girls day in forever! Let's get fresh and we'll tell the girls about it." She said while getting up.

"Oh no! I'm taking a shower first!" I quickly said.

She groaned dragging the 'o' of Bloom, "Bloom…"

"Na—ha! You're the best Flora!" I opened my cupboard and started to look for some clothes, "So, when's Roxy coming?"

"This Friday, she'll shift here and I'll take her room which is thank God in this same dorm." She replied while picking her phone and doing something and a few moments later said, "I've just texted the girls to get ready and after breakfast we'll go."

"K. That's great!"

In two days, Roxy will be with me. I'm happy she'll be here but I'll miss Flora, as she was my sleeping partner in our apartment as well. Oh, how I miss that place. I have to ask Ms. F to let us go there in our break.

Finally after searching a lot I settled for a pink short sleeved off-shoulder top with light blue jeans shorts. After I took a shower, I put on my clothes. After that I dried my hair while Flora took a shower. I put on a black necklace with a small bow on it (It was silver colored). My red hair were left in loose curls on both sides (some of them). I put on a blue bracelet on my wrist. Finally, I put silver flats and I was ready after I sprayed some perfume on myself. Flora was also ready but not too ready as I was.

I don't usually wear clothes like this, I mean I don't wear too short shorts but today my _mission_ isto make Sky jealous. To make him realize that what he had lost. No I won't cry over him. Not anymore. If he doesn't care then why should I?

 _But what's the point, he doesn't even know that you know!_

After I had an internal battle with me, I was finally calm, "Ready?" I asked Flora.

"Yeah, but what happened to you? I wanted to ask before but you looked deep in thoughts." Flora pointed out.

I sighed and closed my eyes.

"Bloom, if something's wrong, you can tell me." I heard her say.

And finally I lost it, I'm so glad that I didn't put on any make up as my tears would have washed it.

"Flora. . .I—Sky. . .he betrayed me, too." I cried, finally letting it all out, "Flora all this time, I thought he had an interest in me but I was wrong! He doesn't like me, h*ll I believe he didn't even want to see me! All this was just a game for him," I sniffed, letting out my anger by crying and all that I kept inside for long, "Flora he—he has a—fiancée!" I hiccupped.

"Bloom, oh my, God, I can't believe Sky would do this." She said in a whisper as she held the crying me, "But, girl you're strong, you can get through this. We are with you Bloom, cry all you want, let it all out, scream, cry, do whatever it takes to calm yourself, sweety."

"Why am I feeling this? He is not my boyfriend, not even my friend, properly. Then why these strange feelings? Why every time our eyes meet my heart starts to beat faster? When I'm close to him all I feel is him, I can't think of anything else. It's like the whole world disappear. And when we touch, I feel sparks? Why?" I choked out my voice failing me.

I looked at Flora to see her looking at me, surprised and amazed.

"What?" I asked in hoarse voice because of crying.

"Bloom, I think you're falling in love with Sky." She said, quietly but enough for me to hear.

"No. . .no, it can't be." I said to myself shaking my head.

 _Isn't it a bit too early to fall in love?_

 _Yes. Yes, it is. So shut your foolish thoughts out._

"Is that why you wanted a girls hangout? You wanted to forget Sky?"

When I nodded she replied, "But Bloom, once a person is imprinted on your heart, they are difficult to forget. Falling out out of love is hard."

"But falling for betrayel is worse."

 _ **(A/N: I know I just quoted the song 'Impossible' but hey it suited perfectly)**_

 **`1`**

And so we spent the rest of the day in the mall getting clothes of different.

"Bloom, how am I looking?" Stella asked as she came out in a yellow one piece dress. It was really beautiful.

"It's beautiful, you should totally get it, Stel!"

"Okay!" 

"Bloom, you try this one!" Tecna handed me a blue lace top with a pair of black jeans.

"K."

I went to the dressing room and changed into it. I then opened the door after pushing a bang to the side. I went out and saw that Stella was there with the rest of the girls.

"You look amazing, B! Get it!"

I laughed at Stella's eagerness, "Okay!"

"Yep, it really looks good." Aisha commented.

"Thanks." 

"Yeah," Flora said.

They all smiled and then we went to the counter to get our things after I changed and placed our things on the counter. We payed for our things –Stella's things were the most—and went out to eat.

We went to a restaurant and placed our orders. We ate our food in silence, -and let me tell you it was amazing—with a few remarks here and there.

After that I told the girls that I was tired after hours of being out and wanted to go home, so we decided to have a sleepover.

 **`1`**

"So, I danced with the stranger all night and we kissed before and when the masks came off guess who it was?" Stella excitedly told us her 'fairytale' as she called it.

"Who?"

"Brandon!"

"Lucky, I danced with Riven and kissed him. It was all like a fairytale until the masks came off." Musa told us bored but also added, "But I felt a strange connection between us and the kiss felt very good."

We all smiled, happy for her, I didn't even know my smile reached my eyes or not. It eight thirty seven and we spent the whole day together, just us girls and I successfully ignored Sky. I was really thankful for that. "Flora your turn!"

"Oh—uh—" We all watched Flora blushing red and laughed quietly, "Well, me and helia danced and he was quite the gentleman and before midnight he gave me a soft kiss. And that's all!" She said the last sentence quickly turning more red.

Cute! I laughed quietly happy for all of them.

"Roxy!" Everybody shouted.

She groaned but told us otherwise, "So…unfortunately, I didn't know it was Drew that I danced with before the masks came off but we still bickered while dancing, a little though." She paused after that.

"And?" It was me this time who persuaded her.

We watched her blush before answering, "…And we kissed and I felt sparks, big ones!"

We laughed making her more red.

"Aisha!"

"Nabu and I danced together and it was really romantic. And at the end of the night we shared an innocent kiss." She admitted blushing.

"Bloom!"

"Tecna go first." I said and looked at Flora. She understood and asked Tecna to speak first.

"Hey, that's not fair! Anyways, so Timmy and I danced." She stopped.

"And?" We asked simultaneously.

"What 'and'?" She asked raising her brows before seeing our expressions and sighing, "Ok, we kissed, happy?"

"Yep!" We all replied.

 **`1`**

 **TO BE CONTINUED!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Ok I really wanted to stop but then I thought I'd give you a little more.)**

"Ok, Bloom, your turn." They all turned to look at me, eagerly.

"Well…at first I danced with some stranger and we danced together until someone else came and asked if he could dance with me, so I said 'yeah' and then the stranger that I was dancing with left but never told me his name and then the other stranger danced with me and then we…enjoyed the night and and danced and then we kissed just before midnight and it was magical but then before midnight his phone went off. He talked to someone and then before I could get his name he left…too." I explained to them.

They listened really carefully but were disappointed that I danced with two handsome strangers but didn't even get the name of one.

"Aww…you never got the names." Stella whined.

"So…you're Cinderella." Roxy said, grinning.

"What does that mean?" I questioned, curiously.

I know. I know curiosity killed the cat but still…

"Well, that means that your Prince Charming has to find you!" Stella suggested grinning.

"But you're forgetting, there are two Prince Charmings." Tecna reminded, smartly.

"Yeah, well that's a problem." Aisha said but then her face quickly lit up, "Wait, Bloom, you tell us, whom do _you_ think is your Prince Charming?"

I didn't answer immediately but thought about it. When I danced with the first stranger I didn't feel anything. No sparks or electricity. Nothing. But when the second stranger came I felt like my heart would jump out of my chest. There were sparks, many. I felt the warmth. I felt safe like he was perfect. He had no flaw. But that's not true. Everybody has flaws. But it's so confusing. And when he kissed me, it felt like I would collapse any second if he hadn't held me. I felt great. And if the first stranger really liked me, he wouldn't have left. So I guess I'll go with the second stranger.

"I think the second one."

"There, you've got it!" Aisha replied, enthusiastically.

"Thank you guys, this day has been the best. I'm really glad to have BFS' like you!" I said.

"Aww…" We said before getting in a group hug while sitting.

"Hey guys, I think we should have a group name." Tecna suggested.

"She's right, we can't always be called 'the girls' or 'BFS'." Flora said looking at us.

"Hey, let's pick out some names for our club and put them in chits. Then someone will pick—" I suggested but was cut off by Stella.

"—Oh...I will pick it." Stella jumped, excitedly.

"—up a name and that will be officially what we will be called." I finished.

Everybody smiled and then shouted, "Yeah!" before going to their rooms and started selecting the names.

 **`1`**

And so everybody picked up some names and we put them in a glass bowl.

"K, Stella, you've got to pick up a name." Stella did not suggested any name as she had to pick up.

"Yay!" She squealed before picking up a chit and opened it then read, "Um…so, the name of our group will be…" She added suspense.

"Come on, Stella, tell us now!" Roxy said, impatiently and we all looked at Stella expectedly.

"Winx Club."

"It's beautiful, who suggested it?" Flora questioned.

"I did." I said.

"So now we'll officially be called?" I said and

we all looked at each other before yelling simultaneously, "The Winx Club!"

 _This has been a great girls day!_

 **~123~**

 **THE END OF CHAPTER NO. 24!**

 **So, I know there are no boys in this chapter but there should be girls day as well, shouldn't it? ;)**

 **It has more than 2000+ words this is the longest chapter I think I've written, so please let me know your thoughts. ;)**

 **Hope you like it!**

 **WinxClubBloom93**


	25. Chapter 25 - The New Creature

The New Creature

 **[NOT EDITED]**

Ignored.

That one word changed much.

I ignored Sky all day, successfully, till lunch when he came to me.

"Bloom!" Ignored.

"Wait, Bloom!" Ignored.

"Bloom, listen to me." Ignored.

"Wait—" He finally caught my wrist and turned me until I was facing him. However, I still looked down, "What happened? Why aren't you talking to me? As far as I know everything was okay till yesterday? And then you suddenly stopped talking and—leave it, what's the matter?"

"Yeah, Sky, everything was okay till yesterday when the truth came out and I came to know that you have a fiancée! You lied to me!" I snapped, slight tears forming in my eyes, I tried to push them back but they still came out, "Why did you lie to me, Sky? Why didn't you tell me you had a fiancée?"

His expression was priceless and I would've laughed if I wasn't in this situation.

"Why lead me on when you have someone already?!" I looked to see that a few people were watching, I angrily wiped my tears with my free hand and thanked God we weren't in the cafeteria or this would probably cause a scene.

I went towards an empty hallway and took deep breaths to calm myself down. Sky followed me and tried to reason, "Bloom, i-it's not what it looks like!"

"It is exactly what it looks like! Now I'm really glad that you weren't that guy who I kissed at the night of the masquerade. I guess we're really not meant be."

I was about to turn and go to my room when we heard a deep dark voice.

"Aww, look who's fighting." We heard the voice say.

Sky and I was trying to find the source of the voice, looking here and there but nothing was there.

"Trouble in paradise?" Another voice asked.

I recognized the voices and exclaimed, " The Trix!"

Sky and I looked at each other and then at the witches who appeared by now.

I transformed, "Enchantix!"

"Sky, tell the girls and Miss F about it, till then I'll handle it!" I told him, till now my tears were dried and I didn't care about the fight. Hmm…I'll do it later.

"But Bloom, I can't leave you alone!"

"Yes, you can. Just go!"

 **~123~**

 **Sky's POV:**

I did as I was told but I was really worried about Bloom, first she was upset with me and now she's fighting with the trix alone. After I told everybody we all ran towards where Bloom was.

"Where is she?!" Ms. F asked.

"Down the corridor! In the hallway beside the cafeteria." I said as we ran.

"You shouldn't have left her alone." Stella said.

When we got there I froze when I saw that my Bloom was lying on the floor shivering. She was freezing, literally.

"Bloom!" We all yelled at the same time and I went to pick her up. She was ice cold and shivering but when I touched her she stopped shivering but was still ice cold.

"You witches have crossed a line!" Miss F exclaimed and casted a spell on them but they disappeared from there and went behind her.

"Ms. F behind you!" Musa exclaimed and attacked the witches but they ducked.

"Sky take Bloom to her room and stay with her. Go!" Ms. F told me.

I took Bloom in my arms and ran towards hidden room but my way was blocked with a spell casted by Icy. In the meanwhile the specialists arrived there as well. I saw more fairies come out and transform, ready to fight. Then they blocked the witches to attack me. I ran towards Bloom's room and opened it.

I layed her down on the single bed that was placed on the side. I rubbed her hands with mine to keep her warm. Thoughts were running in my head about us. I thought about our previous fight. She knows about Diaspro but I have to tell her that I like her and only her and not Diaspro.

I don't like Diaspro, she is just arranged for me to marry but I will break my engagement as soon as this is over no matter what will be the consequences. Now, I don't care about anything but her. And I will prove her that.

A few moments later Ms. Faragonda also joined me and started to look for a cure for Bloom.

 **~123~**

 **Stella's POV:**

Ugh! These troublemakers again. Seriously, don't they have anything else to do? Well, it looks like they are always ready to attack. Hello! We have a social life as well, which do not need to be disturbed. I hate them, not that I didn't before. I hate them since the first day I saw them.

"Solar Dabble!" I shot which didn't affect the trix at all. Dam*! That was my stongest attack. What had they eaten to be so strong? I could ask them myself if they hadn't attacked my best friend!

"Ivy Vines!" I heard Flora attack them which didn't affect them as well.

"Is that all you girls got?" Icy smirked.

"Aww, that's a shame, 'cause we're a lot stronger and we want the Dragon Fire." Darcy's eyes held hatred but one thing I didn't understand was what the Dragon Fire had to do with us.

"Why do you need the Dragon Fire?" Ms. Griselda asked.

"That, you don't need to know!"

"Musical Echo!" Musa shot but Stormy stopped it and it backfired.

"Musa!" Tecna caught Musa before she fell.

"Your attacks don't affect us at all!" Stormy retoted.

"Ugh! Why don't they and what is with the Dragon Fire? Who has it? And why, do you need it?" I finally shouted, letting it out felt good because I'm not the one to keep it in.

"Our attacks don't affect you because we're a lot stronger like I said before. And. . . Bloom has the Dragon Fire, we need her so you need to surrender. Give Bloom and we'll leave!"

"Never!" Aisha shouted and attacked Darcy. I also tried to attack Stormy but she ducked in time.

That B***h! The battle's on!

"Girls, let's take this fight outside." Then Ms. G used a spell and transported all of us outside.

I was really furious. I attacked Stormy again, "Solar Fury!"

"Storm Hales!" She attacked but I kind of blocked it! Yay! Victory. She tried to attack me from behind but Brandon informed me.

"Stella, watchout!"

I moved around and didn't have time to react but Flora used her magic and saved me. Go Flora! We smiled and went to fighting again. Almost all of us were fighting but suddenly a dark smoke appeared which made our vision hampered. I coughed and suddenly something hit me from behind. No it was not a rod or stone etc., but magic. I fell down, unconscious but someone caught me.

"Stella," He coughed, "are…you okay?" I could tell by the faint sound of his voice that he was struggling to speak. I could still recognize that voice.

Brandon.

And then I was completely out of this world.

 **Miss Faragonda's POV:**

The witches don't rest. I knew this attack was about to come but not this soon. I thought they would prepare and bring and army along with them, and that will give us more time to prepare. They are really unpredictable.

"Miss Faragonda, do something she's cold!" Sky spoke. He was sitting near Bloom –who was wrapped in warm blanket—rubbing her hand.

"Sky, there is no need to worry, I'm sure there is some kind of cure of this spell. There is a cure of every spell and I'm sure it is in some of these books but there are too many books and I can't use my magic to hint the trix that we're hiding here. It's safer for her this way." I reasoned with him. I know he cares for her but we cannot let his love get in the way.

It is really difficult to find a cure of a spell without magic. It can take you days to find it but I'm sure the trix would be defeated and leave.

 **Tecna's POV:**

When the some came, I immediately put a mask on my face using magic so I didn't faint.

That was not an ordinary smoke, and suddenly we saw a creature emerge from the smoke, he had long hair and he wore a coat. Who is he? Along with him was someone else as well. Due to smoke we could still not see their faces clearly. 

"Master." The trix bowed.

Seriously? The trix have a master? The girls and I looked at each other and back at the creature. He was visible now. He was smirking but didn't say anything. And. . .along with him was none other than the traitor. . .Andy!

"Valtor!" Miss Griselda spat his name.

"Andy!" The winx and I spat as well.

Andy didn't speak.

Who is Valtor? Do they know him?

"Oh. . .hello, miss Griselda, lovely meeting you _again._ "His sinister smirk was still in place. "Where is miss Faragonda? You know I miss her since the last time I saw her was 20 years back."

What?! What the h**l is going on? I mean how old is that guy? He is still fit and pretty.—What am I thinking?—I'm sure Stella would like to know his beauty secret. Anyways, where am I going? I need to focus.

"How did you get out?" She asked again. "And who is that?" She pointed at Andy.

"Well, let's just say I got a little help from them." He pointed to the trix, who were now standing by his side, "And this guy needed my help, so I thought why not, since I'm so generous, helping people always." He smirked, smugly.

Dam*! This world's really confusing and complicated. I was really happy in my simple and sophisticated life back at Earth, where the winx and I would sing as normal girls and earn enough money for us to be comfortable. We had Klaus, Morgana as parental figures and we would be like a family. We would be happy in our little world.

Some people say, this world is very short but I say, looking at our circumstances that it's too big to understand. Even technology can go that far. Now, look at us, we didn't even know a fairy world existed, a world we thought would only be found in books and movies. It real but it seems too surreal.

And that traitor Andy! How could he do this? First he betrayed Bloom and now he's fighting against us. I couldn't believe Bloom dated him. This guy disgusts me.

"I know you three weren't up to any good!"

"Oh, that's not knew!" Darcy told her, uninterestedly.

"But let's not fight, give me the Dragon Fire and I'll have mercy on you!" Valtor finished.

"You wish, you will never get what you want! Bolt of Electricity!" I shot him.

"Ah—ah, you little pathetic fairies think you could destroy me but no you cannot but why not return the favour." He smirked while he shot my spell back at me.

I screamed and fell down. Sh**! It hurts.

"Tecna, are you okay?" Timmy came to me.

"Yeah, I'm good, just a little hurt but fine." I assured him.

"Thank goodness, I'm sorry, I wasn't able to catch you." He apologized.

"Hey, you don't need to say sorry, it's okay, I knew what I was getting myself into, and I'm perfectly fine to fight."

I stood up straight and again took my fighting position.

"We won't stop fighting until we win!" I snapped, furiously.

"Tecna, you girls never go down, tsk, tsk, tsk." Andy came forward, ". . .but where is my girlfriend, Bloom?"

I chuckled, sarcastically, "Andy, I think you forgot the word 'ex'. Because the day you did _that,_ was the day you lost her." I was furious, how dare he?

He laughed, "But I'll get her back."

"You wish!" Roxy hissed.

"Hmm. . . I wouldn't fight if I were you." After that he used some kind of magic and shot Roxy.

The Winx and I gasped.

How did he get magic?

"I know you girls are wondering how I have magic but I'll tell you that they have been really helpful." He smirked, proudly pointing at the trix and Valtor.

My eyes widened with realization, so they gave him magic. He's here and he'll create more problems.

"Harmonic Globe!" Musa attacked Andy and he fell.

"Great job, M!" Roxy praised. "Blast of Defense!" She attacked Valtor.

"Waves splash!" Aisha attacked.

These attack had little effect on them, but still they hurt them and then the real fight started.

"Ritual of technology!"

"Floral Vines!

"Darkness and Thorns!"

"Blast of Gold!"

"Storm of thunder!" 

After a few minutes of all of us fighting we were tired but we still fought. I have to say, they have great stamina. . .and more magic.

A few moments of more fighting Ms. Faragonda emerged from. . .somewhere?

She said some spell in her mouth from which I heard two words because I was closer to her which were 'chanting and witches'. What is she doing?

After she said the spell she shot the witches and Valtor and Andy and all of them fell to the ground in a matter of seconds. The next second they were gone.

All of us gasped and asked, "Miss Faragonda, how did you do it?"

"That's not important, what's important is to save Bloom as of now. Winx come with me, the rest of you, please retreat to your dorms."

She lead the way and we followed her, silently.

"It's a very rare spell and can be casted when it is stolen by or given by someone to the person casting it. As it is a rare spell it's cure is also rare. I would say very rare. According to the profecy, a prince with a true heart will come and with pure love he will give a kiss to her. That is the only cure to it. Warmth. Warmth of love."

 **~123~**

 **THE END OF CHAPTER NO. 25!**

 **I hope you guys liked this chapter. It is not proofread, so please ignore any of my mistakes. I'm sorry if I took long but I had a writer's block and couldn't think of anything but now it's here, for you guys. So please support me.**

 **REVIEW PLEASE!**

 **Thank you!**

 **WinxClubBloom93!**


	26. Chapter 26 - The Music Contest

**The Music Contest & Meeting Liam**

 **[NOT EDITED]**

 **Ignore my mistakes. Please.**

 **~123~**

 **Sky's POV:**

" _It's a very rare spell and can be casted when it is stolen by or given by someone to the person casting it. As it is a rare spell it's cure is also rare. I would say very rare. According to the profecy, a prince with a true heart will come and with pure love he will give a kiss to her. That is the only cure to it. Warmth. Warmth of love."_ Miss Faragonda told us, worriedly. Who wouldn't be? Bloom is lying here. I'm really worried as well but I'm relieved that it's not something else."

"But who will be the Prince in true love?" Stella groaned, almost whined.

"How are we going to save her?" Flora asked looking at her friend worriedly.

"In fact there is no Prince at all." Musa sighed as she took a glance at her.

"I am." I stood up.

They all stopped for a moment and stared at me as if I'd grown two heads and a few moments later they started laughing, hysterically but stopped when they saw how serious I was.

"Sky, you can't be serious." Tecna said as she took out her mobile.

"It's true, I am the Prince of Eraklyon."

Stella gasped, "You lied!"

"You lied to us as well as Bloom, do you know where that could lead?" Aisha asked with look.

"She knows." I told them quietly but added quickly, "And we'll talk about this later."

"Your right. Girls, please leave the room." Ms. F told us.

They all did as said.

"Sky are you sure you love her? It's not something that can be taken lightly. It's a very serious matter."

"One hundred and ten percent, Miss Faragonda."

She smiled and before leaving said in a whisper, "Then be her Prince." She's really understanding.

I walked towards the bed and sat down. I looked at her beautiful and now paled face. She was really cold. She needed _warmth. Warmth of love._ Now that I look at her, I realized that I love her more than anything in the world. We may have not been in many dates or not been together at all but at the masquerade might that kiss did ignite something. The Fire of Love. I know that I love her and I can't bear to lose her.

I love her.

I'm certain.

And with that belief, I bent down and placed my lips on her pink plump lips that were still cold. I kissed her with full love and passion and felt the warmth spread all over. I felt sparks and electricity flow through me as I kissed her.

I know that I want to make her mine. I will one day but now is not the time. I walked out of the room after the kiss.

 **~123~**

 **Bloom's POV:**

My eyes felt heavy. I couldn't open them, I was unable to. I felt something on my lips. It felt really good and I felt warm instead of cold. I remember everything, my fight with Sky, the trix's arrival, me fighting and collapsing by a spell off casted. But I don't know where I am now. Am I dead?

No. It can't be.

What I felt before was pain but what I was feeling now took all the pain that I had been feeling, away. The first thing I felt were sparks and then the warmth. It felt like it was familiar like I've felt it before but where? What is going on? The warmth that I felt moments ago was not gone. I still couldn't open my eyes but I know that I am not dead. In a few seconds I heard rushed whispers and voices.

"Bloom!"

"Oh, dear, Bloom!"

I slowly opened my eyes but felt blinded by the lights. Slowly, I adjusted my eyes to the lights and opened them.

"W-inx." I called them but my voice was hoarse.

"Here, some water will help." Stella passed it to me and I was thankful for that.

"How?" I tried to ask.

"Um...Miss Faragonda used a spell." Stella stuttered.

"Oh, okay." I said though I know she's lying.

 **~123~**

 **Three Weeks later...**

 _You look as good as the day I met you_

 _I forget just why I left you,_

 _I was insane_

 _Stay and play that Blink-182 song_

 _That we beat to death in Tucson,_

 _OK_

 _I know it breaks your heart_

 _Moved to the city in a broke-down car_

 _And four years, no call_

 _Now I'm looking pretty in a hotel bar_

 _And I, I, I, I, I can't stop_

 _No, I, I, I, I, I can't stop_

 _So, baby, pull me closer_

"I think we should totally participate! It's gonna be fun! You know I get to decide our out outfits. Oh! Oh! I've gotten the designs in my head. I just can't wait to try them, already!" Stella, jumped up and down excitedly ever since she's heard that there is going to be a singing contest in Alfea. She's really excited that we all participate.

"I think we should participate, guys. We know how to sing and play. We've done it in Gardenia and I think I really miss singing." I proposed, really interested in it. It has been so much time since we last sang and I would say I really miss singing. Being a vocalist along with Musa is really inspiring. She's a music master, knowing almost all instruments to play. She plays guitar while singing and that's a talent I would say.

I just sing. I know how to play a guitar, a piano and a violin but I'm not exactly what you would call a master. I would give all music related credit to Musa. She was the one who taught us those instruments. Pretty cool, huh?

"Yeah! That's cool with me." Aisha agreed.

"Okay!"

"Fine!"

"Great!"

"Then let's enter our names." I grinned.

 **~123~**

"I listed all of our names. Now all left to do is the designing the outfits!" Stella chirped.

We all sighed, "No Stella not only the outfits but the practice as well."

"Oh, yeah." She said in a small voice.

We all shared a laugh. She loved to design and sit back and watch but not doing the practical work. She was always this kind. Always thinking that she's a princess. But she is for us. She's a year older than us except Aisha but we still treat her as our younger sister. What else would we do? We only have each other and we love each other to bits!

"So, let's get the details first!" Aisha pointed out, "I'll go and bring a pamphlet. We can read details from there." 

"Wait, Aisha, I can bring the pamphlet, I'm also going to bring some snacks for us, so I can bring that too." I said, as I stood up from the sofa.

"Ok." They shrugged and I walked out of the lounge.

I actually wanted to be alone, too. I wanted to think about Sky's and mine relation, I have been ignoring Sky for the past three weeks. I just couldn't bring myself to face him. At first, I _thought_ that I love him, but now I _know_ that I love him. But I know that too that I am not his and he is not mine.

He had lied to me. About his fiancée and about him being the Prince. How could he hide such important things from me? Did I not matter to him? I thought we had become friends. If not friends, acquaintances. But he broke my trust. I don't know why he did that. And no matter how many times he apologize, he already broke my trust.

 _Forgiving someone is easy, but being able to trust them again is very difficult. Because we can never be the same person again._

I was so lost in my thoughts that I didn't notice someone bump into me. I was falling backward and braced myself for the impact, closing my eyes, but it never came. Someone caught me by putting their hands on my waist securing me. I put my hands on their shoulder and slowly opened my eyes. I looked into the familiar blue eyes but I couldn't bring myself to pinpoint the person no matter how hard I tried.

He was looking in my eyes and I was his. I blinked my eyes once they could no longer resist and he did too bringing me up. I looked up to see that his face was really close to me. I now realized how handsome he was, but something about him seemed familiar. I saw something pass his eyes too but wasn't so sure. A blush crept onto my cheeks and I made move to move back but his arms stopped me. My eyes widened and he seemed to realize this too and quickly removed his hand taking a step back.

He cleared his throat, "I'm Liam."

"I'm Bloom."

"A beautiful name for a beautiful lady." He spoke in his deep voice.

I blushed at the compliment but smiled, nonetheless. I also took this time to take a clear look at him. He was wearing branded clothes. A full sleeves t-shirt and dark blue jeans. He had muscles and looked like he worked out well. Overall, he was a good-looking guy but not my type.

 _Of course, Sky's your type._

Shut up!

"Done checking me out?" His voice roused me from my thoughts.

"Of course, not! I wasn't checking you." I said, nonchalantly as to not give him a clue that I was actually checking him out.

"Sure, sure." He said, sarcastically not believing me but smirked. "So, where are you headed?" He questioned, curiously.

"Nothing important." I answered, shrugging. What would I tell him, 'I am going to get a pamphlet and some snacks to fill my stomach'? No. That definitely does not put up a good impression.

"Then let me accompany you to _nothing important._ " He joked.

I laughed, "Sure."

 **~123~**

 **Liam's POV:**

I came to Alfea today. I have to take Diaspro back to her Kingdom. And she couldn't come alone and Sky was here as well so he couldn't come. Thoren was busy too, so I had to come pick her. I wanted to see Sky as well, how well he was doing with the snobby princess.

I was walking when my mobile beeped in my pant pocket. I took it out and saw that it was a message from my mom. It was nothing important so I put it back in my pocket. I was done tucking it in my pocket when I bumped into someone.

Beautiful red hair flew everywhere and I instantly reacted on it, putting my hands on her waist. She put her delicate hands on my shoulder to steady herself. When I got a clear look at her face I saw that she was really gorgeous and looked too innocent but smart. Like a fallen angel. Slowly, she opened her beautiful eyes which I was dying to see. I looked in her big blue orbs and felt lost. Something about them seemed familiar but I had no idea nor have I seen her before. Something in her eyes captured me and I felt unable to remove my gaze from her.

She blinked her eyes, suddenly and I realized what was happening. I blinked them too brought her up, still in my arms. She was too close and I liked it. She tried moving back but my arms kept her there. Suddenly, I realized what was happening and removed my arms from around her that were keeping her caged.

I cleared my throat and spoke, "I'm Liam."

"I'm Bloom." She spoke in her soft voice.

"A beautiful name for a beautiful lady."

She blushed at it and smiled. I saw her looking at me and smirked, "Done checking me out?"

She blushed again, "Of course, not! I wasn't checking you." Of course, she lied.

"Sure. Sure." I replied sarcastically and smirked, "So, where are you headed to?" I asked, curiously.

"Nothing important." She answered, shrugging.

"Then let me accompany you to _nothing important._ " I joked.

She laughed obviously understanding my lame joke and said, "Sure."

Her laughter was really beautiful.

~ **123~**

 **Andy's POV:**

They were talking too comfortably and they just met. First that other guy and now him. I won't let them take my honey. My beautiful princess. My Bloom.

No matter whatever happens, you are mine Bloom and you always will be, love. I will get you back. And one day you will be in the arms of the right man.

~123~

 **THE END OF CHAPTER NO. 26!**

 **So what is going on between Bloom and Liam? Will Andy ever let her go?**

 **Which Winx Club couple do you like the most?**

 **Did you like Liam's return? Will there be more problems between Bloom and Sky?**

 **I really hate Andy! Do you?**

 **Give me your thought in the comments.**

 **Hope you like this chapter.**

 **I would like to give special thanks to,** **Guest** **,** **Csilv15032** **,** **risha** **,** **Nevom** **,** **lovebooks2042** **,** **CatrinatheKit** **and all of the people who are supporting me. Thank you so much for your support! I really appreciate it.**

 **WinxClubBloom93**


	27. Chapter 27-Love Problems & Stella's Date

Love Problems & Stella's Date

 **Sky's POV:**

It's been a whole of three weeks since that incident. Bloom hadn't talked to me. She avoids me any chance she gets. I really miss her. It's just unbearable. But I couldn't do anything about it. Neither I, nor had anyone else told her about _that._ I didn't want to tell her that because she'd think that I tried to take advantage of her.

She doesn't feel the same about me as I feel for her. But then again, what did she mean to why I lead her on?

I heard a knock on the door and Brandon opened it.

"Whao! Where is Diaspro?! Why is she not here?!"

Liam.

"What do you mean?" I asked him, "And why are you here?"

"I mean she's always clinging to you, what happened to her now? And I'm here to take _little Miss Perfect_ back!"

"REALLY?!"

"Man! I feel your pain." He wiped the fake tears and patted my back to which I glared at him.

"Liam, stop joking." I said, sternly putting the basketball that I was holding, aside.

"Hey Brandon!"

"Oh, so you remembered to greet me, now?" Brandon retorted, sarcastically.

Liam ignored him and turned to me. He took a seat beside me on the bed.

"Let's put everything aside and talk about girls." He said excitedly.

"Oh no, I'm outta here!" Brandon shook his head before walking out. _Great dude, great!_

"So, bro, when are you upgrading your standard?"

"What?" I asked him, totally confused about whatever crap he was saying. What standard was he talking about?

"I mean you totally lowered your standard when you decided to agree to marry Diaspro." He teased. I snorted. That was not my choice.

I was about to speak when he raised his hand to stop me from speaking anything.

"Okay! Let's not discuss about your love life. I don't care, seriously. Let's discuss about mine."

I sighed. I know when it's better not to argue.

"Fine." 

"So yeah, I was coming here when I bumped into this beautiful girl. She has red hair and deep blue eyes. She is so gorgeous and delicate. She is maybe 5'5. When she fell in my arms, I was captivated, intrigued. I was lost in her deep blue orbs. They captured me and she sent my heart racing. I felt shocks through me. And I—"

"Ok, ok, who is she?" I asked, laughing while cutting his blabbering. Seriously, I didn't want to hear him all day long talking about this girl.

"Bloom."

 **~123~**

 **Bloom's POV:**

"We can sing this, this and this." I told the girls as I wrote the names of the songs we will be singing.

And yes, today is the day of the competition.

There are three other teams along with us who will take part as well. We'll compete with them.

"Ok." The Winx said simultaneously.

"I would like your attention, please." The host said and we all looked towards him attentively, "Today in this competition, I would like to tell all the participants that there will be three songs selected or written by you, which you will sing on the stage. Based on your performance we will give you the reward. So get ready and show us what you've got!" He explained and cheered.

From the corner of my eyes, I saw Roxy, Morgana and Klaus. As you might have guessed, yes, we're in Gardenia and in Fruity Music Bar. I am so happy tonight. Finally, we were here. Back at home. I feel like it's been years, although it's only been months. Roxy was happy too, meeting her parents once again. We were too, as they were our parents as well, even if not by birth.

Unfortunately, we were going to have a sleepover and the girls decided it would be best if the guys stayed with us in our apartment. So, yes, it is not very pleasant for me but I couldn't disappoint the girls. They've been too happy for this day and I just couldn't ruin it. And we only have three rooms. How are we all gonna fit in? Oh, I'll tell you. The boys said that they could just sprawl over the floor. Oh, well, whatever.

 _It's just for one night._

Just one night.

I tried to convince myself although I know it's going to be a long night.

~Why must there always be love problems?

 **~123~**

 **Stella's POV:**

Yay! I'm so excited for the music competition. I had already designed the Winx's dresses and right now they are wearing my master pieces. I'm also excited about the sleepover with the guys. I think I'm really in love with Brandon. All those times, I've spent with him are so special. I've also been on two dates with him. I couldn't tell anyone about them with all this drama going on and then Bloom was upset so I wasn't able to speak about it.

On our first date we went to the beach...

 _I was lying on my bed eating kitkat and watching a fashion show when my phone buzzed._

 _ **Get ready by 5:00, were going out. — Brandon**_

 _Oh my God! Is Brandon asking me out on a date? After the situation settled in my mind a few moments later, I freaked out and squealed. Thankfully nobody was in the room. Oh Mie, Gawd! He's taking me out as in on a date? I was so happy that I couldn't contain my excitement. Nobody was in the room so I got up and locked it._

 _ **Where? — Stella**_

 _I texted him back. I received the reply a few minutes later._

 _ **Somewhere. It's a surprise. ;) — Brandon**_

 _Omg! He sent me wink. Well, not exactly but still._

 _I looked at the time and it was already 3:50. I hurried and got ready. I took a yellow dress and pulled it on. I did light make up and pulled on my silver earring. I matched it with yellow flats. My feet ache by wearing too much heels. I was ready by the time Brandon texted me again to meet him outside. I hurriedly took my purse and went outside._

 _When I went in front him, he was in a daze. His mouth was open an eyes wide. I couldn't help but let out a giggle. That made him come out of his trance._

 _He cleared his throat, "Um...Stella, uh, you look...magnificant."_

 _I smiled and blushed, "Thanks, you don't look bad yourself."_

 _And as you know I'm a hopeless romantic..._

 _He smiled and took one of my hands before kissing the back of it. I was sure my cheeks were crimson colored by now._

" _Let's go."_

 _ **123**_

 _Soon we reached our destination._

" _Ok, we're here." He announced._

 _A beach? I gasped lightly! I love beaches._

" _Why didn't you tell me we were going to the beach! I love it!" I giggled and laughed completely oblivious of the passionate stare Brandon was giving me._

 _I played around in the water with Brandon and we spent two hours at the beach just like that. Playing, laughing and splashing each other with water._

 _From the corner of my eyes, I would see him glancing my way. I wonder why?_

" _No, no, no, no, no, you are not going to do what I think you are about to do." I backed away, horrified as Brandon advanced towards me._

 _I shrieked as he quickly came forward and put me on his shoulder before running into the water and throwing me in._

" _Brandon, look what you did! You made me wet!" I scolded, not realizing the double meanings._

 _Brandon looked at me amused, snickering. When I realized what I said, my eyes widened as I yelled hitting him, "Pervert!"_

 _ **~123~**_

 _After that incident, we went to the sea side restaurant and ate sea food. It was really yummy. I moaned as put the fish into my mouth._

" _Do you like the food here?"_

" _Hm...it's amazing!"_

 _"I'm glad you like it."_

 _I just smiled in response before continuing eating._

 _After we ate, I learned quite a few things about him by playing 25 questions with him._

 _I also teased him about his past girlfriends and might I say I was a tad bit jealous. . ._

 _Then we went to eat ice-cream in the ice-cream parlor when we were going back. After he dropped at the school he kissed my cheek, said his goodbye and flew away._

 _ **So far it had been the best date.**_

 **~123~**

 **THE END OF CHAPTER NO. 26!**

 **Guys, please suggest me some songs that the Winx will sing. (They can also be Winx Club's original songs)**

 **Hope you like it although I know it's a bit crappy. If it's fast paced than I'm sorry, I want to finish this story early because my new session is starting by 25** **th** **of April and my last exam is on Monday, 24** **th** **, so forgive me.**

 **Please Review! :)**

 **WinxClubBloom93!**


	28. Chapter 28 - Fight For The Cup

**Fight For The Cup**

 **Bloom's POV:**

"There are four schools participating in this competition and they are. . .The River Valley School, Technical Heritage School for Girls, Golden View School of Fine Arts and Last but not the least. . .The Alfea School for Fairies! Let's give them all a round of applause." The host cheered.

"Girls!" Miss Faragonda came into view.

"Miss Faragonda!" We all exclaimed in unison.

"Winx, I'm here to tell you that be confident, make Alfea proud. I trust you all and I know you'd do good. I have faith in you and even if you don't win, don't lose your hope and confidence!" She smiled one last time before going back to the front seat sofas lined for the Headmaster/Headmistresses or teachers.

I sighed and gave the girls a thumbs up, "We'll do our best!"

"Of course, we will!" Stella exclaimed, excitedly with enthusiasm.

The Fruity Music Bar was fully packed. Roxy and Klaus were also having difficulties serving the drinks and I wished I could help them but I couldn't. After that we all went to backstage. We all sat down on the seats, there. I don't know but I was pretty nervous. I don't know why, it's not like I'm performing for the first time.

 _Well, you are in front of_ _ **hundreds**_ _of people._

That's true. We've performed but not in front of so many people. There were hardly 30 to 35 people when we used to perform here and it's been months.

The name of the first team was called from the River Valley School and they went up on the stage and performed.

"They're pretty good." Tecna commented.

"Yeah." Musa followed.

"But we're better." Stella said.

"A lot!" Flora added.

 **~123~**

 **Third Person's POV:**

Bloom couldn't help but let the thoughts consume her mind. For the first time in her life she was nervous to sing in front of people. She didn't like other's expecting too much from her. But they were. Expecting to win. It's not like Bloom didn't have confidence in her or her friends, it was just insecurity.

Again, she compared it to the situation with Sky. She had been betrayed two times. She didn't ever want to have that feeling again. She wanted to be happy. To be able to smile. To not to fret over things too much but just enjoy life as it is. But she had been broken two times already.

Thinking about this competition, she felt pretty confident but nervous too. She didn't want to share that feeling with her friends. And like Miss Faragonda said, ' _Be confident'_. So she would just follow her advice.

"So you're the Winx Club? We've heard about you. You used to sing here before. Right?" A girl who was from Technical Heritage School asked.

"Yeah." Aisha answered.

"My name's Amanda. Amanda Clary."

"Oh, I'm Aisha, this is Bloom, Flora, Stella, Tecna and Musa." Aisha introduced them.

They all smiled and said their hello's.

Amanda was also a bright student from Technical Heritaage School for Girls. This school was also for fairies but they mainly teach about technology there. The reason Tecna wasn't there because she didn't want to leave her friends. They've stayed together and would never be apart.

"I'm pretty nervous. You guys doing good?" She asked looking at all of us.

"Great!" Stella answered this time.

"Hey, um, your name's Bloom right? Sorry, it's hard to memorize six names at once." Amanda had an apologetic face.

"Oh, yeah, I am." Bloom smiled, showing her white set of teeth.

"Are you okay?"

"A bit nervous." She confessed.

"Everybody is, a little." Amanda admitted.

"Next up are _The Technicals_ from Technical Heritage School for Girls! Welcome them on the stage!"

"It's us."

They were pretty good, the Winx had to admit. Amanda seemed to be polite and good too. She wasn't jealous nor did she make any rude comments. So far she was good and their performance as well. The songs they selected were pretty good too. After their songs ended the crowd cheered a lot.

Next up were the Winx and they were ready to face the challenge.

Bloom could feel her palms sweating. _Would Sky see her there? What would he say about it? Would he even care? Would he even look at her? Would he hate her? Would he—_

"Bloom, in which world are you lost?" Tecna said, "Come on, it's our turn."

 _It's our turn already?_ She thought.

She sighed and pushed all negative thoughts in the back of her mind. Before going to stage she whispered to herself, ''Positive energy."

The Winx went behind the stage and waved at everyone, "Hello, Everybody!" Bloom said into the mic.

In response the crowd went wild.

"Girls," She called looking at the Winx, "Let's do this!"

 **Bloom's POV:**

The song started with Musa playing the guitar. Then I sang,

" _Woke up this morning_

 _I am so lazy! I'm late again_

 _Put on my makeup_

 _The sun is shining, I feel great,_

 _I rush down the street, my friends are waiting_

 _there for me_

 _We hear the audience yell but it quietens down soon when we start another verse._

 _(Musa): One more adventure_

 _It's gonna be a tough day at school_

 _There's so much to learn and we are giving all our best_

 _No time for foolin'_

 _It may seem hard but it's my life_

When we finish the song the whole crowd claps and yells. We smile widely back at them. I roam my eyes around and then I saw him. Sky. He was looking at me with what felt like longing. But, why would he? He doesn't and wouldn't care. He is _engaged_. He is _committed_ to _someone_ else. He is _not_ mine and will never be. And only that thought is enough to bring tears in my eyes but I blink them back. I can obviously not cry in front of so many people. I avert my eyes and smile again at the audience and we start our new song,

 _Turn it up (turn it up, turn it up), keep it on repeat_

 _Stumbling around like a wasted zombie (like a wasted zombie), yeah_

 _We think we're free (Aha)_

 _Drink, this one's on me_

 _We're all chained to the rhythm_

 _To the rhythm_

 _To the rhythm_

 _It goes on and on and on_

 _It goes on and on and on_

 _It goes on and on and on_

 _'Cause we're all chained to the rhythm_

Once again we heard the yell of the crowd. The students of Alfea as well as Red Fountain cheered for us (since they weren't participating).

Once again my eyes searched for Sky but I didn't find him on his previous position. I found him in the corner of the room talking about something with Diaspro and I felt a pang of hurt in my heart. But it looked like they were fighting about something until Diaspro threw something on his face and stormed away, angrily.

Seriously, I feel pity for her. In a way, Sky was leading her on, too. She was nice to me. Sky was playing with both of us. And I hate him for that. And I hate that I love him.

I hate that I love him.

Yes, I admit I do love him. And now, I can't and won't deny it.

Sky came back to his seat and I couldn't decipher the emotion that display on his face.

I took a deep breath and we started our next song, 'Possibility' by Tiffany Alvord.

Musa starts the guitar and plays it for some seconds before I start the song.

I look towards Sky and saw that he was looking at me, already. I look in his eyes and sing the first line.

" _I look at you, you look at me_

 _I look away, so you can't see_

 _I'm dreamin' of you_

 _And you don't even know, you don't even know,"_

I never looked away from his eyes and neither did he.

" _That I'm falling madly in love_

 _With you, with you,_

 _And I wish that you were going crazy for me too._

 _And I sit alone in the darkest night._

 _My heart is pounding and I wonder why,_

 _Why am I invisible? Why can't you see?_

 _I'm in love with you? Are you in love with me?"_

It's almost like I'm communicating with him.

" _You show some signs, but I'm not sure._

 _It's a secret love, and you're the cure._

 _I just need to know_

 _What you think about me, about me._

 _Cause I'm falling madly in love_

 _With you, with you."_

 _ **Once again I wonder, Is there a possibility for Sky and I to be together?**_

 **~123~**

 **THE END OF CHAPTER NO. 27!**

 **Hope you like it!**

 **So, is there a possibility? Or not?**

 **Should I add someone else's POV? Flora, Musa, Tecna, Stella, Aisha, Roxy?**

 **Write in the comment if you want anyone's.**

 **Do you want Bloom and Sky to be together?**

 **Winner will be announced in the next chapter. Get excited! :***

 **Songs: 1. You're the One – Winx Club**

 **to the Rhythm – Katy Perry (Requested by Csilv15032)**

 **3\. Possibilities – Tiffany Alvord**

 **Write your thoughts about this chapter in comments. :)**


	29. Chapter 29 - The Winners & I Love You

**The Winners & I Love You**

When the crowd yelled, it was so loud that I thought my eardrums would explode.

The host came up on the stage and asked, "Do you guys want more?!"

A chorus of 'yes' was heard and the host gave us a smile which clearly said 'you know what to do'. I turned towards the Winx and smiled and nodded.

 _"Tonight we are victorious_

 _Champagne pouring over us_

 _All my friends, we're glorious_

 _Tonight we are victorious_

 _Oh we gotta turn up the crazy_

 _Livin' like a washed up celebrity_

 _Shooting fireworks like it's the Fourth of July_

 _Until we feel alright_

 _Until we feel alright_

 _Tonight we are victorious_

 _Champagne pouring over us_

 _All my friends, we're glorious_

 _Tonight we are victorious."_

* * *

"And...the third place goes to. . .The GV's from the Golden View School of Fine Arts!"

The Golden View student were a bit sad but happy too. Some of them were even jumping up and down and others were disappointed.

"The second place goes to. . .The Technicals from The Technical Heritage School for Girls!"

Now all left were us and the students from The River Valley School. We all were anxious.

"Now, the first place goes to. . ." The host paused and we held our breaths in anticipation. The River Valley's students and us, exchanged quick glances before we turned to the host, "The Winx Club from The Alfea School for Fairies! Let's give them a round of applause!"

We couldn't believe our ears. My smile was too big that my cheeks were beginning to hurt. In our happiness we didn't even see the disappointment that displayed on the River Valley's student.

The Winx and I shared a group hug and laughed before going to get the cup that Miss Faragonda had in her hand to give us. We smiled and took it.

Almost all the students of Alfea were jumping with joy. Out of the corner of my eyes I also saw Sky smiling proudly at me. I felt happier that he was proud of me and I don't know why.

"It's time for the After Party!"

After the host announced the after party, we went down. Many people congratulated us on our way. We went towards the boys. Actually, the girls went and I had to follow them. The girls hugged them and talked whereas Sky and I were standing there awkwardly.

 _Talk about awkward._

"Bloom, can we, you know, talk?" He said nervously, rubbing the back of his neck with his left hand and I almost found it cute. _Almost_.

"About what?" My voice came out a bit harsher than I expected.

"About everything. You know not—" He was in the middle of saying something when someone interrupted us.

"Bloom!" I heard a familiar voice behind me.

"Liam!" I greeted, happily when I turned. If you don't remember he is the guy I bumped into a few days back. I heard Sky groan quietly but paid no mind.

"You guys did great up there!" He praised, breathing heavily like he just ran a marathon.

"Thank you." I grinned.

After that, he became a bit nervous and said quickly, "Uh. . .Bloom, I want to ask you something. I think it's probably the best time."

My grin faltered but it turned into a smile and I asked, "Ok. . .what?"

"I—uh, would you...maybe, like to go out with me?"

I was about to answer, positively but a throat clearing interrupted us. We turned around and I saw Sky glaring daggers at Liam.

"Oh, hey, Sky didn't see you there." Liam greeted him.

"You guys know each other?" I asked them, confused.

"Of course, he is my cousin." Liam answered, shrugging as it was the most obvious thing.

"What?" My jaw dropped and I looked towards Sky. He was looking down. I was suddenly feeling frustrated and angry. He hid the fact that he had a cousin.

 _It's not a thing to be angry about. He probably has a lot more. And you just met Liam, Sky didn't know about that._

For once, I believe my conscious is right. I had no right to be angry or frustrated.

"Anyway, so, back to my previous question—" Liam started but was cut off rudely by Sky.

"No, she's not going anywhere with you." Sky intervened, harshly.

"I'm not?" "She's not?" Liam and I asked simultaneously.

"No!" He declared, firmly.

"Who are you to tell me what I should do and what I should not?" I retorted, angrily. Who does he think he is? He can't order me around.

"Your boyfriend."

My jaw dropped to the ground. What did he say?

 _Your boyfriend._

 _My boyfriend._

 _Boyfriend._

That word gave me butterflies but I couldn't let my emotions rule me.

"But, you're engaged to Diaspro." Liam spoke, quietly.

"I'm not anymore, Ok! It's none of your business, anyway." With that he took my hand led me out into a quiet place. It was quiet outside and few people were there. Sky and I sat on the sand and for a few moments we just listened to the sound of the waves. I didn't question anything.

People were playing around, splashing and hugging, walking,...kissing. I felt a strange feeling in the pit of my stomach and couldn't help but sigh, quietly.

"Bloom, I broke it off with Diaspro." He spoke quietly, breaking the silence that was developed between us.

I didn't know what else to say after that other than a why.

"Because, I don't love her. I never did." He paused and shook his head. Then took a deep breath and continued, "Our parents were best friends. Diaspro and I used to play together as kids. Our parents took this as a chance and made an alliance with each other. They announced that one day Diaspro and I will be married. As kids we never took it seriously and so Diaspro always dreamed that I was her Prince Charming, and I would one day come on a white horse and take her to my kingdom and we would live a happily ever after."

I looked at him in awe. Is it possible? Arranged marriages don't happen now. I didn't know what to say.

"Slowly, I began to believe that too and we were engaged a few years later. Of course, I didn't protest because I thought maybe yeah, that's our fairytale. But I understood then that life ain't a fairytale." He laughed, humorlessly before starting again, "You know our fairytale went into drain the day I saw a certain red head singing on the very same stage that I saw today."

I gasped lightly knowing exactly about who and what he was talking about but I kept quiet.

"It was our mission to rescue you, but instead we all became the victims. It became, _Mission Impossible_. How could we save you when we were the ones falling? When I saw you, I couldn't help but admire your beauty, your kindness, your feistiness. You were all I could think about, day and night. My heart skyrocketed whenever I thought about you or whenever I saw you. You became my life. And I couldn't part with it without dying myself."

My heartbeat became fast and I felt butterflies in my stomach hearing him say all those things. I never thought someone would say that to me. Let alone, the guy I love. I couldn't help but let some tears fall.

"And when you came to know about Diaspro, I couldn't see your heartbroken face. I wanted to tell you any chance I get that she wasn't the one I love. But then that incident happened and after that you avoided me like plague. And here we are now."

I let out a shaky breath I didn't know I was holding and looked at the water that felt soothing and calming. I wiped my tears with the back of my hand. Sky was looking towards the ocean too. I guess, we both didn't know what to say after that.

Suddenly, he stood up and I did too. I turned to go in when he caught my wrist before speaking the words I've been dying to hear, "I'm in love with you, Bloom."

I froze when I heard him say that. It's like time stopped. Did I hear him right? Did he say it? I couldn't believe my ears so I turned around to face him. My eyes were wide blurred a little with tears and my mouth wide open.

"Hey, hey, hey. Why are you crying?" He cradled my face in his hands.

"Say that again," I requested.

He looked into my eyes before speaking again, "I love you, Bloom."

My breathing was heavy and he wiped my tears away. I smiled when he asked innocently, "Am I forgiven?"

Was there a reason not to? He told me about his childhood, his past and it was definitely not his fault that he was engaged to Diaspro. So I replied, "Of course, silly." I laughed and hugged him. I felt too happy all of a sudden. He hugged me back tightly. I felt jolts of electricity where he was touching me. I pulled back but he didn't move his hands, perhaps, afraid of letting go, again. In truth I didn't want to move either.

He was looking into my eyes, intensely and I did too. His eyes constantly flickered to my lips whereas I couldn't stop admiring his soft, parted ones. He ones again looked into my eyes as for asking permission and then bend down pressing his lips to mine. I felt sparks and electricity flow through me. I kissed him with fervour and he kissed back passionately. It was like we both were pouring our feelings into that kiss and I just couldn't stop.

I put my hands into his hair tugging them and then settling my hands on his neck pulling him closer. His grip on my waist tightened and his lips moved over mine, hungrily and softly. A few minutes later I felt out of breath so I pulled away. Our breathing was heavier mixed with each other. He put his forehead on mine and smiled with his eyes closed. I closed mine too, smiling back.

"I can't believe this is true." He whispered.

I kissed him once again before replying, "Me too."

When he opened his eyes, I whispered the three words I knew he wanted to hear, "I love you."

* * *

 **THE END OF CHAPTER NO. 29!**

 **Aww! They kissed again...Was it fast paced? Too slow?**

 **Hope you like it!**

 **I wanted to update the chapter on 1** **st** **May (on my birthday) but I couldn't because I was sick. Im dead tired now.**

 **Not edited.**

 **Song: Victorious – Panic! At the Disco. (Suggested by Darkrai-ninja1397)**

 **WinxClubBloom93**


	30. Chapter 30 - Meeting Krystal

**Meeting Krystal**

 **Sky's POV:**

" _I love you."_ I couldn't help but stare at Bloom when she uttered those three words. The three life changing words that I have wanted to hear.

I blinked at her and smiled, "What did you say?"

"No, Mister. I won't say it again." She shook her head dismissively but still smiling.

"But that's not fair!" I almost whined.

"Oh, it is." She said before she started to run away laughing leaving me to chase her.

I can't believe my life. It really took a 360 degrees turn. I can't believe that I have my Bloom back now. She said she loves me. It was too surreal for me. I couldn't believe it. I, now have the girl I love.

"Hello!" She was waving her hand in front of my face, I didn't even know I zoned out, all because of this girl. Suddenly, a bulb lighted in my head and I smiled, evilly, "Oh no, this can't be good." She whispered before taking back some steps. I moved forward quickly and caught her in my arms whereas she squealed and we both laughed.

When the laughter subsided she turned to me, "You told Liam that you were my boyfriend. You were also harsh towards him."

"I know, I was harsh but I know he wouldn't feel insulted. He would be back to normal by tomorrow. Be my girlfriends?" The last sentence came out more like a statement.

"Seriously?" She looked at me, bewilderly.

"What?" I asked in complete innocence.

"Great way to ask me to be your girlfriend." She retorted, sarcastically putting her hands on her hips.

I smiled sheepishly, "Will you be my girlfriend?" And kissed the back of her hand, charmingly.

She giggled, "You're still the same and yes," before leaning in to kiss my lips.

* * *

 **Flora's POV:**

I was so happy that we won the contest. I ran towards Helia and hugged him. He hugged me back tightly and kissed my cheek, lovingly. He's just so sweet. We went to sit at a table which was occupied by Tecna and Timmy and Musa and Riven. Seriously, they just don't understand their feelings for each other. Tecna and Timmy were now a couple, as well as Helia and I, Aisha and Nabu and Stella and Brandon. So, basically, we were all a couple except Bloom and Sky and Musa and Riven.

I am so happy for all of us. I just wish happiness for Bloom and Musa too. Bloom is mad at Sky whereas Musa and Riven have been arguing. Roxy, on the other hand, was also in love with Andrew but they didn't confess. They have big ego's. If you know what I mean.

Anyway, so Helia wrote me a poem in which he told me that he loves me. I was shocked but then he came into my room and told me again. He was so romantic.

"Hey, guys!" Helia greeted them all. I too, said 'hello'.

They all greeted back and we settled down. Everybody ordered smoothies. My throat was dry. Stella, however ordered a fruit salad, trying to maintain her health and beauty.

Typical Stella.

But she is good at heart. Just a bit loud and outgoing. And that's what makes her, _her._

"Where are Bloom and Sky?" My head snapped up at the voice of Tecna.

We all shrugged and looked around for a sign of them.

"Don't know."

"So, are we going or not?" Riven asked, probably irritated. I could sense it in his voice.

Nabu nudged him and said, "Don't be rude, Riven."

"I think we should go, it's already 9:43 pm. And we are going to have a sleepover!" Stella exclaimed, grinning widely.

"Yeah, we should go." This time Musa said, glaring holes at Riven.

So, we all got up and left. In our way, we met Bloom and Sky who were smiling, widely and their hands were interlinked. I wonder what happened? A day before they were trying to pull each other's heads off and now? Well, Bloom, mostly.

"Whao! Guys, what's going on?" Brandon asked the question which we were all trying to.

"Well. . ., I broke off with Diaspro and Bloom is my girlfriend, now!" Sky rushed, a light shade of red covering his ears.

"That's great. I didn't like Diaspro anyway." I said, happy that they were together.

"And I don't even want to know why you guys were engaged in the first place." Musa scoffed.

We all congratulated Bloom and Sky. I'm glad they solved their differences.

We all got out and went towards our respective cars. We rented 3 cars for today. We were about to sit in the backseat but before Helia and I could sit in the car, we heard a shrill voice calling out Helia's name.

"Helia!"

We turned around and saw a figure running towards us. It was a girl. She had pink hair and she was wearing a pistachio green colored off—shoulder dress. She was beautiful but who is she?

"Pri—I mean Krystal, what are you doing here?" I heard Helia ask. Did he know her? If he does, why didn't he tell me about her? Was he hiding something?

No. Helia would never do that. Not to me, atleast.

"Krystal, meet my girlfriend, Flora. Flora meet Krystal." He introduced.

"Nice to meet you, Krystal." I nodded, smiling politely. Who is this Krystal?

"You are Flora! Helia talks a lot about you!" She grinned, excitedly, "Helia and I are childhood friends! I'm sure he's told you about me." She clinged onto his arm.

"Well, not exactly." I told her, trying to calm myself. Even though I may look nice and polite, I have some feelings too. And yes, right now I'm feeling jealous.

"Helia!" She mocked glared at him.

"Um. . .we'd talk later, Krystal, my friends are waiting. We have to go." Helia said, probably looking at the look of my face.

"Oh. . ." She whispered dejectedly, "Ok, I'll call you then!" She waved.

Can't this girl get a hint and leave us alone!?

* * *

"Flora come on, talk to me!" Helia begged. Even though I want to forgive him, seeing the look on his face, I cannot, atleast not too easily.

"About what Helia, you never told me about this Krystal." I whisper—yelled, as to not disturb the others. He's been asking for forgiveness for the past half an hour. It was really hard not to, but I had to. I know I may sound clingy but please, Helia's my boyfriend and the way she was attached to his arm, it felt like she would take him away.

I cannot bear that.

"I'm sorry, it just slipped my mind, okay? Forgive me?" He made a puppy dog face which was seriously hard to resist.

No! I won't fall for it!

Never.

Nope.

I would not!

Never will I ever.

Nah.

"Ok."

 _Darn it!_

* * *

 **THE END OF CHAPTER NO. 30!**

 **So, did you like it?**

 **I added Flora's POV for Flora's lover. It does not have romantic scenes but I've added this for the entrance of Krystal. How did it go?**

 **And Bloom and Sky made up! Yay! Was it fast paced? Do you think I should've waited? Was it good? Do you want to add something? If you do write in comments! :)**

 **A BIG THANKS to all my Reviewers! ;) :P**

 **WinxClubBloom93**


	31. Chapter 31 - Parents & Pyjama Party

**Parents & Pyjama Party**

 _When times are hard_

 _I know you'll be strong_

 _I'll be there in your heart_

 _when you'll carry on,_

 _Like moonlight on the water,_

 _and sunlight in the sky_

 _Fathers and daughters never say goodbye,_

 **~123~**

"I have called you here, in my office, to discuss very serious matter girls." Miss Faragonda told us, putting both of her forearms on the desk and clasping both of her hands in front of her. Tecna and I were seated on the two chairs placed whereas the rest of the Winx were standing behind surrounding the chairs.

"What matter, Ms. F, are the trix planning to attack again?" Flora asked, worried.

Ms. Faragonda sighed, "No,"

"Then what, Miss. Faragonda? Is everything okay?" Musa asked as she glanced at all of us.

"It's about your parents." I froze.

We all did.

"What?" I asked. My voice came out as a mere whisper. I couldn't believe what she was telling us. Our parents?

"But Ms. F, our parents are dead." Stella said. This was the first time I've seen her this serious. Apparently, the topic of our parents was a little sensitive for us.

"Who?" Came out a whisper from Tecna.

"Calm yourself girls. I'll tell you." She said.

"How can we calm down?! Please, Ms. Faragonda tell us who are they?" Aisha spoke for the first time.

Miss. Faragonda nodded but handed us some files. Each was of different colors with our names imprinted on it. "I wrote all the information I knew in there. I knew all of your parents."

I took the file with my name on it and opened it. But before that I asked, "How did you knew them? Why didn't you tell us about them before?"

"Your parents knew me. Your parents were best friends too. Your mothers were all powerful fairies as well. There was an attack from our most powerful enemy." Miss. Faragonda rubbed her temples.

"Why did they leave us?" Musa asked.

"The reason your parents had to leave you is this; before having Stella, her mother lost a child because Mascious, our enemy attacked straight at her stomach when she was just 2 months pregnant. He loved her and didn't want her to end up with your father but your mother chose your father, Stella because they were in love. So, that's why when she was pregnant with you, they left Alfea and went to earth because they didn't want to risk anything. There, they had you."

"Stella and Aisha were one year old and the rest of you were new borns, only a few months old when they left you there to complete their mission here. But they never got to see you again because Klaus and Morgana changed city which, by mistake, they forgot to tell us."

"Of course, they loved you and didn't want to leave. The reason they stayed with Stella and Aisha for a year was because they wanted to leave the place together. That's why they all left after you were born."

I sighed as tears gathered in my eyes thinking about my parents. I thought that my parents left me because they didn't love me. I thought that maybe, maybe they didn't like that I was a girl. Then, I thought maybe they were dead. We never knew because Morgana never told us about our parents.

But I never knew that they did it because of their love for me.

My eyes blurred with tears but I wiped them with the back of my hand. I then looked at the file, that was in front of me, open.

 **Name** : Princess Bloom.

 **Date of Birth:** 10thDecember' 1998.

 **Parents** : King Oritel and Queen Marion.

 **Sister** : Princess Daphne. Older than Princess Bloom and to-be crowned princess of Domino.

"I have a sister, Miss. F?" I asked her, incredulously.

"Yes, Princess Daphne."

I continued to look,

 **Status:** Princess.

 **Kingdom:** Domino.

 **Hair** **Color:** Red.

 **Eye** **Color:** Blue.

 **Identification** **Mark:** A mole on the left side of the shoulder.

"Why didn't you tell us about this, before?" Musa inquired.

"Because I was waiting for the right time."

"I am a princess?" Stella asked, astonished. She never predicted this. I never did too.

"I am one too." I said.

"Me too." Aisha said.

"Yes, you are girls." Miss. Faragonda said.

"Can we—can we meet them?" Tecna spoke, obviously referring 'them' as our parents.

"Yes, I can arrange a meeting with them." She smiled, "They'd be happy to see you. All grown up, strong and beautiful."

"We need time to think." I voiced my thought.

"Of course, you girls can go to your dorms." She nodded.

 **~123~**

I couldn't believe this. What is happening? Yesterday, we were so happy but now? It's just all so messed up. I have parents. My real _biological_ parents. Parents, who I can call them as mine. _My_ parents _._ Tears were falling down my cheeks freely. I have spent the most important years of my life without them but I'm no longer sad. I'm happy. Happy that I'll once again get to see them. Some people don't get that too, right?

I'm lucky that my parents are still alive. One in a million people have this opportunity. And I'm one of them. It feels surreal. Like this is a dream. I would wake up and all this would vanish. And that thought makes my heart constricts.

I was so lost in my thoughts that I didn't noticed someone sit next to me and place a kiss on my cheek. I quickly turned to Sky and smiled but he frowned as soon as he noticed my face.

"What? I'm not beautiful enough, now?" I joked. My voice was hoarse, probably from crying.

But obviously, he didn't like the joke very much, "Why are you crying?" He asked angrily, "Did someone hurt you? Bully you?"

I laughed at his concern, "No. None of that."

He let out a sigh of relief. "Ok, then what? And remember you'll always be beautiful, no matter what."

I sighed, "I—I found out about my parents."

"What—I thought Klaus and Morga—"

"They're not my real parents."

"Oh." He, then gathered me into his arms and that's when I broke down. Tears poured down like rain.

"S—sky, I don't know how to deal with this." I sniffed. "I've nev-er seen them. Ho—"

"Shh," He shushed me and then wiped my tears with his thumbs. "You'll do just fine, okay." He was quiet for a few moments and his words made me somewhat calm. He spoke later, "Uh—I don't know what to say anymore, I've never dealt with this emotional thing before, so. . ."

I smacked him at the back of his head and laughed. He did make me feel better.

"Now, that's the girl I like to see. Or should I say _girlfriend_?"

I laughed and put my head on his chest, "Thanks Sky, for making me feel better."

He placed a kiss on my temple and said, "Your welcome. So, let's kiss and make up now!"

"When did we broke up?" I raised my brows.

"Come on, I was just using that as an excuse to kiss you." And with that he captured my lips with his.

 **~123~**

 **Third Person's POV:**

The girls were just wandering around the campus, all thinking, how their life could take such turns. It was indeed a beautiful turn to get their parents back after so many years but it still left them to question their fate.

Stella was excited of her being a princess but also those mixed emotions flooded her mind. She was sad, happy, angry, excited. She had no idea what to feel. The same feeling all the girls had.

The Winx soon gathered into their living room. They were confused. They put their files on the table and sat down on whatever place they got. The boys were their too. To support their girlfriends. Roxy, too, was there with Andrew.

"I'm confused." Aisha was the first one to voice her thoughts out loud. "Why would Morgana not tell us about our parents?"

The Winx shrugged but Roxy looked thoughtful. "I think I know why." She spoke.

The Winx looked at her curiously.

"Remember, mom had an accident when we were still young?" She looked at them with her eyes wide.

"Yeah." Musa added.

"And, maybe..." Flora trailed off as realization hit all of us.

"...She lost her memory." Sky completed.

"Exactly!" I exclaimed.

"Oh my," Tecna said.

"I just want to meet my parents." Stella said, her eyes were sad.

"Now that I think about it, I don't know how I spent 19 years of my life without them." It was me who spoke this time. Sky was sitting beside me on the floor, he had his arm around me.

"Hmm." All hummed in response.

"Girls," Roxy spoke and we turned to her, "I say we all forget about this for tonight. . .and let's have a pyjama party!" She smiled and threw a cusion at Stella.

She gasped as it hit her and threw it back and we all smiled and laughed. I decided it was better for us to forget about this and enjoy the night.

"Wait! Wait! Wait!" I suddenly said, stopping them. Everybody had their eyes on me, now, "Send the boys out!"

A chorus of 'yes' was heard from the girls whereas the boys whined and complained to me about doing this to them but I just laughed and we pushed them out.

To have our pyjama party!

 **~123~**

 **THE END OF CHAPTER NO. 31!**

 **I'm sorry, truly sorry for this much wait.**

 **I know this chapter is not the best but I did write something.**

 **So you'll meet the parents in the next chapter! ;)**

 **This story is not edited. It will be once I finish it! Tell me if you find any kind of mistake. I'll try to fix it.**

 **Love,**

 **WinxClubBloom93**


	32. Chapter 32 - Breakfast Disaster

Breakfast Disaster

"Ms. Faragonda called us in her office." Tecna informed us once we woke up.

"Why?" Flora asked.

"She said that we should tell her at what time we want to meet our parents." She said, while typing on her laptop.

"Noon?" Musa asked.

"Fine with me." Aisha replied.

Stella was quiet.

"Stella, you'll be okay?" I asked, hugging her from the side.

She nodded her head, "Of course. I can't wait to meet my parents. I'm so excited! Even more, knowing they're King and Queen. And I, am the princess." She joked.

We laughed.

"That's right, we have our Stella back!" Musa said, enthusiastically.

"So, it's noon then?" I asked.

"Yeah," Tecna responded, "I'll tell Ms. F about it."

"Let's have breakfast till then." Flora suggested.

"Yeah—wait, we already missed breakfast." I reminded them.

"No. . .!" Stella groaned and whined, "Food is my best friend and nobody can take it away from me!"

"What are we gonna do?" Roxy, who just came out of her room, said. "Seriously, I'm hungry!"

Roxy sat on the couch next to Stella whereas I was sitting beside Stella.

A bulb lighted in my head and I smiled widely, "Why don't we make our own food?!"

* * *

"I knew! I knew this was going to happen! I told you this was a bad idea!" Stella said, angrily as she looked at my burnt omelet, Musa's burnt pancakes and Flora's batter of chocolate mug cake that looked more like shit.

She was right. It was a bad idea, especially since we didn't know how to cook. Tecna and Stella didn't even try to cook.

We smiled sheepishly and looked at Aisha who had a perfectly made vegetable omelet and 2 loaves of bread on the plate.

"How did you do it?" was my question.

She looked at us, smugly, "I told you girls that you should learn to cook but you never tried, so, I went to Morgana every Sunday evening to learn how to cook."

We groaned, "I wish we've learned."

"Aisha. . ." I made puppy dog eyes.

"Don't even try!" She said, firmly and couldn't help but let out a laughter.

And so, we went towards our only option.

Boys.

* * *

 **30 minutes later.**

"It's yummy!" I moaned and closed my eyes while licking my lips, savoring the taste of the delicious chocolate pancakes that had me wanting more.

"Don't do it!" Sky said and I opened my eyes only to find his eyes on my lips.

I decided not to tease him at first but then I decided why not have a little fun? So, I licked my lips, slowly this time, all the time looking at him. His eyes followed my every move as he gulped. I, then bit my lower lip.

"Bloom, stop!" I could see he was controlling himself.

I couldn't believe myself too. I was flirting.

"Why?" I asked him in a low voice, biting my lower lip once again.

His eyes finally left my lips and closed as he groaned. "Are you done?"

"What? Eating or teasing?" I asked with a teasing smile, "If eating, yes, teasing, no."

"Well, it's great you're done eating." He stood up, suddenly and pulled out his wallet, putting the bill on the table. Once he did that, he took my hands in his and brought me out while I laughed.

Once he took me to Alfea we went to the girls wing, he opened the door and we went in. Nobody was there since everybody had gone to eat with the boys. He took me to _my_ dorm room (that I shared with Flora), closed the door and locked it.

"What are you doing?" I asked, wide-eyed.

He didn't speak, just turned around, put his hands in my hair and lips on mine. He kissed me hungrily and I couldn't help but put my hands on his shoulder. He was wearing a light, blue colored t-shirt and I could feel his muscles. I felt sparks flow through me as his kisses drugged me.

 _I turned him on just by biting my lip?_

He pulled away to take a breath but kissed me once again. After he pulled away, we were both breathless. He left soft kisses on my neck, creating a tingling sensation. My stomach was all butterflies and I was sure I was blushing.

I couldn't help but be disappointed when my phone rang. I picked it up without looking at the caller and replied breathlessly, "Hello?"

"Bloom?"

Sh*t!

"Yes, Ms. F?"

"Why don't you girls come to my office, it's almost noon."

I looked at the alarm clock beside my bed to see that it was 11:47 a.m. Darn it! I didn't notice time passing away.

"Yeah,...we're coming, Ms. Faragonda." I hunged up once she said ok and sat down on my bed.

"You ok?"

I forgot that Sky was still here. "Yeah. Just meeting my parents at 12."

"It's almost time."

''I'm going to inform the girls."

"K." He said and placed a soft kiss on my lips before saying, "I'll see you soon.''

I nodded, still blushing.

Once he left, I looked at my clothes which were a blue and black shirt with strips and dark blue jeans. I look pretty average.

So, I went to the girls—they were back by now and also teased me about what Sky was doing here to which I blushed and told them, I would tell them later—and we went to Ms. F's office together. It was already 12:04 p.m. when we went there and saw some people already present there.

"Sorry, we're late Ms. Faragonda." I apologized on behalf of all of us.

"It's ok girls, come in."

For the first time, I noticed that we haven't seen our parents and Ms. Faragonda didn't give us any picture of them. There wasn't even much information about them.

All of our parents were staring at us and we were confused.

"Stella, these are your parents, King Radius and Queen Luna." Ms. Faragonda introduced as she pointed to a lady who had long platinum blonde hair pulled back into a ponytail. She wore a crescent-shaped tiara and a long blue dress with a dark blue cape. She had dark blue eyes. And the man had orange hair and a beard and mustache. He wore a golden crown on top of his head that resembled the sun. He also wore a red cape with gold shoulder plates and ivory-colored boots.

Stella ran and hugged her parents once she recovered from shock.

"Bloom, these are your parents King Oritel and Queen Marion." She pointed to a man with brown hair. He had black eyes. He wore a golden crown on top of his head. He also wore warrior-like clothes. A women was standing beside him who looked a lot like me. She also had red hair like me. She was really beautiful with bright green eyes. She wore three-pointer crown. She wore a dress in two shades of green, a pink corset bodice with dark pink patterns on it and a whitish pink fur cape.

I looked at them in shock. I still couldn't believe they're my parents. They were staring at me with tears in their eyes and small smiles on their faces. I, too, had tears in my eyes. My _mother_ called me towards her by nodding her head and I moved forward, slowly. Ms. Faragonda introduced the others but my mind was frozen and I looked at my _biological_ parents.

I stood in front of them and looked at them, still in a daze.

"Bloom," My mother whispered.

She took my hands in hers while I just nodded my head not saying anything.

Abruptly, she hugged me, "My daughter!" she cried.

I slowly put my hands on her back and hugged her. I felt a warm feeling in me. Motherly love, perhaps. I let my tears flow too but stopped them. I wanted to be happy and not cry.

We broke the hug and I hugged my dad. He was tall so I put my head on his chest.

"Mom, dad," I whispered too.

They were in shock when they heard me speak.

"Our daughter speaks, Oritel." My mother whispered, smiling while dad and I rolled our eyes and laughed.

"I do, mom. I am not dumb."

"Oh my, you're so grown up!" She gushed, clasping both of her hands together.

"That I am, mom."

We laughed.

* * *

"Then Daphne was married." Mom continued, "We couldn't bring her but you'll meet her soon when we'll go to Domino."

"I really want to go with you, mom, dad."

"Sweetheart, you'll come, soon. I promise," Dad reassured, "Once you finish your mission, come to Domino."

I nodded understanding him.

"I can't believe I was not invited in Daphne's wedding!" I whined.

They laughed, "If we knew you'd be back two years later we could've postponed it." Dad said while my mom smacked him on the back.

I laughed, "But you didn't know I'd be back.''

Mom sighed, "That we didn't. We thought we'd never see you." She began to cry again.

"Mom, I'm back and that's all that matters." I reassured while dad hugged her. I went to them and hugged my mom too.

"But we still hoped that one day you will be back." She smiled through her watery eyes.

I smiled and wiped her tears.

"We'll be going now, sweetie." Dad said while he and I grieved that they had to go.

"Ok, dad," I said, smiling slightly, "I'll see you guys soon."

* * *

We all settled in our living room later that night.

"I'm happy to see my parents, sad that they left,'' Stella said, suddenly, "I can't believe that I am a princess too. Oh my, God!"

"Yeah!" Musa chuckled.

"Well, I'm too tired, I'm gonna go rest," Aisha said standing up and left for her dorm.

"I'm gonna go too." I left for my room and laid down on the bed.

 _Buzz..._

The buzzing sound of my phone alerted me that there's a message.

 _ **Sky:**_ _How did it go with your parents?_

I smiled. I knew he was concerned about me. And so I replied.

 _ **Bloom:**_ _It went well. I miss them._

 _ **S:**_ _You'll see them soon._

 _ **B:**_ _Yeah._

 _ **S:**_ _So, I'm picking you tomorrow at 6. Be ready. We're going somewhere. Wear anything you like._

 _ **B:**_ _Wait, where?_

I hurriedly typed but I got no answer. I gaped at the phone screen.

— _ **Did he just ask me out on a date?**_

* * *

 **THE END OF CHAPTER NO. 32!**

 **First of all, I'm really SORRY for the long wait. I was busy with Eid and my college starts tomorrow so, I was busy with all that.**

 **Hope you like it. ;)**

 **WinxClubBloom93**


	33. Chapter 33 - The Trix's Attack

**The Trix's Attack**

I couldn't stop breathing heavily.

I was nervous. I didn't know what to wear so I asked for Stella's help.

And it turns out it was worse.

So, now, I was standing in front of my mirror wearing a dress. Its bodice was off-white and had thin straps. It showed a bit of cleaving. The bottom part was a blueand pink patterned skirt. Along with it I wore a simple necklace, matching earrings and flats. My hair were in loose curls. I had put on light make up.

All in all, I was looking good.

But. . .I think I overdid myself.

' _No! You look wonderful just as you are. After all, this is your first date, dress properly!' Stella advised as she pulled on my hair._

' _Ow! But Stella!' I whined but reasoned, 'I feel uncomfortable. It's our first date, what will he think if I dress like a slut?!'_

' _.not.a slut! This is still better than those dresses Diaspro wore.'_

' _Stella, no.'_

' _Yes!'_

' _No!'_

' _Yes!'_

' _No!'_

' _Yes!'_

' _No!'_

' _No!'_

' _Yes!'_

' _A-ha!'_

 _I sighed. I knew I would never win an argument with Stella._

"Bloom, it's almost six! Be ready!" Stella said, coming to my room with my phone. I don't even want to know how she got it. She put the phone in my blue purse.

 _What if Sky was taking me to bowling or something else where dresses does not suit? I would sure be the one to stand out._

My stomach churned and I thought of the worst of scenarios in my mind. It's not like I've never had a date but it's Sky we're talking about. He does the unexpected.

 _What if I slipped down?_

I know I'm wearing flats but still, I could slip on water or something. And if I did, I would make a total fool of myself. Ugh! I have this habit of thinking of the worst of things.

Nothing is going to happen!

"Bloom, you have everything?"

"Yeah, Stella!" I snapped.

"Bloom, sweety, don't be nervous. It will turn out great." Flora assured me. I looked towards Stella, guiltily.

"I'm sorry!"

"Hey! It's cool!" She side-hugged me and I hugged back.

That's what I love about my friends, they never mind anything. We understand each other.

"And, when I first went on a date with Helia, I felt the same way." Flora explained. I smiled.

Whenever I felt upset, my friends were always there.

"Lover boy has arrived," Roxy, who had just entered the room along with Tecna, Musa and Aisha, announced.

My eyes widened and the girls looked at me, smiling.

"Everything will be okay, Bloom." Aisha nodded.

"Be confident!" Stella chirped.

I nodded, "I will be...and don't look at me like it's my first day of school."

They laughed and waved as I went outside.

* * *

 _ **(Warning: Pretty cliché scene ahead)**_

I looked to see Sky leaning on his Lamborghini, (that I love. Pretty sexy car! ;) ). He straightened up once he saw me coming and smiled but it soon turned into awe as he stared at me. His eyes traveled from my feet to my legs to my waist to my chest and then to my face. Shortly, his eyes roamed over me.

I took this time to admire him. To be honest, he looked really hot wearing a light blue button up shirt—whose sleeves were rolled up—and dark jeans. I could see his muscles that were hiding under his shirt. His hair were styled neatly and he wore a beautiful Rolex watch.

Our eyes met at the same time, causing us both to blush.

"Wow!" He uttered.

I blushed and smiled.

He shook his head suddenly and smiled, showing his full set of white teeth.

He took my left hand and kissed the back of it, "M'lady, you're looking absolutely wonderful."

"You don't look too bad yourself, kind sir."

We both looked at each other and laughed at the same time.

He opened the door of his _beautiful_ car and I went in. He then came to his side and sat down on the driver's seat. He didn't start the car right away but I didn't notice because I was busy ogling his car.

 _Oh, God, it smells amazing. It's interiors elegant. It's—_

"Are you seriously smelling my car?"

My eyes-widened and I turn to him, embarrassed, "I'm sorry, it's just so amazing."

He chuckled but said nothing.

"Uh. . .did you mind?" I asked, nervously. Way to make a worst first impression on your date, Bloom.

"Actually, I did," I was dead when he said that. Oh my, God, I shouldn't have done that but his next remark left me astonished, "You should be looking at me since I'm your date and not the car."

I gasped, "You scared me! I thought you were serious—Oh my, God!"

He started the car while he laughed full on while leaving me embarrassed.

"I swear I'd kill you, one day. And, by the way, that was extremely cliché."

* * *

Once he'd told me, he would not tell me where we're going, I didn't even ask again. There's no point in whining because he wouldn't tell me anyway. So, I waited.

A few minutes later, we arrived to our destination.

I didn't know where we were because he put on a blind fold on my eyes. So, let's say that I was blindly walking and Sky was holding me while leading me.

We stopped after walking for a while. I knew we've reached our destination.

He pulled the blindfold off of my eyes and I gasped at the scene ahead. It was beautiful. The evening sky was dark blue. A square table was set between the two chairs that were lying beside it. A white cloth graced the table and chairs. Candles were set in the glass candle holder which illuminated the area beautifully. Beside the table was a tree, to which some lanterns hung loosly. All in all, the scene in front of me was incredibly beautiful.

"Wow," that was all I could utter.

"You did all this?'' I asked Sky, who was standing beside me with his right hand in his pocket and the left on my waist. It was extremely hard to ignore the tingles that spread around my body on his touch.

"Yes and no," He replied. "The guys helped too. It's not much but...I've never went on a date before." He scratched the back of his neck which clearly indicated that he was nervous. That's what most boys do when they're nervous.

"But, I have," I said, recalling my previous dates with Andy, "and believe me that they were nothing like this." I hugged him, tightly. He hugged me back. His touch on my skin was warm. While hugging I brought my lips to his ear and whispered, "You don't need to be nervous. I love it."

He pulled away and replied hastily, "I am not nervous!" to which I laughed. "And thank you."

After that, we reached the table and he pulled out a chair for me, just like a gentleman and then sat in front of me.

 **(let's skip the eating part)**

"I'll be a fat cow if I eat like this. God I can't move." I groaned. I ate a lot of things. Sky laughed at this and tugged at my hand to make me stand up.

The dinner basically consisted of Lemon Chicken Piccata and Sweet and Sour Pork. Then we ate chocolate covered strawberries, and dark chocolate cake. We also ate gummy bears. I love gummy bears! He offered me wine, to which I politely declined. So, we decided to drink juice instead.

He seemed to know a lot about me and I hadn't even told him my likes and dislikes until today. I asked him about it to which he replied, "I may or may not have called Stella for some advice."

After we had eaten, Sky took me to this beautiful place where we stargazed. It was amazing.

"This is the best place to stargaze." He had answered.

He placed the blanket on the grass and we laid on it. The view was beautiful. Hundreds and thousands of stars were present on the sky. It also reminded me of the older times. The Winx and I would go for a picnic with Klaus and Morgana in the morning and sometimes evening. We would spend all day with each other, playing and walking. Talking sometimes and laughing. We would eat different things. We would stay till night when we lay down all together and stargaze. We'll go home at probably eight thirty to eight forty-five. Those were our happy memories together as one.

"How did you find this place?"

"I was just a bit disturbed one day, two years back, and left Red Fountain. I drove and saw this clearing and decided to come. I spent the night here, seeing the stars. It was beautiful and I missed you."

I laughed softly, "You didn't even know me back then."

"Yes, I didn't but I knew I was missing something in my life and when you came, I realized it was you." With that he held my hand placing a kiss on the back of it.

I blushed, "You've become cheesier."

He laughed, "I wasn't until you came."

I feel like nothing has changed. But now, that we've got our parents, I know it does change something. I don't know if we're ever going back to earth. If we'll ever be the same. One family with a lot of people. Although, we weren't blood related but Klaus and Morgana had treated us like theirs. Even Roxy, she had been more of a sister to us. To me. They could've easily lived their lives without having a baggage of us but still they helped us.

They're the real heroes. They're my parents. They brought us up. They raised me. Us, all of us, but never complained.

I didn't know for how long I was lost in my thoughts until Sky shook me.

"Hey, you okay?" He asked with concern laced upon his face.

"Yeah, I was just thinking."

"About what?"

"Older times." I gave him a short answer, not wanting him to be bored by my life story.

"Oh." He didn't press further to which I was grateful for.

I don't know for how long we stayed in that position only gazing the stars with my head resting on his arm while we lay beside each other. Today, we had gotten to know each other a lot more then we had before.

"How is being a Prince, like?"

"Difficult." He faced me before giving me the full answer, "You know, with all those duties and the whole country looks upon you. You have to be perfect and it's just—like we have to be someone we're not. In short, we don't have ordinary lives. When little kids play or go to parks, we have lessons to take. We don't have any time for fun. We have to be proper and someone who people expect, not who we really are."

"Oh," I said, simply because I didn't know what to say anymore.

"But with you I feel free."

We were both quiet after that. We looked at each other with me lost in the pools of his eyes. His deep blue eyes always seemed to pull me in. Just like they were now. His hand was on my cheek, caressing it. His touch made me feel warm in this cold air. Slowly, he was leaning closer and so I did too. Our noses touched and our breathing mixed with each other. His lips were only an inch away from mine.

Our lips were about to touch when a shout sounded from afar. We both immediately pulled away and stood up.

"What was that?" Sky asked, looking around. His hands immediately pulled me to him.

"A shout."

He rolled his eyes, "I know that Captain Obvious but why did they shout?"

"We'll have to see." He took my hand and we moved from our place to the place where we heard the sound but before that we saw a lightning hit the ground. We looked up to see Stormy along with Icy and Darcy.

I gasped.

"The Trix!" Sky and I yelled at the same time.

* * *

 **THE END OF CHAPTER NO. 33!**

 **So, guys. I'm really sorry for updating late but I was busy with college and my net was not working. That's what took me long to update.**

 **But here is you're update. OMG! The Trix are back. The next chapter will have some action, be ready!**

 **Hope you like it!**

 **And...A big thanks to all of my readers! We've reached 18K. I never thought we would get this far. But thank you all for reading this story.**

 **So...I'll see you when I see you! Bye!**

 **WinxClubBloom93**


	34. Chapter 34 - Oh, Shit!

Oh, Shit!

 **(Continuing from the previous chapter)**

 **Bloom's POV:**

We looked at each other before looking at the trix again.

"Hello, Bloom, hey, Prince Blondey!" Icy laughed, maniacally.

"Icy, look they were having a date! How cute. . .not!" Darcy spoke and all of them laughed.

She soon became serious and she fired on us. We easily dodged it but we're outnumbered.

I transformed into Enchantix.

"Blazing shield!" I shielded both of us from their spells.

"Chained Lightning!" Stormy attacked and lightning striked once again. We dodged and hid behind a tree.

"Fire Ball!" My attack had little effect on them since Stormy recovered quickly after my spell hit her.

"Pathetic. _This_ is what you call being powerful." She threw a spell once again.

I put a shield around me, so it didn't hit me. But they attacked again and again.

 **~123~**

I don't know how long we stayed fighting but I was now lying on the ground with Sky.

"Say goodbye to each other, lovelies!" They all prepared to attack but before they could someone else attacked them.

"Not if we are here!"

"Stella! Winx!" I grinned seeing them. I released a breath of relief that I didn't even know I was holding in before looking at Sky. He was unconscious. I was so worried about him. I quickly put a shield around us so their attack don't hurt us. Especially, Sky. I transported both of us back to Alfea and felt guilty of leaving the Winx to fight the Trix off.

On reaching Alfea, the first thing I did was put Sky in my bed and then went to the office and explained the situation to Ms. F.

"Miss Faragonda, what do I do?"

"I am happy that you're okay but sad about the situation. The Trix are getting stronger every time. We don't know what they're planning and will be planning but it would be big." She paused, standing up from her chair and went towards the small shelf where she kept her books. She took out one of the books and kept it in front of her.

"What's this Ms. F?" My curious self asked.

She didn't tell me about the book right away.

She smiled, "Bloom, you have healing powers."

"W-what?" I was shocked about this new revelation.

"Yes. I might've not told you this but every enchantix fairy has healing powers." She explained before she slipped the book towards me. "Bloom, take this book. It has all the information on the Enchantix. Through this you will be able to know all about your power."

"Thank you, Ms. Faragonda!" I smiled before running out the door and going towards my room.

I opened the door and saw that Sky was still lying unconscious where I had left him. I quickly sat beside him and opened the book.

Healing Spells. I looked through the pages.

"Healing Spells, healing spells, healing spe—, Aha! Found it!" My fingers traced the lines until I finally found it. "Abaracca Xomesticca.( _Ab-er-ekka Zoe-mes-tika_ )" [ **A/N I totally made that up! Lol :D)** I read it slowly until I got the right pronunciation.

I tried it and it worked. Sky coughed a bit and groaned before opening his eyes.

 **~123~**

 **Third POV:**

The girls were fighting hard. Fighting with the Trix was no easy. Every time they came, they were prepared and stronger. But the Winx were no less, even though they weren't prepared, their hardwork was the reason of their success.

"Furdle Hurricane!" Musa dodged Stormy's attack smarlty as went behind her.

"Musical Echo!" The attack hit Stormy and she fell. She recovered a few seconds later.

"Tecno blast!" As Tecna attacked Darcy, she created a mirror so the attack went back to Tecna but never hit her as a dagger flew between breaking the spell.

"Timmy!" Tecna shouted once she saw him. All the specialists were behind them.

"Aww, he saved you! But he won't be able to, for long." Icy laughed, evilly.

"I called for extra help!" Stella exclaimed, proudly showing off her white set of teeth.

"Well, that's great but let's not talk now 'cause they—" The attack came before she could finish her sentence but Aisha was thankful to Nabu for saving her in time.

"No one hurt our girlfriends while were here!" Brandon said as he took his position, ready to fight.

"Right!" Helia said.

They all attacked each other. But the Trix knew they were outnumbered.

"Aura of Darkness!" The spell Darcy cast, caused Flora to fall down. Luckily, Helia caught her in time.

"Flora!"

She was unconscious.

"Helia, take her back to Alfea, we'll take care here. I'll transport you guys!" Stella shouted, worried as she transported them.

"You will pay for this!" said Tecna before creating a spell in her hand. "Technological net!

A net was created around the Trix but they managed to break free after struggling.

"Guys! I'm tired." Stella said, lazily. "How long will this take?!"

"Guys, let's all try at the same time!" Musa suggested.

"Great idea Musa!" Aisha spoke.

"Let's do this!" Tecna exclaimed.

"Solar Energy Blast!"

"Waves of Andros!"

"Harmonic Attack!''

"Electrical Waves!"

Their attack at the same time made the Trix weak as they shrieked and went away.

The Winx sighed in relief once they were gone.

"Phew! I was getting tired!" All of them laughed as the specialists hugged their girlfriends.

 **~123~**

 **Helia's POV:**

 **W** hen Flora was attacked I felt worried. I was upset. She is like a flower and she withered once storm came. I will not let it happen again. Never. Because she is my flower and it is my duty to protect her. If she is my rose then I'll be her thorn.

But I failed. Now, she's unconscious. And it's all because of me. Because I couldn't save her in time. If I was there to save her from the attack in time, this wouldn't have happened.

It's all my fault. All my fault.

"Helia, please, stop crying," Bloom comforted me, "I know a healing spell that will make her alright."

That made me look up. "You do?" I questioned.

"She used the same healing spell on me and look I'm alright." Sky said, pointing to himself. "Dude, you're looking like shit, crying. Get it together, she'll be okay.

"He's right, she'll be okay, just give me a few minutes." I nodded as Bloom went to deal with Flora.

"Helia!" I heard a distant voice but my head was still in my hand and I didn't look up. I didn't want to deal with anyone.

"Dude, there's that pink haired girl running towards you." Sky said. Confusion was clear in his voice.

Krystal.

"Damn! Sent her away, Sky!"

"Okay—wait, what?"

"Just do something, anything! Say I'm not Helia!"

"I can try."

Thank God.

"Hey, that's not Helia." I heard his distant voice say to Krystal.

"No! He is Helia, I just saw him!" I looked up in time to see her pushing Sky away before coming towards me and hugging me. "I knew it was you Helia, that guy lied to me!"

"H-helia."

 _ **Oh Shit!**_

 **~123~**

 **THE END OF CHAPTER NO. 34!**

 **Hello, it's me.**

 **So, do you like the chapter?**

 **The next chapter is full of Flora and Helia too. I was not going to include Krystal. What I decided was that Flora will be unconscious and Bloom will use a healing spell. She'll wake up and everything would be okay. But it was kinda last minute thing. So, how is it?**

 **Quick question: Has anyone ever disturbed you when you were on a date?**

 **Ok, that's it.**

 **Bu-bye!**

 **WinxClubBloom93**


	35. Chapter 35 - Making Up & Shopping

_**Chapter 35:**_ ** _Making Up & Shopping _**

* * *

**Helia's POV:**

" _H-helia."_

 _Oh Shit!_

Tears came into Flora's eyes as she went into the room from where she came from. My eyes were wide as I took in the scene and I pushed Krystal away as I went towards Flora but before I could, a hand came and stopped me.

"Bloom, please, let me go see her." I begged. Seeing Flora in tears made my heart sink.

"Give her some alone time," she said, frowning.

"No! It's not what you think, I—"

"I believe you but right now what she saw, hurt her, please let her be for now." she reasoned and I closed my eyes, exhaling.

"Hel—"

"Stop it, Princess Krystal!" I couldn't help but shout. This was all because of her. My Flora was angry at me because of her. She was hurt and it hurt me the most.

She gasped before running away.

My shoulders slumped as I walked towards my room. I was stumped.

"It will be okay, dude. She needs some time," Sky told me as he patted my back, "She loves you and once she realizes that Krystal means nothing to you, she'll come back."

What I needed now was a friend.

"Thanks dude. Thank you for being here."

 **Flora's POV:**

"I can't believe this is happening to me," I cried, remembering the way Krystal and Helia embraced each other. "I thought Helia was the sweetest guy on Earth. I thought he wouldn't do this to me."

"Well, then, if this makes you feel better. . .um. . .it's not Earth, it's Magix Dimension."

"Shut up, Stella!" came Aisha's reply. "We're trying to make her feel better, not worse."

"Uh. . .sorry," Stella replied, sheepishly.

"Flora, come on, you're killing everyone. Stop crying." Bloom comforted me.

Yes, the Winx were back.

"No,'' I shook my head, "I can't!"

How could I? The guy I love was in the arms of another girl.

"Flo, just forget about Helia, he's just a jerk!" Stella said, angrily pacing around the room.

"Stella!" Musa said, sternly, "we're here to comfort her, not to make her cry anymore!"

"What!? I was just telling her that she should leave Helia and get another guy and make him jeal—"

That made me cry harder.

"STELLA!" the Winx shouted in unison.

"Oops, sorry Flora, I didn't mean to hurt you.'' I knew that she didn't. She was just being Stella and trying to find a way to get me better, unknowingly doing the opposite.

"Well, congrats, you just did!" Aisha said, glaring at her.

"C'mon, I thought this would take her mind off of Helia!" Stella argued.

"Oh, Helia!" I cried, harder.

"Oh, Flora, everything's going to be okay sweety," Bloom said, squeezing my shoulder. "And you know, Sky told me what happened back then. You wanna know?"

I nodded.

"He said that Krystal came running to him. He didn't even want to see her but she came and hugged him forcefully." she explained.

"Really?" Hope bloomed in me.

"Yes. And when you were unconscious, I saw him Flo, and he was miserable. He was even crying thinking that something severe happened to you," Bloom explained to me.

"So, I—" I sniffed before replying, "I misjudged him? And...wasted my time crying on _nothing?_ "

"Apparently," she said, nodding and I looked around to see everyone's concerned fafe.

"What do I do?" I asked in a hoarse voice, probably due to crying. I wiped my tears away with the tissue that Musa passed me. The girls were all surrounding me.

"I say yo—" we were interrupted by the knock that sounded on the door. We all looked at each other and shrugged. Nobody had any idea who was at the door.

Tecna opened the door and shut it just as quickly. Her eyes were wide and twinkling. What was the matter? And why was she happy suddenly? "Flora it's for you. Girls, let's sit in the living room."

The girls looked at each other and smiled, secretively before running out.

Well? What was that?

I sighed before I opened the door and saw Helia, standing there with a big bouquet and a box of my favorite chocolate.

What is he doing here?

"Hel—"

"Flor—"

We both looked at each other and laughed.

We started again but it was once again at the same time. So, I asked him to come in and speak first.

"Flora, I'm sorry but it was not what you think it was,'' He reasoned.

"I understand you, Helia, Bloom told me."

"Flora, I was so worried when I saw you crying. I'm sorry Flora. I just care about you, a lot." His voice was soft and concerning.

"I—"

"Oh and these are for you!" He handed me the bouquet of white lilies and chocolates.

"Thank you. That was very thoughtful of you," I happily said, taking the bouquet and chocolates. I would've still taken the chocolates even if I was angry.

"I would do anything for you, Flora," he paused before taking my hand in his, "Believe me, Flo, I—"

"I believe you Helia, Bloom explained everything to me. Y-you were crying?" I asked.

"Yeah. I couldn't bear to lose you." he sighed linking his fingers with me. "You are my flower Flora, without you there will be no fragrance, no happiness for me. I want to be the thorn Flora, I want to protect you, my flower."

"Oh, Helia, I'm sorry too. I was wrong to judge you too." I apologized as tears gather in my eyes.

"Shh...Don't cry, Flower, please," he said as he gently wiped my tears. "Smile."

And so I did, "I'm sorry, Helia."

"No, I am sorry Flora."

"No, I'm sorry."

"No, I'm sorry."

We looked at each other and laughed before he dropped his lips on mine, kissing me.

 **Bloom's POV:**

Morning came faster. My eyes found the clock and I saw it was 6:35 am. It's still too early. I groaned.

I heard humming behind me and saw that Flora was watering a few plants that she had put there.

"Good Morning, Bloom," She chirped, happily.

"Someone's happy." I observed, smiling slyly. I knew exactly the reason behind her smile.

She blushed before speaking, "Helia asked me on a date."

I got up faster, "Really? And why am I knowing this now?"

"Um...oh Bloom, come on! We're going to get late!" She blushed and exclaimed in hurry before rushing towards the bathroom.

I laughed out loud before getting off the bed. Still in sleep, I found myself yawning.

I swear I'll sleep this whole Sunday.

How many days are left till Sunday? I traced my finger on the calendar and found that it was only. . .Tuesday? My heart sank, immediately as I let out a loud groan. Sunday Sweetheart is still 4 days away. Why oh why must there be only 1 Sunday in the whole week?

Flora soon came out and I entered the bathroom with my broken hopes of seeing Sunday anytime soon. I opened the water adjusting it to luke warm and entering it after stripping. The shower felt so good.

After I was done with the shower, I brushed my teeth and put on my clothes which consisted of a blue open shouldered top and jeans.

I brushed my hair and put them in a loose side-way ponytail. Then, I put on the eyeliner and lip gloss before getting out.

Flora was all ready so we went to our respective classes. Flora had botany class whereas I had a potionology class.

After an hour, my class was finished and I went outside where we we're supposed to be taught a new magic spell.

"Good Morning, Girls."

"Good Morning, Ms. Faragonda." The whole class responded.

"You're going to teach us this spell Ms. F?" One of the student, I guess Pelin was her name, asked.

"Yes," she said. "Today, I'll teach you a convergence spell."

"What's a convergence spell, Ms. F?" Musa asked. We were in the same class.

"In convergence, you combine all your powers together and then attack. It makes your spell a lot more powerful."

After we learned the convergence spell we came back to our dorm, exhausted.

"Dam*! That was really exhausting!" Stella complained as always.

"Girls, I say we go to a club, tonight! I'm worn out and don't want to stay here behind these walls that I've been seeing for a long time," Musa said, stretching and yawning.

Stella hyped up after hearing that. "Yay! We'll be going to a club tonight and that means…"

"SHOPPING!"

"Stella, we have lots of dresses in o—" I tried to reason but Stella interrupted me.

"NO! We never go shopping! It's been months. C'mon girls. I just want to get out and you know how much I love shopping!" She pouted.

"We just went shopping a week ago," came Tecna's reply.

"Oh, come on, please?"

"Okay. Okay, fine. Put the pout away. You've convinced me," I said, leaning back gently on the couch.

"Yu-hoo!"

I swear she acts like a child, more.

Three hours later, we've been to _A &L, Heltee's Boutique, BarTon's, Liza's café_ (we were tired so went for a drink), Mark and Bartelles. **_[I made up all the names, lol, I just didn't feel like copying and I know they're lame.]_**

"My legs hurt!" Roxy complained.

A chorus of several "mine too's" followed but Stella kept moving.

"Girls, I'm starving and I'm gonna go eat. Stella we can take rest," I groaned and rubbed my paining knees holding three shopping bags, one of them which belonged to Stella. All of the girls were holding a few bags.

"I swear I won't be able to walk home!" complained a sweating Tecna. "It's so hot!"

"Hey! Don't worry we don't have to walk home," Stella replied cheekily smiling. "And yes, we should eat now."

I felt something fishy. The rest of the girls did too, apparently, as we glanced at each other. But we just shrugged it away. We'll ask later. After all, I felt hungry. So, we walked behind Stella to the ' _Walton's Pizza Place_ '.

We sat down on the chairs and ordered two pizza's which were more than enough for us.

"Thank God. My feet felt like they would soon be numb and I would never be able to walk again." Musa released out a breath of relief.

"Oh, C'mon girls, stop exaggerate. . .ing." Stella lowered in her seat and dragged the 'ing' once she saw our glares but she was lucky the pizza's arrived at the same time, so we just let it go.

I took a sip of my coke before taking a slice of heavenly goodness. If it was a guy I would surely marry pizza! It is the best thing that has ever happened in my life. I took a bite of the cheesy goodness but dropped the slice back into the box once I heard,

"WHAT?! Stella, is everything okay!" Brandon asked urgently, coming towards Stella, the rest of the guys following him.

My mouth was wide but I soon realized that the pizza would drop out so I closed it again. I swallowed before looking at Stella. Sky came beside me.

"Stella said there was an emergency and we should come soon," He was breathless but not that much. And God, he looked hot in his uniform.

 _It's not the right time, Bloom! Focus on what he said, instead._

"What?" It took me by surprise that Stella lied to the guys to call them here.

"There is no emergency—" I was talking to Sky but I stopped once I heard Flora's voice.

"So that was what you meant by 'Hey! Don't worry, we don't have to walk home'?"

"Uhm..." Stella was speechless as we all glared at her including the guys.

"Um...let's eat the pizza?" She smiled, sheepishly.

We all sighed because we couldn't say angry at 'The Adorable Stella' and she knew it very well. We were also a bit grateful because now we don't have to fly or walk home.

So, we just laughed, talked and ate pizza.

Half an hour later we were all sitting in the park and enjoying our time together with the guys. We all decided now that we had come out we could enjoy our time.

"I like Batman!"

"Spiderman is much better!"

"Batman!"

"Spiderman!"

"Batman!"

"Spiderman!"

Stella and Brandon continued their banter as all the others talked about different things.

"You look beautiful." Sky complimented me as he put a strand of my red hair behind my ear.

I smiled and a blush covered my cheeks to which he laughed and poked my cheeks. I swatted his hands away.

"Stop teasing me!"

"I'm just being romantic and you're just so cute!"

"And I hate you." I looked away and pouted.

"Of course, you don't. And God! You say I'm the one teasing!" He exclaimed.

"What did I do?!"

And...I pouted once again.

"This! What you're doing right now. You're making it hard for me to control myself."

I gasped at how his voice came out husky. He was quite close to me, making my breath hitch. Looking into his deep blue eyes, I felt sincerity and truth behind them. I gulped once I felt his eyes drift to my lips. I, too, found myself looking at his lips which looked so soft and inviting.

He leaned down and I met him half way so our lips were pressed against each other's. This kiss was much different than our previous ones. It was slow, like we were expressing our emotions, our feelings through it. I put my hands around his neck to bring him closer and felt his hands on my waist.

Butterflies exploded in my stomach, like any other time and I don't know how he did it with just his touch. It always felt like the first time we kissed. Kissing him was like taking a breath of fresh air. Like we were in the water and he was my only source of oxygen.

"Ewww! PDA alert!"

We pulled apart, hastily once we heard Stella's voice and my cheeks turned redder than a tomato as I saw everybody looking at us. I hid my head in Sky's neck as everyone laughed and smirked.

Finally after so many days, we were having a good time. And I loved it. I was grateful to God that for once, we didn't have any problems to face.

* * *

 **THE END OF CHAPTER NO. 35!**

 **Hello, guys, I'm so so so sorry I took so long in updating but you know the reason, already. This chapter was written in my dad's laptop and** **it's** **Internet** **was not working but today it did, miraculously. I was so happy and I immediately saved it in my phone by fb.**

 **I know you must be angry but I'm sorry. I couldn't do anything. But now I'm happy that I'll be able to update this. Next chapter** **will** **come soon. It's still not completed.**

 **Also, I decided to make this chapter a bit longer.**

 **Enjoy and I'll see you soon! :)**

 **WinxClubBloom93**


	36. Chapter 36 - Beach Day & Disaster

_**Chapter 36: Beach Day & Disaster **_

* * *

"PIZZA IS MY BAE!"

"Stella, calm down and wait! Don't pick that up."

"Oh, c'mon Tecna, are you going to scan the pizza and going to tell us how many pepperonis there are in it?" Stella asked, putting her hands on her hips and raising her brows as if to challenge her.

Tecna rolled her eyes, "There is a total of 27 pepperonis."

"REALLY?!" Stella shrieked, flabbergasted.

We all laughed out loud. Sometimes, Tecna could be too technical.

"I was going to tell you to wash your hands but you exaggerated!"

"I'm so full, I can't even move."

"You ate my last piece of pizza, that's revenge for you Musa!"

"Tecna, you weren't even going to eat it." she said as if stating the obvious.

"Of course, I was," she exclaimed while laying down on the bean bag. "I just went to bring some more coke."

"Guys, it's 11:00 pm and Flora isn't back yet." I said as my eyes found the clock displaying 11. After my incident, we often worried if someone was out late. Danger still lurked around the atmosphere.

"Yeah, why don't I call her?" proposed Aisha.

"That'd be great, Aisha." Roxy nodded her head. "I'll clean the boxes in the meanwhile."

"I'll come with you," I spoke, getting up from the couch before picking up the pizza boxes.

"They're on their way back." Aisha said, once we were back.

"That's good news," I said, relieved.

We were all relieved. After my incident, we always checked on the Winx, if anybody was too late.

Flora came back shortly after and we all went to sleep.

"Guys! I can't find my sunglasses!"

"Where did my dam* purse go?!"

"Where did I put my shoes?!"

"My nail polish doesn't match my dress!"

The Winx and I sighed as Stella moved throughout the room, hysterically.

"Stella, calm down. You'll find everything," Flora said, trying to make her calm.

"No! It's almost time an I can't find most of my things!"

"Stell, did you check your bedside table for your sunglasses?" I quered, knowing well that it was lying there and she didn't even check.

"Oh, yeah! I found it!" I heard her voice and rolled my eyes as all of us chuckled.

"And, did you check your white and orange suitcase for your shoes?" yelled Tecna for her to hear through her room.

"I found the shoes, too," came her sheepish voice with a small laugh.

"Check the bathroom counter for your purse!" Aisha told her.

"Found it!"

Stella came out of her room soon, all dressed and smiling, sheepishly.

All of us were sitting in the living room, dressed and waiting for Stella. The guys were to pick us up here, in exactly five minutes.

"But what about my nail polish?" she pouted.

"You can always use magic," advised Roxy, making her face lit up.

"Why didn't I think about that?"

"Because you're an idiot?" told Aisha sarcastically.

Stella gasped and glared at her as we all laughed.

We were about to go to a club but the plans changed last minute and we decided it would be more fun if we go to a beach. We'll be able to relax and also enjoy the water.

The Winx looked beautiful. We were either wearing dresses, tank tops and shorts or skirts. Underneath our outfits were our bikinis if we wanted to go for a swim.

 **(You can see the outfits on my Wattpad account)**

The door of our dorm was knocked and Tecna opened up, letting the guys in.

Sky came up to me, as he gave me a once over before giving me a satisfactory smile. "Hey," he whispered, putting his hands on my waist.

I noticed he was wearing a loose light blue t-shirt that matched his own striking blue eyes and swimming trunks. All in all, he looked hot. And he was mine.

I smiled back at him and put my hands around his neck, whispering, "Hey."

"You look ravishing," he complimented, putting a few hairs that came to my eyes, behind my ears.

"You look stunning."

"Stunning, huh?" he questioned with a teasing smile as his face lowered to mine and he rested his nose on mine. My eyes closed on their own accord, expecting the kiss he was going to give me but it never came.

The sound of a throat clearing made us spring apart from one another as we glanced at the smirking and suggestive faces of our friends, embarrassed. My face was sure to be red.

"Uh. . .we're going to be late guys," I excused, briskly as I took my purse and sunglasses before practically running out along with Sky, hearing _their_ laughter echo around.

"I'm going to lay under the sun for a while," I told Sky as I took my things with me to particular place. He followed and we both sat down after I put down the blanket. "I've been extra pale."

"In my opinion, you look beautiful," he said, taking my hand in his'.

I smiled, "Haven't you been extremely cheesy these days?"

"Well, yeah. Don't you like cheese?"

"I do but not in that se-"

"Well, isn't it obvious? I'm cheesy because you like cheese."

"That was cheesy, once again." I paused. "And lame."

"Oh God!"

"I'm going to go for a swim, you coming?" Sky asked me as he looked at me questioningly.

"Nope," I shook my head. I didn't want to swim just yet.

"Really?" his eyes twinkled with a gleam I could not decipher.

"Yeah," I nodded, slowly. I couldn't comprehend what he was planning.

"Okay," he shrugged casually before he moved a little far and removed his shirt making my breath hitch. He sure knew how to catch attention.

My eyes widened as they trailed over his abs. Six Pack. Just like I expected them to be. His muscular biceps flexed as he moved his arms. My lips curled up as I moved my eyes on his body. Suddenly, my eyes made contact with his and I saw him smiling smugly at me, making my own smile drop.

"Do I need to model for you, baby?" he yelled from afar.

I moved my eyes around to see many girls looking at him. Some were pointing at him and some were giggling, smiling, taking pictures and a few dreamily, sighed. I clenched my jaw at this but stayed where I was, not wanting to show him that I was jealous.

"No," I yelled and then added, "You're not that hot."

He laughed as the girls glared at me as if saying, "Bi**h please."

I saw three girls, who were wearing skimpy bikinis, moving to him. I couldn't hear them from this far but my jealousy peaked when I heard Sky let out a laugh and the other girls giggled.

I glared at all of them before I got up and moved closer to them. "Alright, I'll swim with you," I said, nonchalantly.

"Excuse me, but I think we've already got him," one of the girls said, making my glare turn to her.

"Excuse me but I think he's _my_ _boyfriend,_ so I think he rightfully belongs to me," I gritted out. With that I took his hand and moved him away from the horde of girls.

"You know, you look really sexy when you're jealous," he pointed out.

I stopped and turned to him. I smiled, "I know." After that I took off my clothes, leaving him stunned. I had on my light blue bikini with some complicated pattern on it.

"What are you doing?"

"I'm going for a swim, you wanna come?" I repeated the question he asked me and smirked. I wanted him to taste his own medicine.

I could see the guys staring at me. Some even wolf whistled, making jealousy cloud his eyes. I laughed and ran into the water, yelling, "Sweet Revenge!"

All of us relaxed and Sky kept pouting because of what I did to him and I kept laughing each and every time at him.

"Come on, now. It was funny seeing you like that. And also, you did the same to me," I said, before sitting next to him, plopping some popcorns into my mouth, still smiling.

We were watching a movie, I don't even know the name of. I wasn't watching the movie. I was watching a baby; in this case, Sky.

I was going to put popcorn into his mouth but he moved his face away, so I got into his lap, putting the popcorns into his mouth, forcefully.

"Move the anger away now," I said as I made the puppy dog face.

He looked at me and I knew he was trying to fight off his emotions. So, in order to make him not think further, I dropped a kiss on his lips. Just a peck.

"Okay," he replied.

"Okay?"

"Yeah," he said and his lips twitched. I knew he wanted to smile. I laughed and he chuckled too but we stopped after we heard a commotion outside.

I frowned and we both got up to look outside. The Winx also joined us.

"What is going on?" Stella asked as she rubbed her eyes. She was probably asleep. It's past ten already.

"Let's look outside." I suggested.

"I'll inform the specialists," Sky told me as he went away after I nodded.

"Girls!" we heard someone shout.

I looked behind me to see Ms. F. She was running towards us and breathing heavily as if she'd run a marathon.

"Ms. F-"

"It's the Trix. They're trying to destroy Alfea but we have to save it." said a worried Ms. Faragonda. She was right. We have to save Alfea.

"They would never leave us in peace," Musa gritted out.

"Let's do some action instead of sulking, Winx," I said to them, determined.

They nodded and we ran out. I stopped mid-run and turned to Ms. F. "We'll not let anything happen to Alfea. We will save Alfea, Ms. Faragonda."

The girls and I transformed as soon as we came out.

"Ah, ah, ah, the same old, pathetic, transformations. Haven't got anything new?" Icy snarled before she smirked, evilly, "Well, we have."

Saying that she attacked.

"Ice spiralling!" Flakes of ice flew but I created a shield around me as it was about to hit me.

The Trix did not come alone this time. They had an army of ugly monsters, who had three heads and not only that, if you cut one head, two grew in its place. They multiplied as the specialists and other fairies tried to fight them off.

I looked at Sky and saw that he was safe. The guys were with him as they all tried to fight the monsters off. One was about to attack Brandon but before I could hit it off, I saw Stella attack him and it completely vanished. I gave her a thumbs up which she replied with a smile and I turned back towards the Trix.

"You're no match for us, Winx. This time, we're more powerful and we'll take over Alfea in no time!" yelled Darcy.

"You're wrong," I said in a strong, firm voice, "Because when you destroyed Red Fountain, it was only the specialists fighting you but this time, we're in this too!" And I attacked.

* * *

 **THE END OF CHAPTER 36!**

 **Hey, Guys. Winx Club: Mission Impossible is coming to an end. Only a few chapters are left.**

 **Here is a new chapter. I gave you TWO UPDATES in ONE DAY because I made you suffer the long wait. Hope you like it.**

 **See you** **later.**

 **Lots of love,**

 **WinxClubBloom93**


	37. Chapter 37 - Fought & Kidnapped

_**Chapter 37: Fought & Kidnapped**_

 _The girls and I transformed as soon as we came out._

 _"Ah, ah, ah, the same old, pathetic, transformations. Haven't got anything new?" Icy snarled before she smirked, evilly, "Well, we have."_

 _Saying that she attacked._

 _"Ice spiralling!" Flakes of ice flew but I created a shield around me as it was about to hit me._

 _The Trix did not come alone this time. They had an army of ugly monsters, who had three heads and not only that, if you cut one head, two grew in its place. They multiplied as the specialists and other fairies tried to fight them off._

 _I looked at Sky and saw that he was safe. The guys were with him as they all tried to fight the monsters off. One was about to attack Brandon but before I could hit it off, I saw Stella attack him and it completely vanished. I gave her a thumbs up which she replied with a smile and I turned back towards the Trix._

 _"You're no match for us, Winx. This time, we're more powerful and we'll take over Alfea in no time!" yelled Darcy._

 _"You're wrong," I said in a strong, firm voice, "Because when you destroyed Red Fountain, it was only the specialists fighting you but this time, we're in this too!" And I attacked._

* * *

The fight went on for hours. Everything was in complete chaos. The black clouds lined the sky making it more cloudy and dark. Everybody did their best in fighting the Trix and the monsters. They were more powerful now. Like someone, somehow gave them a boost or an upgrade. I've noticed that they're more confident now.

"Fire burst!" I shot at Icy who was unaware of my attack and flew back.

"Ugh! Is that all you got Bloom?!" she paused, "Now, see this. Frosty Flakes!"

"Dragon Shield!" I tried to resist her by creating a shield around me and put my full force in it but it was draining the power out of me. "Ah!" I fell backward when I lost control of it but I didn't fall down.

I flew back to surface to where the Trix were. I glared at Icy and prepared for my next attack.

* * *

 **Third Person's POV:**

The rest of the Winx were fighting Stormy and Darcy. Both sides seemed to be giving the other a hard time. Shouts, strikes flew from here and there.

Of course, the Winx had prepared themselves for this fight but the Trix were stronger this time. More powerful. And fast.

Bloom desperately wanted to know the source of this magic. She knew that the Trix couldn't grow this much stronger on theirselves. They had to have a source of magic.

And she wanted to attack that Magic Source. She wanted to put an end to this all.

Bloom, the Winx, the Alfea students and the Red Fountain, the teachers fought against the witches. Even Ms. Griffin and her students joined this fight.

Fighting off those nasty monsters was not that easy. And fighting the Trix wasn't either.

The strength of the Winx seemed to weaken up a bit after fighting up for long but their determination was not. They would never lose against the witches.

Bloom was worried for her friends but she focused on Icy, solely. She wanted to get rid of her. Finish her off.

The rest of the Winx bravely fought the witches.

"You five and us two and you can't even beat us. Losers!" laughed Stormy and Darcy.

Stella could feel herself getting angry. "You witches don't stand a chance against us! Solar Blast!" The spell seemed to knock Stormy off as she was too busy laughing to even notice what was up against them.

"Go, Stella!" the Winx cheered. But it was short lived.

"You! You brat! Now you'll see what I can do!" she paused and closed her eyes chanting a spell. But before she could actually hit the Winx, Flora worked her magic.

"Nature Vines!" the spell acted sort of like a shield and protected the Winx from Stormy's dark spell.

The witches were, too, feeling angry and Stormy could practically feel her body shaking and smoke coming out of her ears. Darcy's hands were clutched tightly as growls of anger left her mouth.

Both of them moved forward with anger to attack the Winx.

"Wild Tornado!"

"Dark Pyrolyses!"

The dark magic spells were casted by Stormy and Darcy, simultaneously, causing everything to go black for the Winx, while they struggled to get out of the tornado.

"I can't see anything!" shouted Musa, her eyes clenched as like everybody else.

"Me neither!" replied Tecna as she searched for her mini electronic device. "Found it.'' she muttered once she got a hold of it.

"Ah! My eyes are hurting!" cried Flora. Her hands were on her eyes as they flew around by the pressure of the strong wind.

"Flora!" Aisha shouted, "Try to use the your magic to calm down the wind!"

"My magic is not as strong as this wind, Aisha!"

"At least try," Aisha tried to hold herself, "even a few moments can be useful for casting a spell. We just need to see through the dust."

"I can try!" Soon the air was cleared but the Winx could still not see.

"Let me use my powers!" Stella said, "Illumatus Solinatus!" Suddenly, a bright light surrounded them and they were able to see.

"Girls! Quicker! I'm not able to hold. . .this any longer," the vines that surrounded us were weakening. We had to act quicker.

"Girls, I say we converse," suggested Aisha. "The conversion spell we were taught might be helpful!"

"You're right," agreed Stella and the others nodded.

"Let's do this," said the Winx in unison before they concentrated on the conversion spell.

"Light Voult!"

"Flight Notes!"

"Morfix Waves!"

"Electrical Voltage!"

"Leaves Sorb!"

The conversion spell seemed to work and soon the illuminating light brightened the atmosphere, creating warmth all around and happiness seemed to flow through the air.

The shrieks of Stormy and Darcy were heard as they fell down and collapsed. The Winx breathed a sigh of relief as they looked around. Most of the creatures were dead and vanished. The Alfea students and Red Fountain boys and the Cloud Tower's witches all cheered as the Winx flew down.

Remaining creatures were being faught off by the students. All the Winx flew to help the others.

"You did great, Stella!" commented Brandon as he faught off the monster.

"Thanks, Brandon!" she replied and hugged him once she hit the monster off of them.

Flora and Tecna flew towards Helia and Timmy who were in the ship, shooting the monsters from up.

Both of them stared at their boyfriends and even helped them in fighting off the creatures whenever they tried to come near. The boys looked up casting a smile at their respective girlfriends before getting back to work.

Musa flew towards Riven, thinking he might need some help. She tried to hit the monster that was about to hit him but before she could, Riven casted it off. "Didn't need your help."

Musa rolled her eyes and stood behind him. Both of them stared at each other before Riven smirked and pulled her to him, "I might need your help in other things." he winked and pecked her lips, causing her to hit him on his chest.

Aisha simply stared at Nabu who was busy in defeating the creatures. He didn't need help as he already had magic.

"Aisha, come here," he called her.

They embraced as soon as they were near.

"Finally," whispered them both. "Finally."

* * *

Bloom threw different kinds of spells at Icy to defeat her. But she seemed almost unfazed.

Bloom and Icy stood glaring at each other, waiting for the other to attack. The fight was intense and nobody was up for defeat. Of course, the Winx would never let the Trix win. They would fight tooth and nail to make them lose.

"Blizzardly wind!" attacked Icy. The spell she threw blew her away but not as much. Bloom resurfaced and attacked her.

"Lava blast!" As her spell hit Icy, she flew down, screaming. She hit the ground but soon resurfaced.

"Ice Spiralling!" Bloom dodged the spell and it nearly hit her but she was safe.

"Fire Bubble!" A bubble of fire surrounded Icy and she kept yelling and shrieking. Sure enough, it was hurting her and weakening her ice powers.

Fire and Ice. Opposite and very dangerous for the other.

But she was angry now and wanted to defeat her. It was enough.

Bloom had _enough_.

Thus, she went for another attack but this time using all her power to summon her Dragon. "Dragon Fury!"

This seemed like the final attack. As Icy was already weak, Bloom's spell sent Icy down and she collapsed. She smiled in victory that finally it happened. She had defeated Icy.

Most of the ugly three-head monsters disappeared. They i.e The Trix were the source of them, Bloom realized. She stared at the Winx and saw that they had, too, defeated the Stormy and Darcy. Now, all the monsters had disappeared.

Everybody cheered and shouted in happiness. After all, the witches have been defeated.

Bloom was happy as well and planned to go and join the Winx but before she could move, she felt something hit her from behind. The force of the spell was strong and before she could decipher anything, she was falling town.

The last thing she remember before blacking out was the screams of the Winx and Sky and shouts of others and someone catching me.

"I finally got you, love," the voice whispered, softly before I blacked out completely.

* * *

 **THE END OF CHAPTER 37!**

 **Hola** **Señor and Señorita's!**

 **So, Andy kidnapped Bloom. What will happen? Your thoughts?**

 **I'm so sorry for updating so late but if you read my author's note in Gangleader's Girl, you must know why I** **didn't.**

 **Happy Reading. :)**

 **WinxClubBloom93**


	38. Chapter 38 - Captured & Confused

**C** ** _hapter 38:_** **_Captured & Confused_**

 **Andy's POV:**

I caressed the face of my beloved, who laid their on my bedroom. This bedroom was located in the secret house of the Trix. My bedroom was dark colored with two side tables and a bed in between. A huge chandelier was hung over the ceilings.

Oops! This image does not follow our content guidelines. To continue publishing, please remove it or upload a different image.

After I joined the Trix, I felt more happy. Ecstatic to say the least. They gave me refuge. They gave me power. The magic. That helped me to gain my beautiful lover back.

The Trix and I stayed in a secret house, located at the back of the school for witches, Cloud Tower.

At first, before coming back, I was helpless and vulnerable with no magic at all. But now, I'm powerful. I _feel_ powerful. An evil laugh erupted from my mouth when I looked at the gorgeous girl lying on my bed. They promised that if I played my cards rights, I'd get my girl and. . . I did.

My hand caressed her silky red locks, as a smile appeared on my. This stunning angel was mine. All mine. I've waited for this moment for so long.

And now, she was here, lying in my bedroom, looking extremely gorgeous and sexy. Her big beautiful ocean blue eyes were closed and her lips present in a straight line, looking so plumpy and soft that made me want to kiss her this instant.

But I wouldn't. Not now.

I want to kiss her when she wakes up. When she can feel my kiss and the love I'm pouring through it.

Her long hair surrounded the pillow and she looked like a sleeping beauty. And the tint of red on her cheeks made her look more innocent.

 _She was mine._

It felt foreign to say this. A smile formed on my lips when realization set in that Bloom was mine, now.

I leaned down to kiss her forehead, my lips lingering on her skin for a while. The feeling was so good. I pulled away to look at her face. I just couldn't get enough.

My love. She was finally here. Here. _Finally here. My love. . ._

 _And I did not intend on letting her go._

* * *

 **Bloom's POV:**

My head felt like someone was beating with a hammer. And my body was sore. Pain was everywhere. My arms. Back. Legs.

A painful groan left my mouth as I tried to move. _A big mistak_ e.

Languidly, I tried to open up my eyes but it was difficult because of the bright light coming from the window. I pushed my head to my right and opened my eyes. The darkness in the rest of the room allowed me too. I blinked my eyes to adjust them.

I felt dizzy.

I couldn't move easily, without pain, so I ran my eyes to the room, after my eyes adjusted to the bit to the light coming in the room.

The room was extremely dark, with no other ways of light coming in the room. It looked like a room that belonged in a horror movie. But I had to admit, it was clean.

One sudden thing hit my mind; _this wasn't my room._

 _Where was I?_

I frantically looked around to see if anyone was around or if anybody would come out of the shadows but unfortunately, there was no one.

Even though, I felt pain, I still lifted myself to atleast lean against the pillows. I was sure a grimace was formed on my lips. I kept my hand on my head as I thought of how I landed myself here.

 _The attack._

 _Someone hitting me from behind._

 _Me losing the balance and falling down._

 _Someone catching me and whispering, "I finally got you my, love."_

I gasped as I realized what had happened.

Andy.

Of course, it was Andy.

Only he would do this to me. He still loved me. I pressed my eyes closed tightly. He was _obsessed_ with me.

I hated it. I never really liked Andy. Why did he still want me? Why wouldn't he let me live in peace?

I loved Sky, now. Never once did he cross my mind. I admit, I once used to like him but now, I had no feelings for him. I just couldn't bring myself to like him as more than a friend.

I never knew his love had changed into an obsession. It was frustrating.

After what he had done, I don't know if I'd be able to like him anymore or not. He had done something, I never thought that he would. He was not the same Andy as before.

He'd changed. And I couldn't say that this was a good change.

I was about to get up when I heard the door handle rattle.

* * *

 **Third** **Person's POV:**

The Winx were quite worried about Bloom being kidnapped.

All were present in Ms. Faragonda's office, who was worried too. Stella paced the room while Tecna tried to locate the position of her friend. Musa and Aisha surrounded Tecna, while their boyfriends stood beside them and called their team to send them a Red Fountain ship. Flora was in the care of Helia, sitting at the corner of the room.

Sky sat in the corner of the room, thinking of Bloom. She had not once left his mind. How can he let someone kidnap her when he was there. He had blamed himself throughout the evening. He couldn't stop worrying for once.

Perhaps, if he had moved faster, he would've been able to catch her.

His heart hurt at the thought of Bloom getting hurt. What if Andy touched her? Kissed her? What if he was forcing himself upon her? That last thought made his heart stop for a moment.

Unshed tears made his face, along with his eyes, bloodshot. His fists were clenched and jaw tightened as he thought of the ways on how to get him.

Bloom was his. He swore that if Andy so as touched her, he would kill him.

Without Bloom, he felt hollow and empty from inside. Now. Now, he realised how much he loved her. More than himself. He would gladly take his life before he'd let anyone hurt her.

The atmospheric oxygen felt so less for him because his oxygen, his air, the purpose of his life, Bloom, was not here.

The beat of his heart was Bloom and she was missing. Hence, his heart seemed to stop when he thought about it more and more.

He closed his eyes for a few moments and took a deep breath when he felt a hand touch his shoulder.

"Everything will be okay, dude. We'll find her."

"I know, Brandon but. . .what if he is hur-"

"Look, stop this negativity. Think positively. Maybe Bloom's safe. Maybe she's waiting for us to come and save her."

"Brandon's right, Sky," spoke Flora as she came forward. "Now, let's go, we're going to find her. Tecna located a few places where we could look for her. This ship is ready."

Sky nodded and all of them loaded in the ship before Tecna and Timmy drove it.

* * *

The bedroom door rattled and Andy came in.

The creepy smile appeared on his face when he saw me. "You're awake, love."

I didn't say anything.

He came closer, sat down on my bed. I looked away. I tried to move away but I felt his hand on my forearm, jerking me back on my place.

"Stay where you are!"

I glared at him.

His hands touched my face, cupping it, "I've waited too long, love. Don't reject me."

I removed his hands from my face, "Move away, Andy!" Then I added, "What the hell are you even doing?"

"I did what was right, my Princess," he paused for a moment and included. "You are where you belong."

I snorted, angrily. "No! I don't belong with you, Andy. I belong with the person I love. I belong with my family. My friends. My lover. My Sk-"

"SHUT UP! STOP SAYING HIS NAME!" He suddenly got a hold of my hair, pressing them. It felt painful. "Only I am you lover! Got it?"

When I didn't answer, he jerked my hair once more, "I said, is that clear?!"

"You don't hurt the one you love, Andy!"

Instantly, he released my hair as if he realised his mistake. He shook his head. "I'm sorry. I'm sorry, Sweetheart." He rubbed the spot where he hit me. "I didn't mean to hurt you."

I pushed his hands away, "Release me, Andy."

"NO! I won't. I already did the mistake of letting you go, once and I'm not doing it again. My love, don't you see? We make the best match. Andy and Bloom. Oh, how beautiful does that sou-"

"ANDY! St-"

"The way you say my name, makes me love it-"

"ANDY! Shut up! Shut up! If would never be with you! I hate you Andy! I don't like you! I would never be with you. We would never be tog-"

Before I could speak further, I heard something cold press at my skull which made me gasp.

"Say that one more time, love."

I closed my eyes, pressing them shut, tightly. "Look, Andy, don't do this. Put the gun down and we'll talk about this mat-"

"To hell with talking! I've talked enough. All I need is you, now, baby." He held my face in his hands and looked at me with soft eyes but the gun was still in his right hand.

I didn't even realise I had tears in my eyes until he wiped them. "Why do you cry, my dear?"

"Andy," I whispered, "you're crazy."

He laughed like a maniac, "Yes," he nodded, "I am crazy but only for you."

I sighed and rubbed my face, standing up from the bed, the pain in my body long forgotten. "I don't like you, Andy," I said as if speaking to a little child. "Leave me."

He shook his head, "I don't think I have such a big heart."

"Andy-" He held a hand in front of my face.

"I won't leave you," he pulled me towards him and looked into his eyes. "I love you. I love you so much. You are the reason I live, my beautiful Princess."

"What is with him that I don't have? Look, I have everything. Power. Money. Even _Magic_. I can build us a house. We'll live there together. I know I'm no King or Prince but I'll still treat you like a Princess. I'll never hurt you. I'll take care you you. And then we'll get married and have ki-"

"ANDY! You're getting ahead of you! I already said that I won't be with you!"

"What is wrong with me?! What is it that want? I'm willing to do anything for you, my love. Just tell me."

"Nothing. I want nothing from you, except for you to leave me." I paused to calm down my ragged breathing. "You are on the bad side-"

"I'll leave the Trix, immediately, if that's what it takes for you to accept me."

"-and I don't love you. I have Sky in my heart and whatever you do, my feeling for him will not falter. He already owns my heart and I don't think I'll be able to get it back anymore."

A small smile appeared on my lips when I thought about him. But it turned into a frown when I thought about what he must be doing. Was he worried? Will he save me?

My eyes lifted upward and I saw Andy eyeing me with extreme sadness and unshed tears were present in his eyes.

"Also Andy, I don't think that you truly love me," I waited for him to say something but he stayed silent so I spoke, "Because, you know what true love is?"

Again, he remained quite and I took a few steps closer. "True love is. . .to love someone enough to let them go. To let them decide who they wants to be with. To never put them in a state of confusion, worry. To accept when they say that they don't love you. Even though it might break your heart. But that is what true love is; to let the one you love be happy."

I sighed and turned around, closing my eyes as hot tears build up in my eyes. I missed Sky. I missed the Winx. I missed my parents, also Klaus and Morgana. Miss Faragonda. Hell, even Ms. Griselda.

I don't know if he'd let me go. And I felt too drained to use my magic now. I can't stay here. I need my friends, family and Sky with me.

I miss him the most.

I was walking towards the bed when I heard his voice. "Alright, go."

I turned too fast that I was afraid that I'd break my neck. I did a double take as if I've heard wrong. His cold, penetrating gaze made me feel unsure, I moved towards the door but suddenly shrieks of my friends, stopped me.

Suddenly, the door to the bedroom flew open. "Bloom."

"Sky?"

* * *

 **THE END OF CHAPTER 38!**

 **Hope you liked it and sorry for the long wait! :)**

 **Word count: 2206. Wow.**

 **Sorry for the wait. I've just been busy.**

 **WinxClubBloom93!**


	39. Chapter 39 - Reunion & Drunk Confessions

_**Chapter 39: Reunion & Drunk Confessions**_

 **Bloom's POV:**

Immense happiness flowed through me as I saw Sky, standing by the door. I quickly ran and hugged him. He hugged me tightly, enclosing his arms around me.

We totally ignored Andy who was still standing behind me. We pulled away a few moments later, only for him to drop his lips on mine for a few seconds.

I looked at Andy, turning around. "Thank you."

He stared at me, expressionless. He was still. Frozen. But I could see the pain in his eyes.

I felt a tug on my hand and I looked to see that it was Sky's hand. "You go out, Bloom. I'll take care of him." He had pulled out his sword.

 _I'll take care of him._

Meaning that he will kill him.

An unsettling feeling formed in my heart and I found myself yelling, "No!"

I don't know why but I couldn't let Sky kill him. I mean, I still believed that Andy can't be that bad. Maybe, he was under those witches and Valtor's spell. I still believed he had good inside his heart.

He let me go after all.

"Bloom, are you serious?!" Sky looked at me, bewildered as he took a hold of my hands. "This guy kidnapped you, he hurt you and now you're telling me to not kill him?"

"Sky, I think that he is not that bad!" I tried to reason with him.

"What do you know?! He might be playing you!"

"If he was playing then why would he let me go?!"

"Maybe, because it was all part of the plan!"

"There is no plan!"

"YES! THERE IS! BUT YOU'RE TOO NAIVE TO UNDERSTAND!"

"Sky, stop shouting!"

"Do you still have feelings for him?!"

That made me stop. I froze. I couldn't believe my ears. I couldn't believe I would hear Sky say that.

"Why? Why are you quiet?" he questioned.

I couldn't believe him. It's like this was not my Sky. The one I was in love with. I could not recognise this guy. He accused me of being in love with Andy. Does he think I'm a two-faced? A cheater?

"How could you say that?" I whispered, inaudibly.

At that time, I wanted to shout at him, slap him, hurt him as well. Yell at him that he's wrong. But I couldn't do it. It was like words were stuck in my mouth, refusing to come out.

And I highly praised God when Stella came through the door.

"Bloom, thank God, you're okay! We were so worried about you," Stella told me as she hugged me but I was too numb to respond, so I just closed my eyes and let the tears flow.

When I opened my eyes, I realized that Andy was not here anymore and neither was Sky.

I hugged Stella back tightly and cried.

Together, we defeated Valtor and the Trix. That was what we always wanted. So then why was I still having the feeling of emptiness inside me?

* * *

Its been two weeks since we've defeated the Trix and Valtor. Andy had also not once made an appearance. I knew he was not in the wrong. The Trix had him under control.

I haven't been talking to Sky since. Indirectly, we've broken up, even though we did not say that out loud.

For a whole two weeks, we didn't talk to each other. The Winx and Specialists have been trying to know the reason of our partition but we didn't speak.

I was a crying mess. I cried at night. Remembering the good times we had. All those memories we shared. The stories we told each other. And the love we had.

Was it the end of us? Is that it? Just like that?

I cried more. How can it just end like that?

A knock on my door interrupted my thoughts. I wiped my face with the tissue and kept my cushion aside before I went to open the door.

I didn't bother to look in the mirror to see how I look because I know I look like hell. Result of not getting up from the bed, except for eating and the essential bathroom stuff.

"You look like shit!"

"Thanks Stella." I laughed dryly as Stella entered, closing the door behind her.

"Why don't you be nice and take a shower. 'Cause girl! You stink!" she made a face before stuffing her face in my closet. "I'll hand over your clothes or I'll keep 'em on the bed. Then you will come out and we'll talk! Also no moping around anymore!"

I tried to protest but she shut me up, not so nicely, so I went to the bathroom and took a shower.

I blocked all my thoughts as I stood under the warm water, cleaning up all my mess. I used the shampoo and soap to clean up my hair and body.

It was another feeling to be clean. So nice. It made me lighter.

After the shower, I wore the clothes Stella put out for me. It was a blue dress.

But why a dress? We were just hanging out, together. A loose shirt and pyjama pants would've been okay.

"We're going to a club so you can let your pain out," informed Stella, as soon as I got out.

"But Ste-"

"No buts and ifs, B!" she exclaimed as she put her hand on my shoulder.

"Stella's right. Even I need some action now. I really need to practice my dance moves." Aisha said.

"Yeah, let's have a fun night out. It's been so long!" Musa said, standing up, placing her headphones on the table before going to her room. Probably to get ready.

"Guess I don't really have a choice," I sighed in defeat.

Stella yelled in excitement before the girls went to get ready. I went to my room as well to get on some make up on my pale skin and puffy eyes.

My make up consisted of a bit of light pink blush-on, eye-liner, mascara and lip-gloss. My hair was simply just pulled open. I didn't bother to tie 'em up.

"Let's go, girl-!" Stella shouted once she was all ready but stopped mid-sentence, seeing us all already sitting in the living room. "Oh."

We all laughed at her before leaving for the club.

Finally a fun night. Tonight, I will forget Sky.

 **(Outfits on my wattpad account)**

* * *

Glass after glass went down under my system but I didn't make any sign to stop. I felt dizzy and everything felt blurry. But thankfully, I forgot Sky.

Stella and the other girls went for a dance and that was a perfect opportunity to drown the drinks in me.

Suddenly, I had the need to go to bathroom. I got up from the chair, stumbling a bit before moving forward. On my way, I bumped into someone.

"Sorry!" I muttered, trying to walk away but the stranger held my hand, pushing me to him. An involuntary 'ouch' escaped my lips.

The guy had blonde hair which reminded me of Sky. Was he Sky?

"W-what's your name?" I managed to ask.

"Why, babe? We'll forget each other by the morning anyway. So let's just have fun now," he said, moving his hands on my body.

Even though, I was under the effect of the alcohol, I still knew that he was a bad guy. But, I could do nothing in my condition. I tried to push him away but he pulled me closer.

"You look even gorgeous, closer. Maybe I'll keep you forever," he whispered, making me gag. He smelled so bad, of alcohol and other types of drinks.

"Get off me!" I said, pushing him away. But he pulled me closer.

"The fun haven't ev-"

He was interrupted mod-sentence, when a punch landed smoothly on his disgusting face. He was totally shocked by the situation and fell down on the floor.

Nobody paid attention to this as everybody was too busy in their own business. I stumbled a bit as he let me go but the guy who punched him, caught me. I said my thank you and stood by his side as he beat the crap put of the bad guy.

I didn't stop him. Simply because I couldn't.

Uptil now, a small crowd was gathered around us as the watched him beat _him_.

"Stop! He already looks quite dead. I don't want my saviour to- _hiccup_ -to end up in jail."

He stopped mid-punch when I kept my hand on his shoulder. He looked up at me and quickly got up and pulled me into a hug.

He then pulled me away from the crowd after shooing them away.

"What the hell were you thinking, Bloom?!" he questioned, as he looked into my eyes.

This guy also reminded me of my Sky.

No. He is not _my_ Sky anymore.

My face must've turned sad as the guy standing in front of me questioned: "Why the sad face?"

"I wanted to forget about a guy named Sky. Do you know him? You look just like him." I told him as I touched his hair.

He looked partially amused and partially hurt. "Why do you want to forget him?"

 _Why was_ he _hurt anyway? It's not like I'm talking about him._

I sighed and pulled him to sit somewhere. I still had hiccups here and there. Everything was not as blurry as before but I was still feeling a bit queasy. "He hurt me. He accused me of something bad that I didn't even do."

"Maybe he does feel remorse," he said in a low voice.

"But he didn't even apologize. Didn't even send a message," I explained to him.

 _Why am I even sharing this with a total stranger?_

"Perhaps, he was afraid of rejection."

"Or maybe his ego was just too big. Or he was just a coward." I complained as tears came in my eyes.

"Hey, hey, come on, don't cry and state all the other bad things about that obnoxious guy. Maybe that will get you lighter."

At least he understands my pain. I nodded to him. "He just-he just doesn't understand me! He doesn't trust me. He's so good and handsome and nice and he takes care of me, and he's so considerate and I-I miss him so much! But he doesn't want me anymore and he wants to break up with me-"

"Hey, hey! Wait! When did I say that I want to break up?!"

"What?" I stared at him, confused.

He looked at me wide-eyed. "I meant to say, did he say that he wants to break up?"

My lips trembled as I mumbled a small 'No'.

"Then how can you think that? He's probably just waiting for you."

"How do you know that?"

"I just do."

We both sat in silence for a while before I broke it, "I want to go to the bathroom."

The guy laughed. He looked very similar to Sky. The same beautiful blue eyes and blonde hair and the same gorgeous laugh. Oh God! I think I'm missing him more than necessary that I find every guy like him.

"Let's take you home."

"I don't want to go home. My girl friends are still here," I denied his offer.

"So just tell them you're going home," he stated simply.

"I can-"

"Do you want to use the dirty bathrooms this club offers?"

As I thought about it, now, my answer is obviously, "No." He made a really difficult proposition.

"Good, so let's go," he said taking my hand and leading me outside.

"Wait, how do you know where I live?" I inquired, remembering the 'stranger danger' rule.

"Because I study at Red Fountain," he said as if it were the most obvious thing.

We reached Alfea in no time and he tugged an almost sleepy me to bed after I changed into comfortable clothes. He was about to sit beside me but I stopped him.

"Don't sit! I have a boyfriend, he might think the wrong," I exclaimed.

"But you told me that he doesn't trust you, anyway."

"No! He does. . . I mean. . .I ugh!"

He chuckled at my frustration. "Wanna know a surprise?"

"What?" I stared at him.

"I'm you're boyfriend, Bloom."

Maybe, I was so sleepy that I did not even hear the last words he uttered as I slept in the arms of the guy I love as his placed a kiss on my forehead that spread warmth throughout my body.

* * *

 **THE END OF CHAPTER 39!**

 **Hope you like this chapter.**

 **WinxClubBloom93!**


	40. Chapter 40 - Epilogue

_**Epilogue: The Happy Endin**_ g

* * *

 _Yeah, we made up the next morning on that day, seven years ago._

* * *

 _•_ **Seven years lateR** •

* * *

"Your Highness, Princess Alice ran to her father, King Sky. I was unable to catch her," confessed Daline.

I chuckled at her naughtiness, "It's okay, you can give her a bath later. But make sure to get her ready by two. The Winx and The Specialists are coming."

"Of course, my Queen," she bowed and left.

Suddenly, I heard a shout and cry.

I walked fastly in the direction of the noise. I sighed as I got near _our_ room. The sight in the room was disastrous.

Sky was lying on the bed, diagonally. His crown displaced from his head and his hair messy as he breathed heavily. Alice sat on the floor, crying in her peach puffy chiffon dress and Zander was looking at the source of the noise, also known as myself, as he lied down next his father but in the opposite, upside down position.

Sky looked at me with tired eyes, "Who said it was a nice idea to have more than one kid?"

I rolled my eyes, "It was no one's idea. They're twins, remember? If you buy one, you get one free, deal."

"Oh, God!"

As soon as Alice's eyes landed on me, she ran towards me, "Mummy, Zander pushed me off the bed and himself climbed on it!"

I laughed at her broken English and kissed her cheeks, after wiping her tears. I scolded Zander for being rude to his younger sister and both kids ran to their room.

I looked at Sky's dysfunctional state and let out a laugh.

"Laugh, laugh all you want, after all you gave me those evil kids!"

I made him sit and combed his hair by my hands and adjusted his crown. "And whose idea was it to have a kid?"

"Yeah, _a_ kid. Not _kids!_ "

I slapped his chest at this and he pulled me closer to him, "But I would always love my little family. You guys are the best thing to ever happen to me. I love you and the kids alot more than you can imagine."

I smiled and snuggled into his chest, "I know and I love you, too."

He kissed my forehead and then we laid down the bed peacefully.

At exactly two, the Winx and Specialists showed up.

All were married in the following order:

Aisha and Nabu.

Stella and Brandon.

Flora and Helia.

Sky and I.

Musa and Riven.

Tecna and Timmy.

To say we were all happy would be an understatement; we were euphoric. We still are.

Everybody entered the huge room where we would all be sitting.

It felt so good to talk to the Winx again. We don't get to meet each other that often now. Since, we graduated from Alfea and have been married.

We were busy taking care of our kids and family that time seemed to be to short for a meet out.

Alice is used short for Alison. Alison Rose. Alison is younger from Zander by three minutes. Alison is a redhead like me but Zander is a blonde like his father. They're both four currently.

Then comes Sarah Ílios and Tenilda Melia, Stella and Brandon's two beautiful twin daughters. Sarah is blonde and is exactly like her mother in nature, whereas Tenilda is a brunette and similar to her dad.

Sasha Alfiona, Tecna and Timmy's gorgeous red head nerd. She's already into video games and computers, just like her parents. And Tyler T., he's just like her sister but a bit more outspoken and his hair are dark brown almost black.

Fiore Lily, the shy, sweet brunette, resembles mostly her mother, Flora. She has just as kind nature as her mom.

Aria Zemore, Aisha and Nabu's stunning daughter. Although, she's pretty nice and kind, she doesn't like boys much. She often gets into fight with Harry and Zander. I admit the boys tease her too, hence, she gets frustrated.

Then comes Rayla Selene, Roxy and Andrew's daughter. She's just as confident as her mother and and as mischievous as her father.

Harry Note, Musa and Riven's only son. A bad boy like her father but still kind and respective.

All in all, we are all happy in our lives. With our wonderful kids and loving husbands. We couldn't ask for more.

The kids were all playing with each other, making a lot of noise. Meanwhile, all of us friends talked to each other. It felt so good to speak with them after a long while.

And Stella being Stella couldn't stop herself.

"So, I saw that sale on the Monica's boutique yesterday. All the clothes were very beautiful. And I was wondering, should we go shopping?" asked Stella.

"NO!" All of us, Winx, shouted simultaneously.

It's seven o' clock now and time for the Winx to go. I felt sad that the time passed too quickly. It felt so short.

Even Alison and Zander felt sad that their friends were about to leave.

Sky and I hugged all of them and said our goodbyes.

After their departure, I went to my room. I was so tired right now so I asked my maid, Malia, to get me some night suit.

Changing into a long light blue silk gown, I got to the dressing table and removed my hair accessories. I was brushing my hair when I felt Sky's hands on my waist, hugging me from behind. He took the brush from my hand and placed it back on the dresser.

He draped my red locks on one side, making my neck visible to him and placed a kiss on the junction between my neck and shoulder. A pleasurable shiver escaped my lips as I closed my eyes and I arched my neck as I felt him peppering kisses there.

"You were looking wonderful, today, my love," he whispered, "Infact, you look beautiful, everyday."

I smiled, "You know, in all these years, I think you've become cheesier."

I felt his chest vibrate as he laughed, "You've made me cheesy."

"Oh really?" I asked as turned around.

He nodded with a mask of innocence on his face.

I stared at him for a while before I punched his chest and kissed him.

He placed his hands on my waist as responded, eagerly. After all these years my feelings for him had never faltered. He could still make me feel things I was unaware of; like the electrifying feeling whenever he touched me, or those tingling feeling in my stomach whenever he kissed me.

Our lips moved in sync. I could feel the taste of mint on his lips. So wonderful. My hands were placed on his shoulder as I leaned for support, otherwise, I was afraid I would collapse by the intensity of the kiss.

I felt his tongue on the entrance of my mouth and I parted it, feeling his tongue caress my mouth. A blissful sigh escaped my lips at this sinfully wonderful kiss.

All I can say is that we lived wonderful lives. There were no threats. No witches. No wizards. And no crazy lovers.

Everything was peaceful, now.

The Red Fountain School was also rebuilt and students of new session reside there. Everything was going great. New fairies were arising from Alfea and new heroes from Red Fountain.

Unfortunately, I have to say that, even new witches were arising at the Cloud Tower School. But this time, more behaved than the Trix.

However, they aren't a threat, so everything is cool.

Everybody is living a happy and peaceful.

Even Sky and I had our happy ending.

°•● **THE END●•°**

 **THE END OF THE STORY!**

 **Hope you guys like the epilogue.**

 **I know this might seem a bit hurried but as I told you guys before I was trying to end it simply.**

 **So this is it of "Winx Club: Mission Impossible". I'm a bit sad but happy too, that I'd be finally able** **to mark it complete.**

 **I have a plot in mind for the sequel but I** **don't have the inspiration to write it now.**

 **I hope you like the whole story.**

 **WinxClubBloom93**


End file.
